


【澜巍/宇龙】异世界生存指南

by AlterEgo_Echo



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV), 镇魂 | Guardian (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 74,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24606352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlterEgo_Echo/pseuds/AlterEgo_Echo
Summary: [时空穿越梗] 如果有一天，赵云澜和沈巍来到了白宇和朱一龙所在的世界......
Relationships: 宇龙 - Relationship, 澜巍 - Relationship, 白宇/朱一龙, 赵云澜/沈巍
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

这已经是第五起相似的案件了。

原本青绿的草间溅上大片洗不去的铁锈色，在探照灯惨白的光线下显得阴黑一片，和不远处树木的影子相接，渗进潮湿的土壤里。

茫茫夜色里，赵云澜用马丁靴尖刨着地面，肩膀往夹克里缩了缩，在手电筒摇曳的光线里哈出一口白雾。在秋末的深夜，龙城的郊外寒气逼人，在这种人迹罕至的深山老林，赵云澜打赌没有任何一个正常的龙城人会在半夜跑到这种地方给自己寻不快。

可惜他们是特调处的扛把子，专做正常人做不来的事情。

林静在案发现场边缘窸窸窣窣，戴着特制手套不知在把什么鸡零狗碎的东西往证物袋里装，小郭则是一根灯柱一样僵直着给林静打光，眼睛不自然地向上翻动着，但是又顽强地在主人的意志下保持着清明，一副模样简直像是吓掉了魂。

让小郭神游天外的“东西”正躺在他的脚边五米处，以一种扭曲的姿态浸染在乌黑的血泊里——一只断掉的手，以撕扯住什么的姿势定格住了，赵云澜不久前看了创面，毫不意外是砍伤，而林静在检查过后又指出手指关节处还存在轻微的烫伤痕迹。

这也是这第五次案件和以往四次的第一个不同之处，有尸体的一部分留存在了现场。

在之前同样是血迹喷溅的现场，尸体消失得无影无踪，仿佛从来没有存在过，更没有移动的痕迹，在现场甚至连尸体主人的一根头发都找不到。凶手也是和尸体一样来无影去无踪，除了从血迹判断行凶方式是锐器砍伤之外，没有留下丝毫的线索。在警察局怀疑黑能量作案请特调处出山之后，他们又悲催地发现，在大街上时不时还能响两声的黑能量探测器仿佛石沉大海，在案发现场彻底哑了炮，就算是被赵云澜踢了一脚也没发出丁点的响声来。

黑能量探测器确实没有问题，沈巍——一个精度恐怖的“黑能量探测器“在感知现场后得出和哑火的探测器相同的结论，这回赵云澜可没那个熊心豹子胆去踹沈巍一脚。

而第二个不同之处在于，随赵云澜来到现场的沈巍甫一接近，就感知到了微弱残留的黑能量痕迹，成为了案件发掘的一个重要突破口。

赵云澜缩肩看着在树木枝杈之间摸索的沈巍，眼见沈巍好像摸到了什么似的浑身一僵，立马三步并一步走到沈巍身边，拽住沈巍的手放到眼前仔细盯看他手里紧捏着的物件，直到看对眼了也没看出个所以然来。看见沈巍的手紧了紧，苍白的皮肤下透出骨骼线条，赵云澜才抬头和沈巍对视，却从对方严肃的神情中得到了他不愿意去相信的信息。

是一张颇有年代感的紫色纸张的碎片，看来黑能量就是从这个小物件里传出来的。

沈巍皱着眉看向赵云澜，身形隐在树荫里看不真切，以几乎微不可觉的幅度向赵云澜点了点头，将看起来颇为无害的碎片递给赵云澜，赵云澜见状便掏出备用的证物袋，以迅雷不及掩耳之势藏入了口袋中。

“好了好了！”赵云澜老早就看出林静在尸体旁边装作调查摸鱼赚取领导好印象，猜到所有现场取证已经完成，“该调查的也调查完了，我们走了！”

一旁协助调查来的警察倒是被这话吓了一跳，看见蹦跳着起来大呼收工的林静，颤颤巍巍地问赵云澜：“这就完了？”他看着那一滩血迹，“就这样就行了？“

赵云澜吹着口哨走向他翻山越岭来的骚紫色摩托，理都没理出声发问的那个警察——从特调处来查案到现在，那个警察除了催他们问他们，一件正事都没做过。反而是沈巍友好地上前告知警察证据的搜集已经完成，接下来的流程是回特调处梳理安情并作出推理求证。

没等到沈巍解释更多，一个头盔就迎面向沈巍飞来，沈巍一把接过，把和摩托配套的骚紫色头盔罩上，留下弯弯笑眼对着呆愣的警察说一声谢谢陪同查案。接下来的动作宛如行云流水一般顺畅，穿着三件套的沈巍迈开长腿跨上骚紫色摩托的后座，抱紧身前人的腰身，将头盔倚到夹克包裹的肩膀上，摩托马达的轰鸣在郊外震天响，开动时排出的尾气给警察同志呛了一鼻子，还没等人反应过来就消失在山路间了。

看着警察在原地一脸被秀到闪瞎的表情，整理好证据准备离开的林静大笑出声：

“一看就是第一次和我们特调处一起办案吧？“

还有余力嘲笑合作对象的林静吸着残留的摩托尾气在冷风中不禁感叹：

沈教授自从被特调处老赵拱了之后，真是变了不少啊。

而“变了很多“的沈教授——早已度过”完全禁不住赵云澜撩拨“时期的“自认为”厚脸皮沈教授，正将一杯加了蜂蜜的热柠檬茶送进赵云澜从沙发贱兮兮伸出来的手里，听见赵云澜一声满足的感叹后，不禁又心疼起最近忙得脚不着地的赵云澜，绕过满地堆放的书籍靠在赵云澜身边，从他的手里抽出一小沓案情文件翻看起来。

地星和海星的和平共处在大战过后已经是一个明确的局势，而经过审查批复，有一部分地星人可以到海星来生活，也有一部分海星人可以到地星去生活。在这样明确的限令和审查下，特调处一度沦为了地星人口登记民政局，赵云澜在处里闲到长草并以折腾沈巍为乐，而没过太久，接二连三的案件被转到特调处的名下调查，而且没有一个犯人是让人省心的，甚至到了现在还有犯罪者逍遥法外。

而沈巍能帮到赵云澜的，在这一段时期也非常有限，地星的地君殿正在预备迁址阶段，书库中堆积的书籍已经完全失去了它们曾经拥有的编号和顺序，乱成一锅粥堆放着，而趁着迁址之际，分类古书这样完全不应该属于堂堂黑袍使的工作被强加给了沈巍，沈巍还清楚地记得摄政官在他的疑惑下，把头颅几乎低到嵌进地里，告诉他这古籍里写的东西他小老儿是真的不认得，想来想去整个地星也只有活了万年的黑袍使能看懂这些不知多少年前的破玩意了。从那之后，他们两个的家就被地星来的古董们塞满了，几乎没有落脚之地。

赵云澜感受到身边靠来的沈巍，一把揽过居家睡衣下的肩膀，满足地闻见沈巍洗发水的茉莉花香，他眼神不离案件卷宗，另一只手却开始把玩起沈巍的发丝，弄乱教授一丝不苟的发型。

看风水的，无业青年，前途大好的公司经理，房地产中介，刚毕业的大学生……

他试图看出五名被害者之间的联系，根据现场的血液他几乎得到了被害人的所有信息，但是在他看来，除了他们都是海星户口登记之外根本没有其他的共同之处。甚至是将案件的发生时间放到一起考虑，也显得无规律可循，除了第一次案发和第二次案发之间时间间隔稍长以外，没有其它能视作线索的点。赵云澜烦躁地揉着纸页的边缘，看向沈巍手中刚刚整理出的第五次案件的材料，轻叹出声。

“明天我去地星找找那种纸吧。”赵云澜能肯定第五次的案件绝对会是案件的重要突破口，在案发现场同沈巍无声的交流就确定了本次案件一定与地星有千丝万缕的联系，况且沈巍也在归程中告知赵云澜现场发现的纸正是地星的特产纸。但是一关系到地星的调查就让赵云澜愁绪连连，地星对他来讲简直是苦难之地，他看着一地未整理的地星古籍，向沈巍掐着嗓音撒娇：“黑袍哥哥~明天和我一起去嘛~”

不用赵云澜说沈巍本就打算和赵云澜一同前去地星了，听着赵云澜喊他“哥哥”不禁又有些羞臊，不过他念及今天案发现场警察的交代，反问赵云澜：“你不去审被害人的女朋友吗？”

这也是这第五次案件又一个异常点：被害者在遇害之前似乎是预知了自己可能会遭遇不测的情况——他给自己的女友发送了短信叫她报警。等待警察通过女友手机里的双向定位火速赶到现场时，现场只剩下了一只手，也不见犯罪者的踪影，可能这次案发以来最为迅速的出警发挥了效用，案发现场发现了一些曾经没有发现的痕迹。

“小巍啊。“赵云澜改手大力揉乱沈巍的头发，果不其然收获了一记瞪视，”人家现在精神崩溃着呢，我怎么好意思案发第二天就去审啊。“赵云澜不禁心里泛笑，过了这么多年，沈巍对于海星人的情感判断还是有待提升。“和我去地星嘛小巍，我人不生地不熟的。”他心里知道沈巍心里早已经打定主意，还是忍不住对着他撒撒娇，等着沈教授端正严肃的脸泛起红晕。

可不等沈巍红着脸给出回答，一只胖出肉晕的黑猫刺溜一下爬上了沈巍的腿，一反常态地两眼放光地看着赵云澜，试图用自己深情的注视打动赵云澜，让他带着他这只好久没有去地星旅过游的喵星人开开眼界，享受一下地星镇魂灯长明之后的祥和热闹。现在去地星可是不比从前的难啊——也只有镇魂令主和黑袍使能不把限制令看在眼里随便进进出出。

赵云澜和大庆相处久了，连他尾巴朝哪里摆是什么意思都清清楚楚，当然一眼看透他的小心思，但又不禁升起逗猫和逗沈巍之心，一脸拒绝地向后撤了撤还摇了摇头，嘴角一撇看向沈教授：“我明明只想和小巍二人世界的……”这一句说得多情婉转恨不得滴出相思水来。

大庆虽然被恶心到猫毛都炸起来，但还是皮笑肉不笑着保证不打扰二位二人世界，在适当时候他会直接消失不见，二位就当这世上没有大庆这只猫就好。沈巍摸着自己好像变厚了不少的脸皮点头答应了赵云澜，准备明天一早起床去地星从一个破纸片里寻找线索。

得到了保证的赵云澜马上就扔了手里看不出花来的卷宗，推着沈巍往床边走准备睡觉，最近的连轴转让他睡眠时间有限得很，上次在追查另一个未解决案件时过于丧心病狂的场景有时候还会和周公联合好了扰人清梦。

那是一个赵云澜看着被害人名单就能下巴惊到地的案件，海星地星穷凶极恶之徒的名字被列成长串排列在一张纸上，而这些穷凶极恶的人好像都集体得了癔症似的有恐怖的自我伤害现象，他们理智全无地抠挖着自己的眼睛，血水流满了一整张脸也不自知，仿佛灵魂早已离体，只剩下肉体还留在凡世间接受无边的痛苦和折磨。海星这边不用说，人陆陆续续死光了，还剩地星顽强又可悲的受害者们，在地君殿的牢狱集中接受聊胜于无的实验与治疗。

经历那一次狂掉san值的案件后，他和沈巍睡觉都仿佛一次性筷子一样贴在一起，让沈巍的体温和气息为他补红补蓝，还赵云澜一个神清气爽的早晨。可事与愿违，赵云澜心猿意马的时候占据了大多数，他和沈巍折腾到凌晨两点才能顺利进入梦乡，赵云澜固然满足，但是还是感觉自己的精力有些跟不上的势头，再加上沈巍不让他滥用昆仑神力，正是印证了一句老话：只有累死的牛，没有耕坏的地。

直到睡梦前，赵云澜贴着沈巍光滑的脊背，胡茬有一下没一下刮蹭着沈巍的后颈，在困顿之际问沈巍：“你说那些尸体去哪里了啊……”

赵云澜没等到沈巍的回答，眼皮就像挂了千钧重鼎一样下瞌，不久之后沈巍背后只传来绵长的呼吸声。沈巍在一下下喷到脖颈的热气中燥热到难以入睡，脑子里翻飞着杂乱的思绪，也不禁开始思考起赵云澜的问题，他想起最近翻阅地君殿收拾出来的古籍时曾读到过一种通过黑能量实现的穿越时空的法术，而穿越时空的目的地在古籍中被称为“异世“，此外也没有更加详实的解释。他感受着赵云澜在身后散发着的源源不断的热度，开始默默回想之前整理的古书内容，谁知这样一想就想到了天光大亮。

好在对无所不能的黑袍使来讲睡眠不是必需品，沈巍在第二天照样精神十足，而大摇大摆风骚地走在他身边的赵云澜更是一个赛两个的神清气爽，在地星路上碰到认出他是镇魂令主向他问好的，还能摆摆手挤出一个标志性的营业微笑。想着曾经千番阻挠自己来地星瞎霍霍的黑袍使大人二话没说就同意了自己的请求，来地星陪同他寻找线索，赵云澜本来轻快的心更是要飘到天上和镇魂灯肩并肩。

按沈巍的话来讲，这样紫色的纸张颇有来头，在地星能够买到的地方寥寥无几，也算是一定程度上缩小了搜查的难度。

一开始他们还找了几个地星道士询问，没找到什么线索不说，反而被忽悠着看了姻缘，在沈巍脸上逐渐飘起的红晕中，两人如愿得到了道士的“千世佳缘”官方认证。

一路上他和沈巍勾肩搭背，以恨不得把他俩的衣服都缝在一起的架势招摇过市，拐进一家又一家古朴的门店，早就忘记跟着他俩前来的可怜的黑猫跑到了哪里去。赵云澜的视线话没来得及在门口小店售卖的地星特产棒棒糖上稍作停留，就被沈巍一把揽过跨进了他们调查的最后一站——一家颇有年代感的地星书屋。

老板一看就是和沈巍是老相识了，连忙挤着微笑谄媚地迎上来询问这次大驾光临，黑袍使大人还需要哪些书籍，他就算是翻遍这偌大的书库也给沈巍找来。眼见沈巍皱起眉头，对这样的故作姿态不很适应的样子，赵云澜很是识相地挡在沈巍面前，做出一副嬉皮笑脸的样子。

“哎呀，这位老板。别光顾着问我们黑袍使大人啊，不来问问我吗？“

老板的视线在沈巍和赵云澜之间来来回回晃动着，最后像是明白了什么，对着赵云澜也露出同样谄媚的的微笑：“那请问镇魂令主大人和黑袍使大人一同光临本店，是需要点什么呢？“

赵云澜把纸张的特点盘托而出，就百无聊赖地绕着店里转起圈来，又不小心踢到放在地上摞到半人高的拓本，在轰响之中扬了一屋子的尘土。而就在此时，赵云澜隐隐感到了一股不怀好意的视线向他刺来，不由得心中一惊，环视周围却发现满屋飘扬的尘灰中除了老板，沈巍和他自己再没有第四个人。

老板还在一旁絮絮叨叨，告诉沈巍这样的纸张在之前祭祀活动中很是常用，还能附着一些黑能量，但是随着时代发展，也早就没人用这种又贵又脆的纸来画符祭祀了，他们书店剩下这一批纸还不知道是多少年前进的货呢。

赵云澜总觉得面对危险自己的直觉一般格外地准确，他对着沈巍抿了抿嘴，满意地看到沈巍立刻和老板道别离开，正要推辞老板塞过来的紫色符纸，却被赵云澜以不要白不要的心态从中截胡。

“从我的分析上来看，确实是这家店的纸更接近我找到的那一张。“

拐出书店所在的小巷，地星的大街可谓人山人海，让沈巍不得不提高声音。被挤在后面的赵云澜也只能在嘈杂中对着沈巍大声回答，”按书店店长给的购买记录调查吧！“没等他话音落下，他就感觉后背被人拍了一记，紧接着透过夹克传来一阵灼烧的温度。

赵云澜心里暗道糟糕，想扯下外衣却发现眼前的世界在逐渐扭曲着旋转拉扯，周围的声音也像是隔了一层水膜传到他耳边，而他的身体似乎也被什么吸住了一样无法动弹。他赵云澜在感受到那刺人的目光起，就小心翼翼地注意着身边的异动，但他千算万算也没想到，他会在大庭广众之下惨遭暗算。

在意识模糊之际，它似乎听见了沈巍呼喊着他的名字，声音忽远忽近，他的手被死死攥住，熟悉的温度沁着薄汗传过来。他好像看见沈巍雕琢似的眼眸里满溢而出的焦急，不过又在旋转中变形消失不见，赵云澜感觉自己像一麻袋土豆被甩来甩去甩上了卡车，还在绵延不绝的减速带上行驶了数千公里，五脏六腑要在震荡感中冲破肉体的束缚甩出体外。

唯一能慰藉赵云澜的是抓住他的那只手，他无比确定自己的手已经被攥到青紫，但他也全力回握着，在震荡旋转的黑暗中，为了不丢失对方而用尽全力。

——直到赵云澜的头颅狠狠地磕在马路沿上。

头部传来剧烈的疼痛让赵云澜瞬间转醒，甫一睁眼就被眼前五彩斑斓的灯光闪出泪花，擦着他的头顶好像有什么东西呼啸而过，耳边逐渐清晰的喧闹与笑声再次提醒赵云澜他已经从磨人的黑暗回到了现实。

现实？

赵云澜眨动着勉强适应光线的眼睛抬头，在看到他头顶闪着强光的巨物时瞪大了眼睛。

他在强烈的违和感中突然觉得，他自己可能不在地星或者海星的任何一个角落了。

虽然只有一瞬，但是赵云澜以特调处处长的名义保证自己没有看错。

在他头顶上，赵云澜有史以来见过的最大公开投放屏幕上，他看见了自己的脸。

——顶着自己从来没有梳过的发型，捧着一盒盒不知道是什么的东西，笑得像一个丰收亩产千万斤的老农一样慈祥。


	2. Chapter 2

没等赵云澜从看到自己的脸出现在巨型广告的震惊中回过心神，他的胸腔后知后觉地发出漫向四肢百骸的钝痛来。  
而他逐渐回复清明的大脑立刻判断出胸腔的钝痛并非来自什么钝器，而是沈巍的鼻子。

沈巍整张脸怼进他的胸膛，眼镜腿在肋骨和颧骨之间弯折出一个不正常的弧度，像树杈一样支棱出来。而他们两个也发财树一样扭在地面上，仔细一看两个人的手还紧紧交握着不肯松开，仿佛一起被扔出家门的痴男怨女。

沈巍捂着鼻梁泪眼朦胧地抬起头，赵云澜头顶上的广告投屏早已换上了一位不知名女星的唇彩广告，屏幕发出的粉红柔光恰巧打在他因为蹭上赵云澜的夹克而略显绯红的脸颊上，尽管略显狼狈，但也让赵云澜结结实实倒抽了一口气。

听见抽气声的沈巍心里一紧，连忙从赵云澜身上爬起，松开交握的手，跪在地面上探向赵云澜极有可能是最先着地的后脑勺，一边扫视着观察视线所及赵云澜的身体情况。

“云澜，你感觉还好吗？”

好得不能再好了。  
赵云澜心里暗暗道，看着沈巍在斑驳各色的的灯光下浸染着。

龙城的夜晚和他们所在的未知地点不同，古朴的城市在日落西山之后不再散发白日的生机。街边的路灯投下昏黄的灯光，街上零零散散的窗子里透出不甚明亮的节能灯光，连在大街上飞驰的车辆也幽灵一般反射着灯光飘过，静谧的大街上只能时而听见楼户里摔了玩具的孩子的哭叫或是打麻将正到兴头上的人们的笑骂。

他和沈巍一般会在这个时候相约外出，品尝龙城难得的静谧——不论是刚从冗杂案件中脱身，还是刚批完让人头大的期末试卷。赵云澜也乐得欣赏在夜色朦胧中，在街灯下镀上光晕的沈巍，向他弯着含着一汪春水的眼眸，在微光中影影绰绰看不真切。

赵云澜轻握住探向他后脑的手，伸手帮沈巍扶了扶早已经不成样子的眼镜，在镜片的反光中看见自己有点傻的笑脸。

疼还是有点疼的。

他大约估计了一下自己腰间的疼痛，判断出自己大概是从半米多高砸在了这个陌生得很的地方。

“没事没事，就是摔了一下，快起来。”

终于意识到他们已经以一个盘根错节的扭曲姿势在地面上纠缠了许久，感到自己有可能有些“有伤风化”的赵云澜在牛仔裤上狠狠蹭了蹭站上沙土的手，拽着沈巍踉踉跄跄地勉强恢复直立。

沈巍急着查看赵云澜的伤势，想要动用黑能量才发现自己体内一片虚无，筋脉内流淌的能量仿佛沉睡了一般不由他调动使用，同赵云澜的生命链接在他三番五次的查看之下发出了些许微弱的回应，最终消失在他体内的空洞静寂中。

见沈巍满脸写着慌乱，赵云澜猜测是他的黑能量体系又出了什么问题，他自然而然地挂上沈巍肩膀，正欲动用久疏战阵的昆仑神力，就听见他的身后传来一声压抑进喉咙里的惊呼。

紧接着一束强光就对准了他，赵云澜第二次被闪到疯狂眨眼，只堪堪来得及挡在沈巍面前。赵云澜眯眼望向不知道哪个不长眼的家伙，只看见手机闪光灯背后的人一手捂住嘴，但没能遮挡激动到扭曲的面容。

那人身后旁跟着一个洛丽塔小姑娘，在看见赵云澜的脸后也不禁扭曲了精致的妆容，又在看到在阴影中的沈巍之后，脸上的粉底都脱落了一层，眼睛瞪到不可思议的大小，她死死拽住胸前繁复的蕾丝花边，也不管那个可怜的织物被扯断了多少根丝线，发出嘶哑破音的尖叫——

“朱一龙！！！！！！”  
这一嗓子起码吸引了半个大街的人的目光，嬉笑着走过街头的人们禁不住一个个回头，沈巍和赵云澜被一众人行注目礼，身周的空气都燥热起来。

沈巍看着娇俏的少女对着他热泪盈眶，仿佛得到了神明洗礼的如痴如醉模样，疑从中来，后知后觉在心里发出和赵云澜同样的疑问：

锥龙是什么？

隔着马路，他们远远听见了一声更加兴奋激昂的尖叫，穿过人群回荡在大街上。  
以此为信号，人群向他们两人逐渐聚拢。

对危险总是第六感鲜明的赵云澜扯着沈巍想要逃离逐渐缩小的包围圈，就被突然凑上前来的精壮男人拉了个结实，和刚才尖叫的女生一样，他面露红光，支支吾吾说不出一具完整的话，盯得赵云澜手脚发凉，头皮发麻。

“喂我说你……”  
还没等赵云澜出声谴责，面前的男人就如视珍宝般捧起他的一只手：  
“宇哥。”男人甚至还抽了抽鼻子，“我喜欢你很久了。”

赵云澜：？？？？？？  
赵云澜：谁是宇哥？？

这一番深情告白让赵云澜腹部一阵抽搐，就算是他大战后凯旋归来，成为了龙城更是世界的英雄，他也从来没见过有谁对他用这样的架势表达敬意爱意。赵云澜看着自己被捧住的手，一阵恶寒袭来，不由得思考起男人口中的“宇哥”究竟是何方神圣。  
而在电光火石之中，赵云澜眼前男人的手被沈巍狠狠打掉，虽然被歪掉的眼镜腿消磨了气势，但赵云澜觉得用神挡杀神，佛挡杀佛来形容沈巍现在的神情也丝毫不为过。

神挡杀神，佛挡杀佛的沈巍也没能严肃多久，就被一群人包围住嘘寒问暖。对着沈巍满是茫然和惊讶的表情，围观群众更是母性大发，各类的小礼物不要钱一样向沈巍怀里送，百般推拒也挡不住围上来的眼冒精光的群众，举起的手机更像是林中树木一样盘旋挤来。手足无措中，沈巍不知道什么时候被塞了一根签名笔，更有甚者拉起自己的T裇送到他的手下。

他们没有恶意。  
沈巍没办法像对付围攻上前的敌人一样对着眼前痴狂的群众狠揍，他完全不理解这个世界究竟是怎么回事，所有人都对赵云澜和他围追堵截。

——简直就像是丧尸电影。特调处的电影之夜让沈巍想起这个场景，在推阻之下，他甚至不小心用签名笔划到了谁的衣衫，更令人毛骨悚然的是，被他划到的那人丝毫没有被冒犯的愤怒，反而露出幸福洋溢的笑容来。

这个世界疯了。  
赵云澜挣扎着从人人群中拖出一只手来，在人声嘈杂中他听见了由远及近的警笛声。

再不跑就完球。

四面八方掷来的问题让他头脑发昏，此起彼伏的“宇哥”让他心里烦闷不堪。想着自己也许还在这一帮人中有点威信，赵云澜心生一计：

“停！！！！！”  
赵云澜包裹着不耐和怒火的嗓音让现场叽里呱啦的人群瞬间安静下来。不仅是人群，连沈巍都惊到瞪大了眼，赵云澜看见他抓着签名笔的手还悬在空中，连忙一把抓过，未等他有所反应就向着人群薄弱之处粗暴地挤出。

终于离开围攻的两人一秒也不敢多作停留，不顾身后“龙哥”“宇哥”的急切呼喊，迈开长腿撒丫子狂奔起来，一拐两拐跑进人迹罕至的小巷。听着身后照相机的声音此起彼伏地响起靠近，赵云澜使出吃奶的劲扯着沈巍跑向小巷尽头，又惊喜地发现小巷门口刚下乘客的一辆出租车。

那应该是出租车吧。  
他们可以说是借着惯性摔进了车里，赵云澜饱受摧残的脑袋又狠狠撞在车玻璃上发出一声巨响，惊得司机用不可言喻的表情看着后座火急火燎的亡命鸳鸯。

“快走，随便哪。”赵云澜扒开沈巍又一次关切地伸过来的手，加了一句。  
“别走堵车的路。”

司机一脸狐疑地盯着着他们两个，发动油门冲上马路，又突然想起什么似的，惊喜中带着些许揶揄回过头，一脸吃瓜群众吃到惊天大瓜的贱兮兮表情。

“朱一龙和白宇是吧。”司机的眼神在他们两个之间扫来扫去，终于停在了他们交握着的手上，表情不由得又贱了一个度。  
“你们……”司机意味深长地停顿了一下，“在这拍戏呢？”

赵云澜听见这两个名字就忍不住火气上涌。  
他们是作了什么孽，被人这样围追堵截？

这个地方到底是怎么回事！  
这个白宇，这个朱一龙，到底是他妈的谁！

而被赵云澜念得咬牙切齿的主角之一，正埋在松软蓬松的被窝里，睡得正香。

这份宁静祥和没有持续多久，就被催命一样响起的电话铃声打断。  
朱一龙烦躁地把脸埋进枕头里，扯过被子盖过头顶，蜷成一个蛋糕卷躲避现实。在时长十秒的理智与睡意的天人交战中，朱一龙的理智逐渐占据上风，他从被子的缝隙伸出一只手，够上床头的电话，看是经纪人打来的，深深地叹了口气。

不是说了下了剧组让他好好睡上一天吗？

睡神朱一龙心里泛起一阵委屈，接听了电话，声音还闷在被子里沉沉的，带着刚睡醒的慵懒沙哑：  
“唔，怎么了……”

“你现在在哪？！”  
气急败坏的声音透过听筒传进朱一龙的耳朵，直接震碎了他残存的那点睡意。

“啊？”

“早就和你说了不要乱跑，这次还扯上白宇做什么？！”  
经纪人连珠炮一样的话让刚睡醒的朱一龙的神经发麻。

他什么时候乱跑了？扯上老白又是什么意思？

他试图问出自己的疑惑里最关键的一部分。  
“老白怎么了……还有，我在家啊。”

经纪人听见他的回答，机关枪一样的指责突然像是缺了子弹，听筒里只能听见她急促的呼吸。  
“你一直在家？”

朱一龙轻笑，也不知道是什么惊天大事让精明干练的她突然失了分寸，于是他再三保证自己下了剧组之后一步都没踏出过家门，很是安分地做一个睡神直到刚才。  
“再说了。”朱一龙温和如水的嗓音安抚着经纪人的情绪，“我不是早就和你说了，我要睡一天的吗？”

经纪人深叹了一口气，明白过来是自己过于唐突了，她怎么能一时被冲昏头脑质疑向来事事有分寸的朱一龙呢。她看着另一只手机疯狂刷新的消息记录，也不由得松了一口气。  
“不是你就好，那我们有的是办法可以应对。”  
想着现在还是一头雾水的朱一龙，她亲切地提醒朱一龙，接下来在微博看到的任何东西都不要往心里去，公关团队自然会安排好一切。  
“过一会可能会让你发自拍澄清一下，你在家里随便照一照就行了，记得体现一下你的照相时间。”  
末了，她道一声“辛苦龙哥”，就干脆利落地挂了电话，独留满头问号的朱一龙。

微博？  
朱一龙不知道为什么，有一种风雨欲来的预感。

他已经习惯了铺天盖地的私信和艾特，但是当他打开微博，他倏然升起一种不大现实的感觉，仿佛微博上在进行一场只有他不知道原委的狂欢。

点开热搜，朱一龙绝望地发现前五条都和自己有关。  
那难怪经纪人气急败坏。

那一条#朱一龙 白宇#更是看得他气血上涌，指尖颤抖。  
点开标签，他更加绝望地发现，最高热度的微博是一条近十分钟的视频，然后就是零零散散的照片，而照片的主角无一例外是他自己和白宇。

准确来说，是沈巍和赵云澜造型的他们两个。  
他心情复杂地点开引爆舆论圈的那个视频，开头两秒就差点让他捏碎自己的手机。

视频里的“自己”以一个“男上加男”的姿势趴在“白宇”的胸前，仔细看的话，还能看到十指相扣的手。

朱一龙极其鲜明地感觉到自己的面部温度在持续升高，眼前都蒙上一片水雾，汗水沁出来，身体却开始发冷似的颤抖。  
他屏住呼吸，聚心凝神，将眼前已经开始出现重影的手机凑近眼前。

下一秒他就扔了出去。

手机落在地毯上没有发出声响，视频还在持续播放。朱一龙捂住双眼，整个人都像蒸了桑拿一般红到像是熟透，他的眼前还闪动着视频的片段——视频里的“自己”以一个极其暧昧的姿势撑在“白宇”身上，手还向“白宇”的头部伸去……更要命的是，他作为一个在演艺圈摸爬滚打了多年的老油条，一眼就看出视频中“自己”和“白宇“的情愫。视频中的“白宇”轻柔地帮“自己”扶了眼镜，朱一龙对天发誓，他在“白宇”的眼中看到了海誓山盟。

“卧槽……”  
朱一龙没憋住到嘴边的脏话，狠狠揉了揉自己本就睡到乱如鸟巢的头发。  
那个视频怎么看也像是真的。

他熟悉自己的五官——五官是他钻研演技的根本之一，也熟悉白宇的五官——他曾经因为这面孔夜不能寐，再怎么看，这五官绝对是他本人和白宇本人没错。

他还记得之前在剧组新了解一个词叫cosplay，也有不少人给他发过粉丝们扮成他的样子的照片，他也是一笑而过，反而觉得有些可爱，令人忍俊不禁。

现在cosplay已经能做到如此恐怖的境界了吗？  
他想起在蜡像馆的“朱二龙”，仔细对比了记忆发现视频中的“自己”反而似乎更加真实。

而且更令人尴尬的是，视频里上演的也是他曾经无耻肖想过的场面。

他捡回手机红着脸退出微博，打开微信，果不其然被卡到退出。在反复尝试登陆的一段时间里，朱一龙感受着自己如雷的心跳逐渐平复，不过依然以不慢的节奏持续撞击着他的胸腔。他急切地翻动着聊天消息，看到自己工作室成员在有条不紊地开始工作，不禁松了一口气，给他们回复一句“辛苦了”。

见他上线，工作室成员们也相继向他问好，不过更多的是叫他不要在意外界的纷扰。

而那个和他曾经交流甚密的人，没有丁点的消息。  
朱一龙在空白的聊天框上缓缓划动着，想着有没有可能刷新出一条消息来。他们最后的交流停滞在了十个月前，白宇给他发了一个衣服链接，请他参谋参谋并附上无数毛猴表情包，他平淡如水地回了一句“挺好”。

朱一龙盯着自己发出去的淡淡一句话，再次反思是不是自己太过冷漠，不善交际，让白宇和他的关系从一八年的盛夏开始渐行渐远，从曲线的顶点直落而下。

沉浸于工作，让朱一龙暂时忘记了未曾说出口的仰慕，直到今天他和白宇的名字联合起来闯入众人的视线，引爆了舆论，朱一龙才突然回想起他自己割在心头的细小伤疤，留不下疼痛，只有骚动的轻痒，却让人难耐。

朱一龙站到窗前轻轻捻着在机场收到的向日葵花的花瓣，却发现它已经因为过度的日照开始干枯，擦过他的指尖飘落在阳台上。朱一龙对着窗中重叠模糊的的面庞，想起今天的灵异事件，叹出一口浊气朦胧了镜影。

他没由来地感觉疲惫。  
那个和他如此相似的人，此时又在何处，又在做什么呢？

沈巍头抵在出租车窗前，川流不息的车辆像星轨在立交桥上环绕着，在他眼瞳中倒映出星星点点的光芒。他以不轻的力道揉捏着作为礼物被硬塞进来的海绵包子，吃惊于这个城市的庞大与活力，又禁不住焦虑在如此陌生的世界调查疑案会受到前所未有的阻碍。即便是经历沧海桑田的黑袍使，也对这全新的状况不知所措，也只能尽其所能收集信息。

他和赵云澜不顾前座司机投来的奇异目光，各自霸占一个窗边观察起这个陌生城市来。直到出租出司机第十次回头，赵云澜终于和司机攀谈起来，可他们在这个世界相当于是桃花源中不知实事的村民，眼见司机看向他们的眼神越来越像看两个精神病患者，赵云澜才怂恿着司机打开了交通广播，自己安静了下来。

“北京市交通委提醒您……”  
赵云澜闭着眼睛绝望地翻了个白眼。

“北京市”这个名字他绝对没有在任何一张地图上见过。

也难怪沈巍的黑能量，他的昆仑神力一同哑了火。他们的存在，就不符合这个世界的伦理纲常，什么黑能量什么地星人在这里全部是杜撰出的笑话，公然讨论这些的人必然也会被判断是得了不轻的疯病。

赵云澜腰一塌窝在车座里，转眼看向仍然揣揣不安的沈巍，朝着司机怒了努嘴，晃了晃从他到这个世界开始就没了任何信号的手机。

沈巍了然，这时作为人民教师在龙城大学接受的熏陶展现得淋漓尽致——以一个角度完美的微笑收尾，沈巍毫无障碍地接过前座递来的手机。

赵云澜迅雷不及掩耳之势蹭到了沈巍身边，在沈巍握着的手机上打起字来。

他们一到这个世界就被错认成两个也许和他们面容相似的人，而这两人的名字也许是了解这个世界不错的突破口。

手机搜索的关联词条马上出现，赵云澜才发现自己搜索的名字打错了一个字。

原来是“白宇“不是”白羽“……  
赵云澜很快就发现了一条也许和他们有关联的线索  
——关联词后的“镇魂“二字。

是镇魂令的镇魂吗？

这时伸出一只圆滚滚的手指头不偏不倚地按在“词条搜索“上。

只见握住手机的那一只手猛地一抖，赵云澜一把按住，脑袋凑近看向手机屏幕。  
“卧……”  
一半的脏话被赵云澜憋进喉咙里，引来一阵呛咳。

那是一副影视剧封面，沈巍在左，赵云澜在右，乍一看眼中还泛着泪光，两个人的大头占据了海报大半的空间，特调处的成员们散落在他们两个的大头之下，中下方以艺术字体华丽地写着“镇魂”二字。

赵云澜熟悉自己的五官——毕竟好说歹说这么多年来每天能在镜子前见一见，更熟悉沈巍的五官——最近这几年他不知明着暗着端详了多少遍，再怎么看，这五官是赵云澜本人，也是沈巍本人没有错。

再一看简介中的小字，正楷字端端正正写着“朱一龙饰沈巍，白宇 饰赵云澜”。

“我们被演了？”  
赵云澜脑子里盘旋着一万个问号。“为什么他们和我们长得这么像？”

沈巍也不解，但他能确定海报中的人单看皮囊绝对是他追逐了万年的赵云澜没错，他早已将赵云澜的容貌雕刻进他的记忆，不容一点错误。

他伸手向下滑动，看见一个标题为“名场面”的带图文章，缩略图看起来正是他和赵云澜在车里的场景——如果当时车前有一个摄像机的话确实应该是这个场面，影像里的自己皱着眉头把赵云澜的头按在自己肩膀上，配字“实宠无疑“。

赵云澜应该不知道这件事。

这个认知在沈巍脑内炸开，火星四射，连带着双颊迅速升温，不一会就烧到了耳尖。

赵云澜只知道那天到了家后，沈巍为他端茶倒水煮粥收拾家，也被裹挟在疼痛中无法做出得体的回应。现如今看到这样一个小插曲，再配上沈巍显然是被戳破了什么的神情，赵云澜只觉得心底有蜜糖化开，甜蜜的气泡咕嘟着加速他的心跳。

他忍不住又靠近沈巍，直到能看清沈巍在闪烁而过的光线下面部的绒毛。

“云……云澜，好好查案……”  
沈巍有气无力地转移话题，按灭手机推了赵云澜一把，“特调处的大家还……”

“我在好好查案啊。“  
赵云澜反驳得理直气壮。

“死猫不是跟在我们后面吗。”赵云澜“迎男而上”，“他肯定告诉特调处那一帮了，估计他们也在想办法呢。”

不料听到这句话的沈教授愣住了，像是突然想起了什么一样惊坐起身，又俯下身检查自己的西装裤腿，那里不出意料破破烂烂，仔细辨别布料，看着更像是什么东西撕扯留下的痕迹。

“大庆。”沈巍瞪大眼睛，“我记得他好像跟上来了。”

沈巍记得自己被赵云澜拖进漩涡时什么东西扯住了自己的裤脚，在漫长的颠簸震荡中他也明显地感受到了有什么东西禁不住甩动松开了自己。

赵云澜对着沈巍，同样瞪大了眼睛。他清楚地记得在他们摔在地上的周边，都没有任何一只猫的影子。

“那他在哪里？“

——————

小剧场：

司机：你们二位这是去哪啊。

司机：我们已经兜圈儿兜了两个小时了。

司机：我看你们两个，嗯。

司机：精神可能不太好……

司机：也不多收你们钱了，就收五百吧。

沈巍：好。

司机：……

司机：这是冥币吗？

沈巍：？？？

赵云澜：啊……这是国外的一种货币。

赵云澜：这些够你们的五百块。

赵云澜：真的我不骗你。

司机：别整这些邪乎的。

赵云澜：这位师傅我们真的……

司机：我也没想刁难你们。

司机：看你们也，嗯，挺难的。

司机：拍戏太辛苦了吧。

司机：年纪轻轻可不能就这么病了啊。

司机：这样吧。

司机：我女儿特喜欢你俩。

司机：你俩给我签个名算了。

司机：今天她生日，我送她。

赵云澜：……

赵云澜：对不住了两位大兄弟。

赵云澜：请问我们签在哪里？

沈巍：……


	3. Chapter 3

随着器械启动的轰隆声，刺眼的无影灯光照下，眼前突然亮起的橘色让大庆猛地挣动起来，却被拷死在四肢上的锁链压制住，只能发出喀拉喀拉金属的哀鸣。

太亮了，睁不开眼睛。

大庆尝试动用妖术变成黑猫逃脱，但他的身体就像普通人类一样，感受不到丝毫能量的流淌。

挣扎之际，猫科动物的耳朵捕捉到了两个人的脚步声逐渐靠近。一个听起来雷厉风行，大理石地面都能被那人的脚后跟踏出节奏韵律来，另一个则是拖泥带水，鞋跟磨在地面上发出刺耳的噪音。

那两个人停在了大庆的身边。  
大庆想着装死迷惑来历不明的两人，却在屏息之际听到了他无比熟悉的声音——

“死猫。”那个声音听起来还是那么骚包，“你可终于肯来了。”

强光下猫科动物更为敏感的眼睛不断流出泪水，迷蒙之间他似乎看见了他家铲屎官兼特调处处长扯着一个颇为变态的笑脸，端详着大庆的身体。

大庆只觉得汗毛直竖。

卧槽老赵终于变态了？居然想对他一只万年老猫下手？

那沈教授怎么办？

还没等老猫大庆认真思考自己的贞操问题，自己的另一侧响起了电锯引擎的轰鸣，电锯带着回音接近，让大庆不禁猛地一抖，又不幸地被手铐钉在身下的铁床上。

“小巍，别那么急嘛！”赵云澜一手撑在铁床上，隔着惊慌失措的大庆拍拍沈巍的肩，而沈巍像是没听到赵云澜的声音，空洞浑浊的眼珠颤了颤，持着电锯的手纹丝不动。大庆惊恐地发现，那电锯上似乎沾着大量黑红色的痕迹，随着切割链的快速转动飞出了不知是什么的碎末。

“我们可是专业的。”赵云澜安抚性地揉了揉大庆的头，“还没有一只猫接受了我们的“专业手术”还不说一句好。”说罢赵云澜大手一挥，推了沈巍一把，就着赵云澜的手劲，沈巍手上的凶器电锯就直指大庆的某个关键部位而去。

大庆疯狂地扭动着，几乎把铁床掀翻，不停地躲避着锯向代表他雄性尊严的部位的电锯，还不忘顶着强光对着赵云澜破口大骂。

“我操你大爷啊赵云澜！老子好心伺候你一万年，你就这么恩将仇报啊！”

“沈教授你他妈快醒醒啊！你要害死我老猫吗！我可是仅剩的亚兽猫族！”

就算是喊破喉咙也阻止不了电锯轰响着靠近大庆的身体，大庆两腿一蹬，两眼一闭，觉得猫生一万年不值得，最后还不是得被自己主子害死，还死得这样没有尊严。

不过预料之中的疼痛没有传来，在黑暗中的一阵抽搐后，黑猫的圆脸蹭到了软绵绵的织物，大庆一个激灵翻身坐起，才发现自己躺在一张毛绒地毯上，猫身饼一样舒展着摊开，哪里还有令人生畏的刑床和手术灯下的电锯惊魂沈教授。

原来是一场梦……

大庆甩甩不甚清醒的猫头，想起不久前特调处电影之夜的《电锯惊魂》，他和林静抱在一起，对着电视里飞舞的残肢断骸做作地惊声鬼叫，被赵云澜一人赏赐了一个爆栗才安静下来。

说到自家老大赵云澜，大庆简直怀疑他就是一强力电磁铁，专门吸引一些莫名其妙的危险。

在地星闲逛的时间美好而短暂，大庆无意间回头，绝望地看见身体已经消失了一半的赵云澜和拼命扯着他的沈教授。提醒着他不要忘恩负义的亚兽猫族本能驱使着他奔向漩涡之中的两人，千钧一发之际他扯住了沈教授的裤腿，却一同被甩进震荡的黑暗中。  
接着……接着他就不小心松开了沈教授，就到这个地方来了？

借着窗外透进的微光，大庆判断他在一栋住宅的卧室里，绕过障碍物床铺跳上这间卧室的窗台，向外眺望也只能看见熹微光芒中耸立的一栋栋高楼。大庆聚精会神地感受起身处的空间，却听到从房间深处传来淅淅沥沥的水声，迅速适应了黑暗的大庆又在刚刚绕过的床铺上看见了随手扔上去的贴身衣物。

这里有人！

模糊传来的水声停止了，大庆惊恐地发现窸窣的脚步声接近自己所在的卧室，对准了床头柜下的缝隙一跃而下，不料长尾一甩带倒了窗台上的花瓶，好巧不巧掉在没有铺到地毯的实木地板上，发出一声清脆的响声四分五裂，连带着瓶中枯萎的向日葵花砸向地面，彻底掉秃了仅剩的花瓣。

得，这下子躲也没用了。

门外的脚步声顿住了，在大庆屏息聆听的十来秒中，门被轻轻旋开，魁梧的影子打在墙上，乍一看似乎还手持武器，仿佛斩魂刀一样带着无尽寒气逼迫而来。

只希望来的不是个虐猫狂人。大庆在心里默默祈祷，想着一会卖个萌能不能免一顿皮肉之苦。

房间的灯被按开，在亮起的昏黄光线下大庆绷紧全身准备迎接敌人来袭。但是预料之中的殊死搏斗没有来临，大庆却迷惑地猫头一歪。

来人出乎意料的是他格外熟悉的人。

“沈教授”耷拉着湿发，一脸凶神恶煞的样子，宽大的浴袍和毛绒拖鞋显得违和感重重，另一手作为”武器“抓着的旋转拖把更是让大庆想要不顾形象地狂笑出声，真是见了鬼才让他把拖把看成斩魂刀，他只觉得好笑和疑惑——和他一起被甩到不知哪里的沈教授居然还在这个地方洗个澡，真是好有闲情逸致。

“大人。”黑猫皮笑肉不笑，“老赵呢？您怎么还洗上澡了？“

“我靠！“  
面前的“沈教授“凶神恶煞的面容在一瞬间崩裂，全然没有大庆印象中的平静无波。他把手中的拖把甩向地面，没等大庆火上浇油地调侃几句，就重重摔上了房门。

大庆：？？？？？？

朱一龙头抵在门上，怀疑自己开门的方式出现了问题。  
温热的水也浇不尽他今天纷乱的思绪，白宇和“自己”纠缠在地上的画面不停闪回，在他的脑子里盘旋着不停撩动着他的神经。拍戏和工作间的日常被打破，还没等他对这样的“非日常”适应良好，一只会说话的猫出现在了他的卧室，长得还和白宇在镇魂片场逗过的猫有几分神似，就是更胖了一些。

门内的猫还不停喊着他“沈教授”，声音隔着门板传过来居然有些熟悉。

等到再听不到响动，从小被教育“激流勇进”的朱一龙狠下心来，不论是自己精神失常的事实，还是自己房间内对他侃侃而谈的黑猫，他都打算硬着头皮去面对。  
这个时候他格外想念被送出去养的两只狗子。

可再次打开房门，地上不再是那个温顺无害的黑猫。

一大片黑影一跃而起笼罩住朱一龙，带着铁锈味的腥气从刺出的獠牙间喷出，脊背撞上地面，朱一龙在面前野兽浑浊的眼瞳中看见自己的镜影——被漆黑的利爪箍住，在地上动弹不得。

“夜尊——”野兽咆哮着，油光滑亮的黑色皮毛在愤怒与戒备中炸开。“碎尸万段——”

利爪狠压肩胛骨的剧痛让朱一龙皱紧眉头，在疑惑之中生出蔓延的怒火来，身上巨兽的重量让他爆出青筋，额上的汗水渗进还未干的发丝里。他无惧地直视野兽，却看见了眼底一片狂暴肆虐，理智散尽的野兽对他的质问置若罔闻，只是重复着意义不明的嘶吼将尖牙对准眼前猎物的喉咙。

好在从小学起的散打让朱一龙在千钧一发之际对敌手的疏漏有着绝佳的意识，再加上他在平日里始终不会疏忽的锻炼，他瞅准机会，对着咆哮而来的野兽下体一记膝踢，流畅顺达的发力让眼前的野兽力道一松，被身下的男人直接掀翻，迎面而来的刺拳终于唤回了野兽的意识，野兽发出不符合体格的一声“喵呜——”，便蜷成一个巨型肉球，眼见一点点地缩水下去，最后只剩一个可怜兮兮的黑猫埋在地毯里无助地颤抖着。

气喘吁吁的朱一龙也想不到自己会有在自家卧室比划泰拳的一天，他抄起扔在地上的拖把，将尖端狠狠往眼前的黑猫面前一打。对方一个激灵抬头，水灵灵的大眼睛对着他，很难不让人心生怜悯。

朱一龙压下即将要掀起波涛的慈爱之心，甩了甩遮到额前的湿发，装出一副横眉怒目的样子，恶狠狠地问道：“你到底是什么？”  
说罢还觉得自己确实有可能得了疯病，居然开始对着猫大吼大叫了。

大庆也不解自己怎么突然就失去了对妖力的控制，顺带还带了降智buff，眼前这个看起来正常的男人怎么看也没办法和走到哪里都挥洒中二的夜尊挂上钩。

沈教授他们家原来是三胞胎吗？  
怎么没见和老赵说过啊。

暗中观察默默吐槽是一回事，大庆看着带有威胁意味杵在他面前的拖把杆，估摸了一下自己失控之后消失得一干二净的妖力，不禁胯下一阵疼痛，还是颤颤巍巍地开了口。  
“我是亚兽猫族的大庆，我也不是故意要攻击你的……”大庆咽了咽口水，看见对方难以置信地挑起眉毛，“看你长得这么像我认识的两个人，我还以为你是什么恶人假扮……”话说到最后大庆自己也没了底气。

朱一龙在听到“亚兽猫族“时一愣，听见他名叫“大庆”又是一愣，心中不可思议的猜测已经成型，毕竟猫都能变身说话了，还有什么更加离奇呢？

他好像明白自己和白宇莫名其妙的热搜从哪里来了。

面前的猫还是叨叨个不停，从地星讲到海星，从亚兽身世讲到猫族妖力，才感觉到朱一龙愈发严肃的视线，才心虚地停下自己管不住的嘴，装作乖乖猫安静地等待发落。

朱一龙拿走拖把，拢了拢浴袍蹲在乖乖黑猫面前，一人一猫静静对视。  
最后还是朱一龙忍不住深叹一口气，求证自己的离奇想法。

“你是不是跟着赵云澜和沈巍来这里的？”  
大庆睁圆了猫眼惊问他为什么知道，朱一龙像是早就料到一般，无奈地笑了笑，伸手掐了掐肥到软嫩的一张猫脸。

“我大概知道他们在哪。”

大庆在车后座上摆弄着朱一龙扔来的手机，猫爪蹭来蹭去怎么也按不到搜索按键。

夜已深了，车子行驶得久违的顺遂，看着一排亮起的绿灯和寥寥的车辆，朱一龙一踩油门，已经归于沉寂的街景在车窗飞掠而过。

他也只是知道赵云澜和沈巍被拍到的地方而已，怎么就信誓旦旦地保证黑猫要帮他找到那两人了呢？

黑猫大庆在后座摊成一个猫条，随着车辆颠簸还掀起点点肉浪。自从知道了《镇魂》这一电视剧之后，他便交予了朱一龙全然的信任，心安理得地坐着人家的车去找不知浪到哪里去的主子夫夫。

看着路灯下朱一龙的侧脸，大庆只能在心里啧啧女娲捏人就是有偏心，怎么就能把人造成这样一副眉目如画的样子。朱一龙的形象和大庆认知中的沈教授有不小的偏差，单从外形上看是单薄了一些，不过力量绝对不输当年给他免费马杀鸡的大力神沈教授，性格上来讲也有相似之处，但是不同之处更加明显——不同于沈教授一看就是个老古董的古井无波，对着赵云澜才能掀起一点波澜，面前的这个人可以称得上是有些活泼。

“龙哥。”看这不到一会，连龙哥都叫上了，“那演我的那个人……帅不帅啊？”  
听见一个万年老猫叫自己“哥”，朱一龙的心情格外复杂，但是想起李砚这个活泼好动的后辈，他又觉得能够接受了一些。

“挺帅的。”  
这个过于敷衍的评价让大庆扭身跳上了副驾驶，自来熟地吐槽他话少得可怜，却对上朱一龙一扫而过的平淡眼神，又觉得胯下钝痛起来。

这时朱一龙却把车子一停，差点把大庆甩进车座底下。在他们面前停下的出租车里，钻出来两位罪魁祸首，大摇大摆地仗着夜深在一片空地上左看右看，不一会还蹲下去欣赏起马路沿子来。

明明能猜到沈巍和赵云澜是在尽其所能地调查，朱一龙还是没由来地一阵心惊肉跳。想着可能即将深夜加班的工作室成员们，他推了一把大庆拉开副驾驶车门，催促他快把两人带上车来，紧急交流一番。

像是疑惑他为什么不自己下车似的，黑猫莫名其妙地看了朱一龙一眼，一跃下车奔向了马路上的两人。

车上的朱一龙咬着指甲，心跳在见到下车的两人之后早已过速，在路灯的边缘光线下他能看见两人过分熟稔的面孔，呼啸而过的车时而照亮远处的他们，他看见赵云澜不可思议地瞪大了眼睛，俯下身拎起大庆的后颈，在大庆的指示下看向他停车的地方，眯起眼睛试图看清车膜遮挡下朱一龙的面孔。

看着赵云澜放下大庆揽着沈巍跑来，朱一龙突然觉得自己没有拖白羊座的后腿，有时候真是大心脏到连自己都害怕。  
等到他们进入自己车灯的照射范围，朱一龙还是切切实实地呼吸一窒，难以言说的违和感笼罩下来，看着赵云澜长在沈巍身上的手，更是感觉说不上的情绪漫上心头。他好像恍然间回到了那个夏天之前充盈着忙碌和欢笑的时光，他和白宇靠在特调处的沙发上，剧本摊在桌子上，空白处被他们两个的字迹填满，而白宇拿着一根棍子怼来怼去，被他一把抓住夺过后露出一脸坏笑——

后车门发出咔哒一声，朱一龙一个激灵转过身，看着赵云澜爬上车座，颇为自然地和他打了声招呼。

“朱老师您好，久仰久仰。”胳膊肘靠上副驾驶的椅背，赵云澜打量着不敢和他对视的朱一龙，发出一声轻笑，却意料之外地发现对方泛红的耳尖。

沈巍把没个正形的赵云澜按回车座，捞起大庆关上车门，见前座的朱一龙神情怪异，不禁也为大半夜麻烦了人而感到不好意思。

“很抱歉，朱一龙先生，为您添了这么多麻烦……”沈巍轻声道歉，也暗暗惊叹世界上除了他的胞弟夜尊居然还会有和自己如此相似的面庞，“我是龙城大学的教授沈巍，这位是龙城特别调查处的处长赵云澜，我想您应该已经了解了关于我们的一些信息……”

朱一龙只是点头，说了一声“没事”就踩上油门，神色看似平静下来，只是手指一下下敲着方向盘，昭示着他波涛起伏心情的冰山一角。他从后视镜里瞥向后座上的两人，却对上赵云澜笑眯眯的眼神，一惊之下朱一龙眨眨眼收回视线，发现手下汗湿了一片，几乎在方向盘上打滑。眼下这样的情况确实让他手足无措，他本不算擅长与人交流，更何况是如此特殊的对象，如果白宇在的话就好了——他永远是人群的粘合剂，不论是对着隔行的同事还是探视来的上司，他都能侃侃而谈。有这一会儿白宇早就和赵云澜称兄道弟，和沈巍侃起地星改革来了，也许顺带还能撸一把大庆的猫毛。

而他只能木在驾驶座上，跟接受审问一样不安地瞥着身后人们的一举一动，一触即发的气氛在空气中蔓延着，让朱一龙更加坐立不安。

好在这时候有人说话了，跳上副驾驶的大庆看着赵云澜笑眯眯地等人家开口说话的样子叹了口气，想着报答龙哥的救命之恩，开口问出从见面就想着问的一件事。

“龙哥，你的赵云澜在哪啊？”

车子明显偏移了一寸，又拐回来。

赵云澜则是从后座弹起来，和朱一龙异口同声：  
“什么叫我/他的赵云澜？”

面红耳赤的朱一龙看见大庆的肥猫脸上挂着些许揶揄，一副“看老子帮到你没”的表情，勉强勾起一丝微笑。赵云澜看着气氛有所缓和，拉了拉沈巍的袖子叫他给朱一龙说明一下状况，还“黑袍哥哥”左“黑袍哥哥”右地挤兑他，一副饱食终日的样子挤了挤眼睛。

沈巍无奈地拍掉赵云澜的手，却发现驾驶座的人又红了一个色号，后知后觉地和赵云澜拉远了距离，和朱一龙简要说明了他们被牵扯进这个世界的缘由。朱一龙虽然回话不多，但也算是简明扼要地概括了这个世界的情况。赵云澜在旁听着，又头痛起案件的搜查进度来。

他们在原本的世界杳无音讯凭添麻烦，在这边的世界找线索又是如同大海捞针……

赵云澜揉了揉脸，回顾着自从他掉进这个世界之后的点滴，又突然被雷打了一般惊坐起身，一把箍住驾驶座的椅背，急切地问唯一一个对这世界熟悉的朱一龙。

“北京对于你刚刚说的‘地球’来说，是不是很小很小的一个地方？”

得到朱一龙首肯之后，赵云澜若有所思地回顾起他们几个被传送到的地点——无一例外全部是在北京，而大庆更是要命地降落在了朱一龙的卧室里。

巧合也不能这样巧啊。  
低概率事件发生了，而且还是接连两次。

万一这个传送和他们这边的人有关呢？  
他们通过一部电视剧《镇魂》相联系，那是否意味着在地星海星发生的异动也会围绕着这些相联系的人发生呢？

赵云澜的直觉告诉他，也许解开案件的关键线索会在出演《镇魂》的人周围被发现。

他和沈巍在网上借着出租车司机的手机搜索了不少信息，甚至红了城墙厚的脸皮看着“自己”在特调处和那一帮吵吵闹闹，还背着沈巍手贱摸圣器送死，其中还包括主演朱一龙和白宇的一些消息和传闻，纵然网络上的消息真真假假，赵云澜和沈巍还是得出一个令人满意的结论——

不论是什么平行世界，沈巍和赵云澜天生一对，好是登对。

赵云澜当然心里美滋滋，他觉得沈巍心里也是欣慰的。

“这个情况不得和‘那一位’说一声吗？”赵云澜半是玩笑半是调侃地说，眼见朱一龙红着脸摇头拒绝，神情中满是认真的否定，实在是像极了之前“我错了但是我还敢”的倔强沈巍。

沈巍背着他偷着摸着去受伤不说，地星再棘手的难处也总是一笔带过，赵云澜往往在一切尘埃落定之后才能从沈巍口中挖出丁点消息来，更有甚者是沈巍支持不住袒露伤痕，赵云澜才能看到他的伤与痛。

黑袍使想瞒，有什么瞒不住的呢？

晓之以情动之以理，赵云澜只能对上沈巍这样“死都不说”的倔强神情，心中千刀万剐的痛，沈巍却无法察觉，偏偏要以鲜血浇灌赵云澜的真心。

好在他们有时间。  
有时间歇斯底里，有时间舔舐伤口。  
记忆中成年后唯一的一次崩溃，赵云澜被刺得千疮百孔的心终于崩塌，眼泪止不住地流，流进嘴巴里只留下酸涩一片。他摇晃着沈巍，却不敢太用力气扯到沈巍背后连成一片的灼伤，通红的眼中满满的都是沈巍，他对着他，毫无曾经云淡风轻的释然。

他问：“你什么时候才能明白啊？”

从那之后，沈巍逐渐认识到赵云澜说的是什么——他毫无保留地爱着赵云澜，甚至愿意用生命献祭，赵云澜为什么还是那么地痛苦。

“我也觉得应该告诉白先生。”沈巍沉静的嗓音适时地响起。

朱一龙下意识抵触着这样情况下和白宇的联系，他还没整理好心情，白宇人在剧组工作，再加上他已经很久没有和白宇近距离沟通过了——但是赵云澜和沈巍的催促又让他下意识安慰自己，和白宇联系是和案情有关，而他不能去逃避。

在红灯前停车之际，朱一龙试探性地打出一个“在吗？”发给白宇，不料对方秒回。

“在啊龙哥，怎么了？”  
熟悉的语调让朱一龙逐渐找回从前交谈的氛围与节奏，精神上放松不少。

他一个视频电话打过去，想着这样应该比较好解释，却意料之外没有一秒接通。  
正在他以为白宇不方便接电话要挂断时，电话接通了，白宇在对面气喘吁吁，还扯了扯卫衣领子，一脸难以置信地盯着屏幕。

“对不起，打扰了。这么晚了……”朱一龙接通电话才不好意思地意识到现在已经半夜两点了，正是人家休息的时间，他看着白宇在屏幕前放大的脸，不禁有些羞臊。

“害，什么话啊龙哥。”白宇挠了挠头，看着朱一龙身后的背景惊叹出声，“我靠龙哥你这么晚了在外面开车？”

还没等朱一龙回复他什么，白宇突然露出被雷劈了一样的表情。  
“龙哥。”白宇听起来不似他风格的犹豫，“不会那个……真的是你吧？”

朱一龙一瞬间就反应过来他在指什么，他皱眉瞪着镜头，直到对方打着哈哈说自己开玩笑。

“嗯，老白。”朱一龙不由得斟酌自己将要说出口的惊人事实，“其实我找你，也跟这件事情有关。你旁边没有人吧？“

看着白宇脑门上写满了问号，瞪大眼睛点头的样子，朱一龙又有点磕巴。  
“你……你做一下心理准备。”

副驾驶上的大庆是按不住了，他挠着主驾驶的皮表面，尽力向上伸展着，想要一睹另一位“赵云澜”的真容。

眼见红灯的倒计时即将结束，朱一龙留恋地看了屏幕里的白宇一眼，心一横把手机递给了在后座隔岸观火的赵云澜。

“卧槽————————”

白宇分贝惊人的鬼叫传响在后座，赵云澜只看见屏幕上的画面急速转动，随着一声清脆的响声——

通话挂断了。


	4. Chapter 4

白宇吊着威亚，在剧组清出来的古楼间跳上跳下，导演千叮咛万嘱咐的“落地翻滚飞身而起摆酷哥pose”，他练习了不下十遍，鞋跟都要磨秃噜才罢休。他顶着浓浓夜色回到保姆车，接过助理递来的矿泉水吨吨牛饮。

农夫山泉浇灌而下，刚刚还蔫儿了吧唧的白宇马上原地复活，还是夜里依旧灿烂的小太阳花。他拍拍助理的肩道声辛苦，却直接对上一副“不知有一事当不当讲”的苦瓜脸，助理攥着白宇的手机，指尖在开机键上滑上滑下，从表情到姿态都写满了焦虑。

小太阳花终于在空气中嗅到了一丝微妙的味道。

刚刚被导演呼喝着从楼上一跃而下的时候，白宇发誓他看到全剧组的眼光几乎都聚集在他身上，好像他做了什么惊天动地的大事一样。白宇整理着戏服还暗自腹诽，他今天的戏确实比较有难度，但是他之前演比这更难的武打桥段，也没见人被这样如影随形地盯着看啊。

“说吧。”白宇作出一副了然于胸的姿态，除了那些捕风捉影的缺德报道还有什么能让剧组里的人对他那样“格外关注”，“又咋了？”

助理在一边帮他换下服饰，听到这句话又是一抖，还是屈从于了自家老板的淫威，老老实实地将手机交了出去，还不忘安慰白宇一句。  
“公司已经帮你处理过了，应……应该是没什么事了。”

白宇按开手机，却被微信爆炸般的消息提示惊得瞪大了眼。

距离上一次这样的盛况已经过去太久了，白宇摩挲着手机外壳默默想起被埋藏许久的夏日记忆，轻叹了口气一一点开闪烁着增加的小红点，浏览过一遍也没看出个所以然来。在不断重复的消息中，白宇敏锐地捕捉到了“朱一龙”和“微博”两个关键词，其中还混杂着一些让他头皮发麻的言论——什么“当街拥吻”，“携手私奔”之类的关键词则是被白宇本人自动屏蔽。

这都什么跟什么啊。太不靠谱了。

白宇在助理颤抖的注视下点开微博，不出意外是和微信一样的轰炸盛况，在他的首页第一是他龙哥发的一张自拍照，一副大梦初醒的样子，不过好在还算是打理过外形，对着摄像头笑得一脸无奈与无力，没被他龙哥的头挡住的角落里有个钟，白宇一估摸，想来是和他自己被大规模围观的时间相近。

再点开搜索界面，白宇怀疑自己眼睛出了问题。  
他和朱一龙联袂登上热搜第一，后面跟着的惊人数字让白宇更是感到不可思议，在他忙于拍戏的这一个夜晚似乎发生了太多，让他无从下手消化这巨量的信息。

接着白宇看到了“那个视频”。

原博在双方工作室的施压下已经删除了，不过这也阻止不了视频像瘟疫一样迅速传播，养活无数以此吸血的营销号。白宇随手点开一个视频，倒抽了一口凉气，彻底安静下来，在车开到酒店的全程以同一个姿势握着手机，随着一次次车辆打弯左晃右晃，直到停在了酒店门口也纹丝不动。

助理惊恐，一捏白宇的肩膀，是梆硬的。

啊宇哥石化啦！！！

没等助理拿出手机拨打急救电话，白宇从座位上摇晃了起来，像无魂野鬼一样飘下了车，飘进了酒店，飘进了自己的房间。

然后重重砸在了床铺里。

白宇踢掉鞋子扭到床上，掀起收拾得整整齐齐的被子把自己包了进去，活像变了形的巨型馒头。半晌，才从被子的缝隙里传出连成长串的“卧槽”来，白宇在被子包裹的惊人热度下哆嗦着拿起手机，在黑暗中对着还在不停连播的视频感到浑身生草。

如果能透支下半辈子的脏话，白宇愿意在这个时候全数用光。

那个视频里的龙哥和他，好他妈像是真的啊卧槽！

白宇自以为从那个夏天结束以后，他和朱一龙的交集只会随着时间流逝越来越少，公开的交流在刻意之中减少不说，连私底下的问候都少得可怜。白宇偶尔关注业内人士的动态，发现他龙哥依然保持着无缝进组的习惯，还被无数导演制作者青睐，还会生出“自己的追梦路上，还有人在和我一同发光”这样略显矫情的欣慰感来。朱一龙风驰电掣般的成长速度他看在眼里，自然是喜出望外，不过还是为日益减少的联系而感叹时光飞逝。

他好像有一部分被留在了流连的夏日，伴随着他内心中的些许炽热也被留在了原地。

如今他们却以一个如此荒谬的方式，以一个如此高调的方式联系了起来。

白宇看着依然停留在十个月前的对话框，即便是今天这样，也没有对方的信息传来，那些成日聊天聊地，恨不得把眼前所见一切都分享给对方的日子在不知不觉间结束，强行扭出的所谓“联系”也无从填补已经横亘于两人间的沟壑。

念着不要给人家凭添麻烦，白宇把头一蒙扔了手机，蜷在床上逼着自己去和周公相会，但哪来的周公和他相聚，只有沈巍打扮的朱一龙在他眼前晃来晃去，朝他眨眨长睫，一脸无辜地凑近他……

“我靠啊！”白宇仰天长啸，强迫自己数羊入睡，明天上午他将要杀青，要拍摄的戏份更是重中之重，这种时候因为自己胡思乱想，第二天精神不济影响全剧组的进度则是万万不可。  
也不知道白宇数的羊什么时候变成了蹦蹦跳跳，马里奥一样的朱一龙，白宇在朦胧之际似乎梦到自己手机还在叮当作响，点开一看最上方还赫然是他龙哥的消息，在梦中的他喜出望外，秒回消息，却被突然拨进来的视频通话惊醒。

我靠这不是梦啊。

白宇盯着视频通话界面朱一龙的头像两秒，睡意终于被赶去十万八千里外。他从床上飞弹起身，按开房间的壁灯，转身在落地镜中一秒嫌弃自己皱巴得像是咸菜疙瘩一样的外衣。估算着电话的挂断时间，白宇一把掀开行李箱抽出堆叠在一堆衣物之间的一件卫衣，在线表演五秒脱衣再穿衣，以迅雷不及掩耳之势瞬移到手机前，摁开通话之前甚至还来得及捋一把头发。

龙哥怎么这个时间来电话？  
白宇在惊喜之余心里估摸估摸，觉得还是因为引爆网络的那个视频。

不过他无视了白日疲惫，仿佛嗑了什么的雀跃心情在朱一龙犹疑许久，将手机递出去后迅速跌至谷底——并不是龙哥找他，而是他身边的什么人……

心情跌落到谷底还没一秒，就乘了过山车一样飞驰盘旋，又在白宇心脏处炸出一个绚烂的烟花，掉下的火星还引爆了C4炸药。

“卧槽————————“  
白宇以他戴上眼镜有5.0的视力保证，他在镜头对面看到了自己，还是赵云澜模样的自己。

手机从白宇手中翻落而下，和酒店的地面亲密接触，外壳禁不住冲击开裂，电池弹出来撞上他的洞洞鞋。

赵云澜看着挂断的电话，无奈地朝朱一龙笑笑。听这清脆动人的响声，白宇的手机极有可能遭遇了不幸……

“是我的脸太帅了吗？”赵云澜皮道，看见沈巍皱起的眉头，连忙补了一句，“我这也是在夸他啊。”

好巧不巧，视频电话再次拨进来，白宇大概是以武装部队拆装枪械的速度安好了手机——赵云澜把手机塞给沈巍，转念一想确实如此，打开手机在对面看见自己的脸确实是恐怖片级别的恐怖。而驾驶座的朱一龙频频看向后视镜，急切和担心满满写在脸上。

“你是谁为什么弄成我的样子——”  
“白先生您好——”

两句话同时响起，手机对面的白宇像是被雷劈了一样，表情突然凝固。沉默持续了接近十秒，沈巍判断对方也许是希望他先开口，清了清嗓子重新说道：“白先生您好，我是——”

“操！龙哥？！沈巍？！”

白宇觉得自己也许还在梦里，狠掐了自己大腿一把，痛得直泛泪花。他龙哥刚刚在驾驶座，还是平常的造型，怎么就摇身一变成了沈巍了？而且还是入戏状态的沈巍——白宇能明显感到屏幕上的人和他认知中的“朱一龙”有所不同，与其说是气质，不如说是气场上的差异。

镜头前的人浅笑，对着白宇摇了摇头，转过镜头角度，和驾驶座上偷偷瞥向后视镜的朱一龙同时入镜，不经意间还扫到眼神玩味的赵云澜。

白宇目瞪口呆。  
白宇觉得自己在剧组是不是累疯了。

揉了揉眼睛抬头，屏幕里眼镜还歪了一截的沈巍看起来脾气颇好的样子，等他回过心神。白宇几乎失礼地大量着眼前人的面孔，是龙哥的脸没错，可能还比现在圆乎一点，可依然是眉目如画的样子，正是他封存在记忆深处的那个夏天专属的身影。

“是我精神出问题了，还是真的有两个龙哥？”

白宇愣怔着看对面的人一本正经地介绍起自己来，面前自称“沈巍”的人来自于他们曾经拍摄的电视剧《镇魂》的架空世界，随他而来的还有赵云澜和大庆——一人一猫随之挤着入镜，赵云澜下巴靠上沈巍肩膀，颇为奇怪地看到和自己相同的脸居然逐渐泛起红晕，讲话也变得顾左右而言他。赵云澜奇怪这个世界的“他们两个”怎么都一副见不得沈巍和他亲密相处的样子，后知后觉地意识到这个世界的感情线也许还没发展到他俩你侬我侬的境界。

几年前他和沈巍也是如此，虽说是确定了关系，但还是保持着在今后的生活中直接降负的距离感。尤其是沈巍，在大学路牵个手都能秒变通红番茄，手心出汗眼神游移，也是在赵云澜有意无意间的“练习”下才有所改善。现如今，沈巍都能不顾三件套精英形象主动跨上他的骚紫摩托，还能顺带搂紧他的腰，真是今非昔比了。

还是得处久了才行。

赵云澜决定也“有意无意”地帮这个世界的两人一把，毕竟耳濡目染，也许哪天就无师自通了呢。

不久，沈巍和白宇的对话进行到案件调查环节，赵云澜从旁指出，可能去白宇身边调查调查时，屏幕对面的白宇却愣住了，嘀咕了一句：  
“那你们也许要快点了。”

沈巍才知道白宇在案件频发的这几个月，都是待在剧组这边，调查剧组在他们的查案行程上是必须环节，需要格外认真对待。

白宇不好意思地挠了挠头，“我明天就要杀青了。”想着也许还没解释清楚，再加一句，“我杀青了就必须出剧组，那时候你们进剧组应该就不太好进了。”

“我对剧组熟，明天你们来，我就跟你们调查。”

朱一龙刚把车停进自家车库，就听到白宇这一声，连忙回头，一脸不可置信的样子。

“白宇！”  
白宇，一个只是演过警匪片的职业演员，居然想着掺和进沈巍和赵云澜的凶案调查，对象还是以极端手法残忍杀害被害者的地星连续杀人犯。

“你不能……”  
“哎呀，行啦龙哥！”

白宇门儿清他龙哥在担心些什么，虽然在镜头里看不到朱一龙的脸，却能想象到他一脸急切的样子，意识到确实是自己太过莽撞冲动了，心中泛起点点涟漪。

“这个再说嘛。”白宇顿了顿，观察了一下背景，又忍不住吐槽朱一龙这个“老好人”性格，“你不是还随便带陌生人回家啊。”他想如果沈巍和赵云澜碰到的不是朱一龙，露宿街头的可能性接近百分之百。

好在他哥家够大，复式建筑轻轻松松容纳三人一猫。白宇从镜头里打量着朱一龙的家宅，真是简洁大气，处处合他心意……个屁，白宇在心中唾弃自己痴心妄想，非要想着在朱一龙生活起居的空间添上一点自己的色彩。

赵云澜和沈巍则是痛快地接受了借宿的建议，连续杀人犯依然在逃，而根据初步推定空间传送的坐标应该围绕着朱一龙出现的可能性尤其之高，对付地星人算是颇有两把刷子的特调处处长与黑袍使也算是提供了安全保障。好在白宇身边并没有传送发生的痕迹，否则，赵云澜不禁腹诽，他和沈巍就得各守着一个直到案件解决。

看了一眼时间，白宇心想明天上午的戏要遭殃，回想起助理的夺命黑咖啡，禁不住呲牙咧嘴。一直没出现在镜头范围内的朱一龙居然凑近了镜头，直到白宇在对面能数清他的睫毛，他才略为局促地看着镜头，还是对他露出一个笑容。

白宇突然觉得偶尔喝喝黑咖啡也不错，也没那么苦嘛。

“小白，今天太麻烦你了。”朱一龙不安地抓抓耳后，“我没想到你明天杀青……”

“别别别龙哥，我没事，精神着呢。”像是证明自己的力量似的，白宇对着屏幕举了个空气哑铃，“这么大的事儿，怎么能让龙哥一个人来担啊。”

“而且啊。”白宇故作神秘地眨眨眼，“龙哥你猜我刚收到了什么消息，因为巍哥和云澜哥在外面被拍到那个事情，剧组给我放了一上午假调整心态哈哈哈。”白宇笑到后仰过去，玫瑰花刺对着镜头，“我终于能睡一回懒觉了！”

“巍哥”和“云澜哥”的称呼让朱一龙眼角抽了抽，不得不佩服白宇的自来熟。

“那明天再说啦，我这边真没啥情况，不然组里小姑娘不都传疯啦！”白宇安慰着朱一龙，打了个哈欠，“有啥需要随时联系哈~”白宇对着镜头远处的沈巍和赵云澜挥了挥手，对上屏幕前朱一龙有些困顿的眼睛，眼中波光流转。

“那哥哥，晚安啦。”

说完马上挂掉电话，没有那个勇气去看朱一龙对他突如其来的骚话作什么反应，白宇扑进被子里缩成一个鸵鸟，被子里埋着的脸因为羞耻感爆红。

我干嘛说那么一句呢……  
白宇勉强伸手按灭了灯，等待如雷的心跳逐渐平复。

而久违的“哥哥”对朱一龙的伤害强大而持久，直到赵云澜和沈巍感激地接过他翻找出的崭新睡衣，催促他去休息，也没能从脑内一片空白的状态脱离而出。他依照本能行事，一头栽进床铺，才等到燥热逐步裹紧他，从耳朵开始，滑过咽喉直抵心脏，在浑身泛起热度。拿着手机贴上脸颊，朱一龙从来没觉得他的手机是这样冰凉舒适，而倏尔闪烁的屏幕又让他想起了什么，离开想念已久的床铺。

沈巍和赵云澜说过他们的手机都没了信号……

朱一龙记得之前品牌方为了推广给他寄过不少手机，而经纪人也给他买过不少手机卡。

他捧着三个手机——天知道他为什么要给大庆也备一副，站在自己房间门前，在一片漆黑中硬是想不起来他自己把两人一猫安排在了哪间客房。看着门缝下发出的昏暗光芒，朱一龙猜测他们可能已经休息了，更加不好意思起来，在敲门与不敲门之间犹豫良久，想到自己敲门可能会看到的画面，脸颊又升了一个热度，萌生起退意来。还没等他转身，门就被轻轻拉开，竟是赵云澜探出头，看见他手中的一叠手机，露出惊喜的表情，眼底肉眼可见的感激。黑猫大庆也从赵云澜腿边挤出来，看着那摞起来的手机，居然猫眼都看直了，极其艳羡地“哇——”了一声，却被赵云澜踢上屁股。

“安静点！”赵云澜用气声呵斥着黑猫，对朱一龙露出真挚的微笑，“谢谢你。”等朱一龙摆摆手同手同脚地上楼，赵云澜才闪回床上，搂住沾床就不自觉陷入沉眠的沈巍。失去了神力和黑能量的他们，经历了今天一系列的舟途劳顿早已疲惫不堪，赵云澜感觉到黑猫挤上了床脚，也揪了一小点被子盖上，没过多久，勉强维持着在手机上搜索信息的双眼也逐渐阖上了。

而另一间房间的朱一龙依然辗转反侧，赵云澜在灯光下模糊的身影，在微弱灯光下蓬松柔软的卷毛，让他在那一刹产生了白宇就住在那里的错觉。今天一天经历的失措和羞臊加起来也许比他一整年加起来都要多——朱一龙看着和白宇不可思议的视频通话时间，心底居然升腾起一丝雀跃来。

也许他和白宇断开的联系，能够在这样的“非日常”中逐渐恢复到最初的模样。

最初的模样就够了。

朱一龙不想因为贪婪失去什么。当自己的这份感情终于洗脱外界的纷纷扰扰，久违地被他启封查看时，他才发现在不知不觉中这份感情早已在角落里生根发芽，就差长出瑰丽的花朵来。

没有花朵也很不错。

朱一龙看着逐渐亮起的窗帘，拿被子把自己裹了个严实。

再叫醒他的不是令人烦躁不堪的闹钟，而是好久没出现在他家中的食物香气。

朱一龙一个激灵翻起身，却被透过窗帘缝隙的阳光刺了满眼。翻出昨天不知扔进了哪里的手机，朱一龙震惊地发现自己睡到日上三竿才堪堪转醒，自己为了下剧组“睡上一天”而关掉的所有闹钟一排排列在手机里，集体嘲笑着朱一龙的疏忽。

这也太失礼了！

朱一龙拿出平生最快的速度梳洗换衣，刷牙甚至都刷出了残影，等到拧开自己的房门，被从楼下扑面而来的香气刺激得肚子直叫，又忍不住红了脸颊。

在他家能做出能吃的饭来的，也只有一位了。

朱一龙蹬蹬跑下楼梯，果不其然看到自家茶几上堆放着写满了字迹的纸张，一看就是调查许久收获颇丰的样子，赵云澜叼着一个派还在刷刷刷写着什么，眼前摆着他昨晚送去的手机，看他下来“唔”了一声当是打了招呼。

沈巍端着一锅汤从厨房走出来，看见朱一龙不好意思地笑了笑。  
“想着你应该快醒了，我就擅自做了一点东西。”

没等朱一龙道谢，赵云澜就招呼着他快坐过来一起吃。

啜着自也许研究个把月兴许都做不出来的美味鲜汤，朱一龙再一次羡慕起沈巍的“学习”异能来，用异能点满家政技能树自然是不在话下。

只是不知道为什么，沈巍没有把头发梳起来露出额头，反而放下了刘海，看起来和他自己相似度变高了不少……

“白宇的戏大概在下午两点左右杀青。”沈巍再三推脱朱一龙的帮忙，清洗好碗筷再次落座，“你的手机里有他的联系方式，我们就和他安排了时间去调查。”

“白宇他提供了一个绝妙的主意，可以让我们的调查进行得光明正大。不过我们需要询问你的意见。”

朱一龙一瞬之间明白沈巍为什么要放下头发了。

沈巍说，如果能假扮成他的模样，以白宇“男朋友”的身份去探班，就会为调查减少许多隐蔽性方面的阻碍。

朱一龙差点被自己的口水呛到。

男朋友？？？？？？？  
他们误会了什么啊！！！！

而沈巍一脸真挚地看着他，申明不会强求他的同意，硬生生将朱一龙的“我不是我没有”噎在了喉咙里。

“我们今天早起看了和你有关的一些文章和视频学习了一下，调查半天不露出马脚应该没有什么问题。”  
“我还临摹了你的签名方式以备不时之需。”  
“我们……”

朱一龙忍不住伸手打断了他。  
“好，可以，没问题。”

朱一龙几年前网上冲浪正嗨，也新学会不少网络用词，而其中一个就包括“公开处刑”。作为专业演员的朱一龙从没体验过这样的酸爽感，直到今天，沈巍看了也许包括古早采访在内的各类正式的非正式的访谈，还看了杂志里写得文邹邹的他到三十二岁的一生，就恨不得找个地缝钻进去，说不出口的莫名尴尬，也想不通原因为何。

但朱一龙马上发现，他是这件房子里唯一懂得怎么把一头乱发整理成除了背头以外发型的人。

他抓着卷发棒和定型发胶把沈巍钉在座位上，赵云澜则摊在沙发上，心思也从看到眼花的资料中抽出来，一脸看好戏的样子，津津有味地盯着朱一龙过手之处沈巍的变化，大庆则是在赵云澜催赶之下出门去找附近的猫问线索了，无从观赏沈教授大变活人。

但朱一龙的手接触沈巍发顶的一瞬间，两个人都像过了电一样颤抖了一下，双双俯下身，额头甚至沁出薄汗来。

“怎么了？没事儿吧？”  
赵云澜闪身靠近，看着两人逐渐恢复的脸色，狐疑地看上看下。

“黑能量。”沈巍深喘了一口气，“好像恢复了一点。”

朱一龙在刚电击一样的冲击中从头麻到脚，甚至呼吸都有些不顺畅，但是逐渐恢复了清明，只是眼前的赵云澜和沈巍还有重影。

只是接触，就让沈巍重新和黑能量产生了链接？

赵云澜扶朱一龙坐下，看着手心能泛起黑色能量的沈巍，在心中估计着朱一龙对于他们异世界的人有什么样的效果。

活血化淤？能量增幅？还是联通他们和原来生活世界的能量体系？  
可他和朱一龙已经接触过多次了，并没有唤醒他的昆仑神力啊，还能是靶向的不成？

朱一龙在静坐了一会后终于缓过劲来，帮忙打理好沈巍的发型，乍一看居然生出在照镜子的违和感来，两人一起转过头，却发现赵云澜一手捂着肚子拍腿狂笑。赵云澜看着眼前的两人以几乎同样的弧度颦起眉头看向他，更是变本加厉地笑出声来。

“这才像是双胞胎嘛！”赵云澜脑中浮现一个臭屁到极点的脸，笑到群魔乱舞，“小巍你和夜尊那家伙，如果不是长得一模一样，谁会相信你们是双胞胎呀！”

赵云澜差点没忍住去揉一揉稍微有了点时尚气息的沈教授，却听见屋门被爪子挠动的轻响。

跑去开门的赵云澜被飞身跃入的大庆扑了满怀，黑猫的胡子都支棱着，竖瞳发出诡异的光。

“老大！”黑猫挠动赵云澜的裤腿，一猫脸的急切。  
“有小猫说她看到尸体啊！”

“有尸体晚上掉在大街上！而且据说那个尸体没有左手！”

——————

小剧场：

赵云澜：……

赵云澜：我其实有想到，你的情况应该会和小巍差不多。

赵云澜：我是真的没想到，你比他还要牛逼那么多。

赵云澜：朱一龙同志，牛逼。

赵云澜：我特别想采访一下你，好让我理解理解沈巍。

赵云澜：我一直以为沈巍一天换一套衣服，能做到两个星期不重样已经很强了。

赵云澜：那你……你买这些衣服是买来玩儿的吗？

赵云澜：为什么有这么多？？

（指着满更衣室的衣服）

朱一龙：其实这些不是全部……

赵云澜：？？？？？？？

赵云澜：我很好奇。

赵云澜：你到底有多少套。

朱一龙：再有两个这个……吧。

赵云澜：……

赵云澜：小巍，你看这是不是你穿过的那一套。

朱一龙：其实拍戏的时候，有很多都是我的私服……

赵云澜：……

赵云澜：沈巍。

沈巍：？

赵云澜：你要不和小朱合资印个杂志。

赵云澜：要求不多，一页一套衣服就行。

赵云澜：能印不少期呢，肯定赚钱。

沈巍：……

朱一龙：（笑）


	5. Chapter 5

秋日的午后虽不似夏日般酷热难耐，却也让一身牛仔衣的白宇汗流浃背，渔夫帽上都沁出淡淡的水痕来。

沥青地面在烈日下散发着一言难尽的味道，沿着停车场的路标线走了半圈有余，白宇才看见远处徐徐驶来一辆从车身到隔热膜都黑到发亮的京牌车，以一个极其标准的倒车入库停在了百米开外。

直到一个他颇为熟悉的身影行云流水地下车锁车向他走来，白宇才生出浓浓的魔幻感来。

“沈……沈教授？”

一天前还骚道“巍哥”的白宇这时候却有点犯怂，看着对方全副武装下唯一露出的一双温润如水的眼睛，关键时刻居然说不出一句利索的话来。

早上头脑一热，盛请沈巍来片场探班调查的白大演员在杀青之后才在剧组人员的眈眈虎视下想起来微博上的惊涛骇浪，一拍脑袋叮嘱沈巍千万记得包严实一些，还发去了人流最少的北停车场的定位，生怕再把朱一龙拖进舆论漩涡里。

从沈巍的穿着来看，的确能看出变装成“普通城市青年”的努力尝试，只不过还是压不住早已渗进骨血的端庄，一举一动中还略显违和，生生把一身休闲服穿出了三件套的意味。

“是我，久等了，我们走吧。”

没有初次见面的客套握手，沈巍向白宇笑笑，却只牵动了口罩。  
白宇还是对着他一副魂游天外的样子，和赵云澜相同的面容上挂着沈巍从来没见过的呆愣，让他忍俊不禁，甚至想出于对后辈的怜爱摸摸他的头。

像是读懂了他的想法，白宇一个激灵回过神来，想一把揽过对方往片场走，手抬到一半才想起身边这位不是他龙哥，又暗搓搓放下。

白宇可以说是剧里最晚杀青的角色，演员几乎走了个干净不说，连堆放在各处的道具都被一辆辆车运走，昨天还沸反盈天的古楼一天之间寂静下来，一路上都碰不到几个人影，更没有人闲来无事和他们打招呼。

虽然是可喜可贺地忽悠过了安保人员，但是和沈教授的“二人时光”让白宇着实有点煎熬。

在沈巍手间盘旋缠绕的黑色让白宇简直好奇到心痒，又想旁敲侧击一下昨晚龙哥过得怎么样，看对方一脸严肃地四处侦察的样子，还不忍心开口蹦垃圾话打扰了人家，只能把演员的素养发挥到极致，把一肚子的问题扼杀在摇篮里，只回答沈巍主动问他的问题，再不多吭一声。

半个钟头后，对片场北部的搜查基本完成，没有发现任何疑似黑能量残留。眼见白宇快憋到爆炸的模样，沈巍把手摊到他面前，让跃动的黑能量清晰可见。

“你想问什么，直接问我就好了。”

沈巍话音刚落，白宇就颇不好意思地挠挠头，一脸“被看穿了”的挤眉弄眼笑，见沈巍也不嫌弃他，大胆地伸手够向沈巍手中无害地跳动着的能量。不出于攻击目的燃起的黑焰戳起来冰凉刺骨，像黑袍使现身时带来的无尽低温，终于冷却了白宇泛滥燃烧的好奇心。

这可是魔法啊！信奉马列唯物主义的土地上的魔法力量啊！

白宇看着沈巍手中的能量团随机变换着形状，甚至幻化成第一集特效中的影子人模样，不禁发出惊叹，觉着自己简直有生之年。

“沈教授，这是什么原理啊。”白宇试着捧住那一团能量，那团能量却像受了惊吓，嗖的一下在他手中消失不见。

这一下子吓白宇不轻，他惊得抓住沈巍的手掌上下翻看，“是我把它给按没了吗——”，而一抬头看见沈巍暗示性地向他斜后方瞟去几眼。

接着一声巨响的鸣笛吓得白宇直接甩开了沈巍的手，差点当场去世。

“白叔！你还没走啊！”

车上探出头来的是和白宇同一时间杀青的女主角，比他小不了几岁，却非要一脸甜甜的微笑喊他叔，不过白宇也乐得长一个辈分好欺负欺负嘴上不饶人的她——而她现在一脸揶揄地靠在车窗上，还以玩味的眼神盯着他们方才甩开的手，恨不得炫耀她火眼金睛捉奸在场的样子，让白宇心里臊得慌。

“你……你怎么还在这？”白宇斜眼扫过沈巍，看他岿然不动的样子心里踏实了些。

“我还想问你为什么还在这呢！”

姑娘跳下车，没等白宇拦下，本就轻快的步伐在距白宇五步远停了下来，脸上尽是掩藏不住的震惊。

“朱老师？？？？？？？”

也不知道她是怎么单从一双眼睛看出来是朱一龙的。

完了完了完了。白宇心中掩面长叹，他还是对不住他龙哥了。

更要命的是沈巍还走上前，和风中石化的姑娘握握手，光明磊落到容不下一丝旖旎的遐想，还顺着聊了聊新剧拍摄的近况，在白宇“这你怎么都知道”的表情中大笔一挥留下一张相似度九成以上的签名。

“白叔！”  
和偶像聊得开心的姑娘一扫当初暗搓搓的挤兑表情，换上了让白宇都不禁起疑的慈爱笑容，又神秘兮兮地凑过来竖起一根手指头点在唇边，对着白宇挤挤眼睛，“我不会说出去的。”

“哎，不是——”

“我就不打扰你们啦！好好玩啊拜拜拜拜！”

不等白宇解释，沈巍的一句“谢谢”把他噎死在了半路，小姑娘对他用肢体语言再三保证着跃上房车，在汽车发动的轰鸣声中，偌大的片场不久只剩下他们两个人。

不是，沈教授您谢什么呢？

沈巍云淡风轻的表情让白宇气不打一处来，也许是见白宇有狂躁的迹象，还安慰性地拍了拍白宇的肩膀。

“没事，她没有发现我不是朱一龙。”

是，她是没有发现，但是——

白宇的手在空中挥舞了两下，又无力垂下，这样莫名其妙占了龙哥便宜的感觉让他的心情莫名复杂，这几天突然频繁的交流几乎让白宇产生“一切皆有可能”的大胆错觉。

哎，人命关天呢，我都在想什么。

稳了稳心神，白宇尽职尽责地继续履行“导游”的职责，还不忘和允许自己话痨的沈教授继续叽里呱啦一些有的没的。话题大半围绕着朱一龙展开，又堪堪收住落回到在查的案件上，沈巍听多了只觉得白宇的声音逐渐变成底噪在耳边轰响，在分心之际想起偶尔在他阅读之际聒噪的赵云澜，一般他都能采取一些“特殊措施”让赵云澜闭嘴。  
虽然自己也没看成书罢了。

本来沈巍也没太指望能从人多眼杂的片场发现些什么没被人注意到的痕迹，而突然出现在他感应范围内的微弱的黑能量气息，让他的气场瞬时间凌冽了几分。

他按住了在前面晃悠的白宇的肩膀。

白宇本介绍得正到兴头上，一转头却对上沉入深渊的一双玉潭，气场中的肃杀让白宇起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

“不要继续向前走了。”  
是以黑袍使的语气发出的告诫，“在来时的门口等我的消息。”

清楚自己在真正的调查中帮不上丁点忙，甚至还会拖后腿的白宇作一副乖巧样，而和赵云澜相似的扮乖又让沈巍心中发怵，怕他会趁自己不注意乱来，当年嘴上乖乖答应，背地里转头就碰圣器的赵云澜，在沈巍心底留下了不可磨灭的阴影。

再三确认白宇的气息已经远离，沈巍向着黑能量的源头谨慎地移动。

应该不是地星人本身发出的能量波动，太弱了。

而据白宇介绍，黑能量传出的一层古屋是用来堆放摄影道具的，因为还没来得及翻新装修，就没有被当作布景使用，堆放的道具直到今天早上才被工作人员搬出运走。

沈巍一把拉开已经有些晃动的木门，积灰的地面上崭新杂乱的脚印和器材拖动和痕迹正如白宇所说，整间屋子只有淡淡尘土的气息，全然没有尸体腐烂产生的恶臭。如果不是些微的能量残留，沈巍根本不会对这间屋子起疑，但还没有恢复一成的能力，让更加细致入微的黑能量定位相当棘手，黑能量的超负荷运转让沈巍的眼前突然模糊一片，在踉跄之际支持不住跪向地面，才终于感觉到空气中漂浮着的能量来自于地下。

地下？但这里看不到任何通道……

沈巍贴着地面绕了屋子两圈，也没有发现任何可以撬开地面通向地下的缝隙。

会不会有暗门？

曾经作为片场使用的房间，也许房间构造中有在当时的拍摄中使用却被废弃的特殊结构。扫过整间屋子，能作为暗门使用的只有里屋的木制衣柜，刷在上面的红漆已经风干成片，在沈巍的手上留下点点碎末，衣柜内也是许久未经使用的样子，拉开后带起的厚重尘土让沈巍呛咳出声，挽起袖子清开柜底的絮状物，沈巍摸到一个凹下的暗格，扣开一拉，居然露出一个不足两人宽的入口来。

沈巍点亮手机向漆黑的洞口照去，光线只能勉强照到柜下土质的地面，只能看到些许在地面上喷溅开的黑色，却闻不到任何血腥气。

蹬上柜子蹭进洞内，土壁在衣料的摩擦下滚下沙石，在寂静的洞内清晰可闻。沈巍指尖触了触地上的黑色，是人为撒上去的颜料，在长时间的氧化下已经看不出曾经的鲜红。

这里之前究竟拍过什么剧啊？  
场景的写实程度堪比大庆点播的盗墓电影。

沈巍暗自吐槽曾经的剧组凭添给幽暗地下室的恐怖氛围，蹲下身子向绵延向里的洞口缓缓挪动，愈发向里，沈巍感觉到自己的呼吸变得愈发粗重起来，逐渐稀薄的氧气提醒着他此地不可久留，硌在脚下的又一个缝隙让沈巍清醒不少，打起精神拨开石门上的碎沙石屑，却闻见从缝隙中钻出的丝微气息。

死人的气息。

石门封得很严实，腐烂腥臭被彻底封死在地底，长时间内也没有被剧组的人发现。沈巍将石门拉开一个缝隙，扑鼻而来的气味让本就缺少氧气的空间更加难以忍受，在手机投下的微光中沈巍依稀可见在血肉之中还未完全腐烂的眼球狠厉地瞪着自己，而已经肿瘀成酱紫色的血肉下似乎还埋着早已失去覆盖的白骨，层叠着已经看不出生前的丝毫模样。

万年漫长的生命让沈巍对这些尸体除了怜悯没有其它特殊的情感，而好巧不巧，他的黑能量不明原因突然紊乱着波动，猛然冲击还滞涩着的经脉。

沈巍趴在石门上，等待着眼前的黑影逐渐散去，口罩早已被呼吸沾湿贴在脸颊上，聊胜于无地抵挡血肉发酵的异味。黑能量在沈巍的驱动下逐渐恢复，作为他的感觉器官伸进门下的尸体骸骨之间，尽其所能地收集信息，随特调处办案的经历让沈巍对法医学略懂皮毛，在化成一滩的人类中，他勉强可以地判断尸体的死亡时间以及尸体的性别年龄。

回想着和赵云澜一起看过的卷宗，沈巍确定这里堆叠的尸体正是他们案件中无端消失的那些被害者没错。

但是依然有解释不清的地方。

尸体为什么缺了一具？  
算上大庆发现的，缺了左手的那一具，不见的还有第一个受害人。  
而且除了这些尸体，在门下居然还有干枯的枝叶和一些容器的碎片埋藏在尸体间。

沈巍不清楚异世界之间的传送究竟是本着什么样的原则，除了大部分传送会围绕着朱一龙和白宇发生，地点看来也不完全随机，否则这些尸体怎么会全部堆在这里？  
而且他刚刚走过的通道是尘封后的第一次使用，通道中也没有用黑能量掩盖的痕迹。

那为什么在这门下会有黑能量的残留？  
没有残留黑能量的符纸碎片，那会是凶手吗？

整理着收集的信息，早已头晕脑胀的沈巍把石门推回原位，一边膝盖磨蹭着地面向后退，一边用黑能量把一切恢复成他没来过的样子。

而被耳鸣占据的听觉似乎捕捉到了什么，有什么在靠近他身处的位置。

还喊着他的名字。

沈巍猜测是白宇按捺不住，打破约定也要来找他，不禁腹诽他和赵云澜一样绝不让人省心，想应一声却发现喉咙干涩，发出的声音被口罩吞掉，又渗进身周的土墙里，压根传不到外面去。

等他逐渐退到衣柜直连的洞口，挣扎着站起来，才看到趴在柜门上正欲跃下的白宇，也不知道是找他找了多久，淌着汗，神色仓皇不定，脸色都苍白了几分。

“怎么了？”

“龙哥，龙哥他……”白宇靠近沈巍，却被他调查尸体时沾染上的气味呛到弯下腰咳出声，“被凶手袭击了。”

“什么？”

赵云澜在他离开前说准备去找目击的小猫调查一下，难道他们没有一起去吗？

沈巍想起在石门前的能量紊乱，也许和朱一龙遇袭有关。

还是疏忽大意了。  
自责于没有足够能量支持空间移动，沈巍咬紧牙，推开吱呀作响的木门，跟着心急火燎的白宇向停车场跑去。

朱一龙本来也想和赵云澜一同出门调查的，却半路被经纪人的查岗电话叫住，在大庆十万火急的催促下推着赵云澜出门，让他放心去调查。

赵云澜也见他实在是脱不开身，只好只身去会一会大庆召集的各路不耐烦的“目击者”小猫，勾起小指用口型保证会在最短时间内回来。

叮嘱孩子一样的回答让朱一龙忍不住叹了口气，挥别赵云澜，在经纪人的连番轰炸下打包票自己身边真的没有人。

怎么也不能告诉她，自己旁边是赵云澜吧……

长达二十分钟的“问候”终于结束，朱一龙放下电话，对着满电脑屏幕的灵异事件网页发愣。网络上的信息良莠不齐，真正有参考意义的信息太少，从成千上万的信息垃圾中找到一条兴许对案件有帮助的宛如大海捞针，想来是没有同目击者直接对接来的更有效率。

和赵云澜一下午的相处，也终于让朱一龙掌握了节奏。  
最令人头痛的是和赵云澜交谈总会不知不觉进入“沈巍”的入戏状态，以“沈巍”的语气和思维方式回答赵云澜抛来的问题，直到赵云澜和他齐齐愣住望向彼此，朱一龙才会猛然意识到自己干了什么，在赵云澜善意的调笑里红着脸把头埋进笔记本电脑里。

这是他没有“杀死”沈巍的副作用。

“沈巍”的角色状态被他封箱装进了大脑的角落，不需要剧本，不需要环境，只要他想，他可以将箱内的“沈巍”完整地摘出来，将自己包裹进去，就像那个喧嚣的夏日之前。

朱一龙安慰自己，这是一种特别的纪念，就像是主角的贴身道具或者是最佳男演员奖杯，区别只在于是不是以实体存在罢了，并不会以任何形式影响到现实生活中的他。

可他没有像想象中那样控制住“沈巍”。  
就像他控制不住在心尖划下不见血的伤口。

从他见到赵云澜和沈巍起，封箱的锁扣不翼而飞，伤口的结痂居然也能搅动血肉。

狠揉一把脸，飘散的思绪逐渐回笼，朱一龙在标签页再打开一个窗口，输入尸体发现的地址，却是铺天盖地的房地产楼盘信息，其中居然还夹杂着楼盘的五行风水解读，说的煞有其事，形法理法罗盘八卦看得朱一龙眼花缭乱，直到茶几前倏地落下一片黑影，他才惊讶地抬起头来。

眼前是个陌生的身影。  
男人通身裹黑，惟有兜帽上拼凑着受尽烟熏火燎的脏白，毫无预知地凭空出现，一动不动伫立在原地。

“谁？”  
赵云澜和沈巍的警告在朱一龙耳边轰鸣，眼前的未知绞紧了他的心脏，在一惊之下后背居然汗湿一片。第一时间跳进大脑的并不是求救，朱一龙目不转睛地盯着眼前的男人——

男人两手空空，没有武器，但并不意味着安全。

而且完全看不出来历。  
敌在暗我在明，朱一龙握紧拳头攥住掌心的汗水，身体在拉扯的气氛中绷成弓弦。

“不错的材料。”

沉默到几乎时间静止，男人终于说出第一句话，在朱一龙紧张的视线中，男人神经质地对空礼拜，仿佛朱一龙的头顶上安置着神龛。

身前茶几碎裂的声音清晰可闻。

只不过一秒之隔，朱一龙只来得及向后闪避袭来的男人，却被男人铁钳般的手掌箍住头颅，在眼前猛然倒退的景色中，重重砸上身后的墙。

头部被重击，朱一龙只感觉身边的世界一瞬间安静下来，只剩下自己体内的声音——  
血管的剧烈鼓动传进耳朵，大脑就要因为加速流动的血液炸开。

视线被男人的手遮去大半，太阳穴和颧骨被死死扣住，在掌心的压抑下鼻尖几乎抵到人中，泛起的酸涩带出生理性的泪水。

隐约之际朱一龙尝试着去掰动他的手，却被炸裂开来的疼痛刹那间夺去意识。扣在脸上的手仿佛通了强电，连带着神经烧起来的痛通到颅内，像是烫红的烙铁直接撬开他的颅骨贴上他的脑灰质，嘶拉作响着烧断所有神经。

黑红闪烁着在他的眼前炸出星火，耳鸣声尖锐地连成一片，一股股温热流过他干裂着张开的嘴唇，散发着铁锈味停在唇角，喉咙里只漏出来断断续续的气音。他知道自己的身体不再受他的控制，只是在无力地颤抖和收缩，思考对他来说已经十分困难，但是——

血管中流淌的似乎不仅仅是血液。  
还有一股陌生的冰凉。

有人在他的意识里放了一把烈火，刹那间火光漫天，烧裂的噼啪声也点燃了怒火。

他抿起嘴，唇上的猩红被抹进深处留下腥味，滚烫和冰凉在他的筋脉交织——拳头砸上对面男人的胸腹，在钻心的疼痛中似乎看见了男人难以置信的惊讶眼神，钳在颧骨上的力道在一拳之下减轻，带着潮水般褪去的烧灼感，在颅间留下余震的钝痛，侵蚀着他最后仅剩的神识。

在彻底陷入黑暗前，朱一龙只记得自己滑下沙发，砸进了茶几碎裂的石块中。  
大理石块独有的冰凉难得安抚了闷在颅骨内的阵阵钝痛。

赵云澜拧开门锁，就看到的是这样一副场景。

吹到一半的口哨卡死在唇间，一小时前还完整地摆在沙发前的茶几和在电脑前兢兢业业帮他查案的朱一龙在他出门的一段时间里支离破碎。  
赵云澜冲向倒在石块碎片中的朱一龙，又在唇鼻间发现触目惊心的殷红痕迹。

颤抖的手抵住颈动脉，微弱跳动的节奏让赵云澜长舒一口气，但后脑不正常的湿发又让他心里一紧，一把摸上去，所及之处一片血红，在赵云澜的掌心划出长痕。

眼前呼吸微弱的朱一龙逐渐和记忆中胸口没入万年寒冰的身影重叠，赵云澜顿时一阵心悸。把朱一龙扶上沙发，接过大庆炸着毛拎来的急救箱，赵云澜在脑中拼命搜刮着急救常识，包扎了一圈又一圈，见脑后的渗血不再扩大，才把大庆一把拎起来扔上沙发，让黑猫扶着点他的头部，再拿湿纸巾轻轻拭去脸上的血痕。

屋子里没有其它入侵的痕迹，也不见来人是怎么离开的。  
也只有一个可能性了。

在急救电话和沈巍之间犹豫了一秒，赵云澜就选择了后者，被“您拨打的电话不在服务区”砸了满脸。

小巍这是去哪了？

犹疑着重拨，还是同样的结果，冰冷的女声响起，在赵云澜升起的焦躁上火上浇油。在黑下的手机屏幕中赵云澜看见自己的脸，终于想起和沈巍共同行动的白宇。

白宇倒是秒接了他的电话。

还没等赵云澜说出口，被大庆两只猫爪扶着的朱一龙居然堪堪转醒，在模糊的视野里打电话的赵云澜吸引了他的注意，居然在额前到脑后泛着的闷痛中，从模糊意识里拎出来一句让赵云澜气不打一处来的话。

“别……别告诉小白……”

真是像极了偷着摸着去送死的沈巍。

将朱一龙的话判定为“胡言乱语”，赵云澜向对面的白宇告知情况，不料白宇却比他想象中的还要镇定，三下五除二向赵云澜交代了自己这边的状况——着实不容乐观，沈巍消失在片场搜查，还支开了白宇。最后，耐心询问朱一龙身体健康的白宇像是换了一个人，气势汹汹挂断了电话，不可言说的埋怨像是尽数发泄在了挂断键上，让赵云澜也不禁心生愧疚。

才过了一个小时，赵云澜这边已经多了一名伤员，白宇那边多了一名失踪人员。

只恨赵云澜的昆仑神力在这个世界跟消失了一样，没办法用于感知，更没办法用于疗伤。坐到朱一龙身边，赵云澜才发现他不自觉地发着抖，瞳孔也有些涣散，指尖触及之处是一片冰凉，才飞身转去卧室拿来几张毯子，一圈一圈地围在朱一龙身上，让他在里面蜷起身子。

“没事，我能感觉到我在恢复……”  
朱一龙看着还在犹豫要不要叫救护车的赵云澜，干裂的嘴唇扯出一抹笑，因疼痛泛出的泪水挂在睫毛上，在身体的颤抖中点点滑落，掉进围裹着的毯子里消失不见。

赵云澜的心底泛着酸疼，自责将朱一龙和白宇卷进了本应在他们的世界开幕与落幕的离奇案件中，在无波无澜的生活中砸出惊涛骇浪来。

先等朱一龙恢复一阵子，再问刚才的情况也不迟。  
赵云澜看着还在颤抖的朱一龙，又把空调温度调高几度。

“你看，赵云澜。”  
朱一龙的声音让赵云澜回过头来，诧异地看着他。

“应该是黑能量吧……是不是还不太一样……”  
朱一龙从层叠的毯子里抽出一只手，刚刚重击在陌生男人身上的拳头舒展开，手背青色血管的突出里，泛着湖蓝色光辉的介质顺着血管流淌着，在血管深处消失不见。

超出赵云澜认知的事件再次发生了。

海星地星只存在白能量和黑能量，这个发蓝光的又是什么玩意？


	6. Chapter 6

楼下屋门被粗鲁撞开，门把磕在墙上的声音震天动地，赵云澜小心翼翼拆开纱布的手猛地一抖，一片松松垮垮的白色垂下来遮住了面前人的眉眼。  
急促繁复的脚步声靠近，朱一龙勉强扒开蒙在眼前的纱布，满头大汗的白宇支在门前，沈巍紧随其后，口罩还掉了一半。

没想到会在这样的情况下见面，朱一龙看着白宇逐渐靠近的身影，只想把眼前沾上血色的纱布快点摘去，但是在急切的扯动下纱布像是缠在一起一般纹丝不动，让他徒生焦躁。

眼见他龙哥要上演暴力拆卸，白宇直接扒开了挡在身前的赵云澜，略带愠怒的神情在面对朱一龙的瞬间消失得一干二净，只剩下满溢出来的关切。轻柔地拆下触目惊心的绷带，白宇生怕碎了一样捧起朱一龙的脸，巡视一样绕看了一圈，直到手下的皮肤开始发烫，才触电了似的撒开，把无处安放的双手揣回外衣兜里。

朱一龙后脑处的头发虽然被血液浸成一缕一缕，却看不到明显的外伤，隐约间还有能量的痕迹。

简直像是用黑能量治愈后的伤口。  
沈巍流转着黑能量的手靠近朱一龙，雀跃的黑能量却像是找到另一个归宿盘旋着缠上，还没褪下的湖蓝光芒在指尖若隐若现，连带着沈巍的黑能量开始恢复。

猛地退一步，沈巍感受着体内突然间充盈流转的黑能量，冲开滞涩的经脉以江潮之势撞进心脏，把碍事的瘀血粗暴挤出——尽管沈巍拼命忍耐，还是咳出泛黑的血块，指缝间黑红的痕迹蔓延，鼻尖虽然弥漫着血腥气息，体内顺畅流动的能量却让沈巍轻松不少。

不过看起来好像是挺吓人的，沈巍暗暗想。

刚刚还在赵云澜揶揄眼神下耳尖泛红的两人已经惨白了脸色，直直盯着他手上骇人的血迹，仿佛沈巍已经半截身子入土，影视剧喜闻乐见的便当FLAG高高竖起。

在那一抹血迹隐入衬衫袖口之前，赵云澜眼疾手快地拽住沈巍，拿用剩的绷带狠劲擦了擦，眼睛也不眨一下地把染上星点黑红的布料抛进垃圾桶，就像那是什么见怪不怪的事情，应付起来得心应手。

短短时间内接受三次冲击的白宇盯着沈巍嘴角残余的血迹出神，被朱一龙扯了一下袖口才回过神来，那抹惊心动魄的蓝色已经埋在层层筋骨之下，白宇颤抖着握住那只手，除了汗湿的掌心再没有异常之处。在这低头抬头之间，沈巍嘴角的那一抹殷红也消失在了赵云澜的指腹。

“沈巍，你没事吗？”  
朱一龙还是第一次看见自己身边的人吐血，和他自己含过的各种古怪味道的血浆仿品不同，真切弥漫着的铁锈味揪紧他的心脏，但赵云澜云淡风轻的态度又让他怀疑自己是不是自作多情。

“他啊，没事，真的。”赵云澜内心深处叹一口气，俗话说久病成医，他这可算是久看成医，甚至能从沈巍的神色和血样得出八九不离十的诊断结果来。  
“可能是刚刚那个，帮沈巍恢复了黑能量吧。”

得到沈巍的首肯，赵云澜无奈地摊摊手，一副“老子就是这样冰雪聪明”的样子，又一把拎起在地面上趴着看好戏的大庆，晃面皮似的折腾着黑猫，揽过沈巍的肩膀向房间外走去，美其名曰要梳理线索，在不知不觉中带上屋门，还在缝隙合死之前向白宇比了个“加油”手势。

这个世界的“我”啊！可要好好珍惜眼前的机会呀。  
赵云澜一人一猫在手，心里美滋滋。

被留下的两人面面相觑，白宇这才意识到他攥着他龙哥的手腕有好一阵子，心中暗骂着自己松开手，却发现朱一龙双眸一滞又恢复如常。

活跃气氛的角色总是由白宇扮演，奇迹般恢复伤口的能力在这样尴尬的时刻似乎是个绝佳话题。

“龙哥，你那个……那个是魔法吗？”

说完白宇就后悔了，受尽唯物主义熏陶的三好青年朱一龙肯定觉得自己傻得冒泡。

没由来的一句话让朱一龙嗤笑出声，眼角弯出月牙弧度，他想起好久之前的一个采访，主持人问他最想要的超能力是什么，他还和白宇认真讨论了一阵子，简直像看了七龙珠幻想各种逆天技能的小学生，加起来不超过十五岁。  
他当时想要沈巍的超能力——学习。

现在超能力似乎是有了，但是作用不明，连赵云澜都说不上来那是什么，唯一能确定的是和沈巍的黑能量有天然的呼应。

“应该不是吧，好像是什么能量。”  
白宇因为他突然笑出声而四处游走的眼神并不让他尴尬，只是莫名地让他坐立难安，连宽大的房间都显得逼仄。在时间和空间的距离已经消失的现在，隐藏对于专业演员也显得困难。

还不如把脑袋撞坏了忘掉这些，朱一龙绝望地想。  
“我们出去帮忙吧，他们对这里不熟。”

门把转动的吱呀声让滔滔不绝的赵云澜一个停顿，对着沈巍长叹了一口气，满满恨铁不成钢的老大哥心态。  
卷成长筒的打印资料敲在赵云澜的手背上，沈巍对着一脸惋惜的赵云澜神情严肃：

“切莫心急。”  
各种意味上的。

他们在异世界能搜查到的最多线索大概最多也就是眼前这些了，除了被传送而来的尸体，他们实在没有其它线索可以追溯。  
据大庆找来的野猫“目击证人”所说，可怜的受害者来到这个异世界还吊着最后一口气，却在警察闻讯而来之前变成了尸体。他们有幸在尸体被警察收走后找到被附近的野猫埋藏起来的受害者手机，在它不幸关机之前赵云澜只来得及草草记录一遍通讯记录，里面果不其然躺着和女友的聊天记录，只有寥寥几句，看得出情况十万火急。

和猫收集线索？？？？  
白宇绕过赵云澜看向懒洋洋地摊在沙发上的肥猫，在大庆向他开口用标准的普通话打招呼之前还能稳坐在沙发上，而不是扒住朱一龙的肩膀向后缩去，一副见了鬼了的样子。

赵云澜看着眼前的一串数字，总觉得在哪里见过，把大脑搜刮了一遍也想不出究竟是在哪里。  
死者的手机里足足有二十通电话打给了一个手机号码，却从未被接通，这样的反复拨打开始于死者遇害的三天前，在遇害前一天中止。

而沈巍翻找尸体的详细描述更是让旁听的两位演员青白了脸色，白宇清楚地认识到自己在搜查中岂止是拖后腿而已，光是沈巍爬出来后没有散尽的一身血腥气就差点让他吐在当场，那遇上摆在眼前的腐烂尸体岂不是会精神恍惚当场昏迷。

除了按照概率应当出现在那里的第一具尸体消失不见，在阴暗的地下室堆积的都是“死物”——失去了生命的人类只是一团骨与肉，和凶手实验符咒所用的其它无魂之物堆叠在一起在人声鼎沸的剧组地下悄悄地腐烂。

如果沈巍和赵云澜没有被凶手暗算，他们也无从得知这些消失的尸体的去向。  
更何况凶手的。

关于第一具尸体的消失，在有限的条件下推测不出原因为何，只能推断他被凶手传送时也产生了和第五次案件一样的“特殊状况”，而受到重伤的受害者或许早已在这个世界不知某处的太平间蒙上白布，也没有一只猫儿看到他血淋淋地从天而降，也永远不会被沈巍和赵云澜找到。

他们还能依仗的只有对卷宗的记忆，纵使细节之处有模糊，赵云澜和沈巍还是把堆叠在家里的案件记录恢复了个大概，而除了比对已发现死者的信息，这份卷宗在异世界能提供查证的太少太少。

在攻击中碎裂的茶几被沈巍用能量拼接起来，虽然伤痕累累，但也勉强是曾经的模样，赵云澜把最后一叠纸敲上茶几，发出清脆的一响。

连袭击朱一龙的凶手，除了白帽黑衣再没其它的身份信息可言。

以沈巍的能力本应能在朱一龙身上发现黑能量的残存印迹，而可喜又可悲地，朱一龙身上确实没有任何黑能量的侵入痕迹，也无法解释他在对峙过程中几乎将大脑烧穿的剧烈疼痛从何而来。朱一龙试探性地捏住自己地太阳穴和颧骨，也只能感觉到扣紧的钝痛，根本无法再现让他失去意识的撕心裂肺感。还没等他再用力尝试，旁边伸出的手直接扣住他的手腕强迫着他松了力道。

“龙哥。”  
捏着他腕部的手在他印象中没有这样用力的时候，朱一龙茫然地眨眨眼回头，手却被握住按进沙发里，白宇的掌心贴在他的手背，温热透过皮肤传过来莫名使人心安。

案件的线索分散在两个不同的世界，根本无法连成完整的链条。  
赵云澜揉了揉脸，之前的案件也从来没有像这样，让他迫切地想含一口棒棒糖。

回也回不去，找也找不到……  
都可以堪称除大战之外特调处历史最大困境了。

赵云澜打起精神靠回沙发，腿在沈巍瞬间严厉的瞪视下没敢搭上眼前的茶几，盯着和自己颇为相似的背影，期待着白宇能语出惊人，点出他们都没注意到的惊人线索来。

“小子，你有什么发现没有？”

白宇暗暗吐槽，明明我演你的时候比现在年轻，我还为什么要被你叫做“小子”。

——也可能是昆仑山圣的人设作祟吧。

“发现倒是有，不过可能没什么用吧。”白宇拍拍眼前的复印件，“就是他们搞大事的时间点正好是按死亡顺序排列的吧？”

“搞大事？”  
沈巍疑惑不解，是他没听闻过的表达方式，“那是什么意思？”

白宇挠了挠头，看着朱一龙突然亮起的眼神，吞了吞口水。  
“就是他们干一件……怎么说呢，值得记录进档案的人生大事的时间，好像是按死亡顺序来的？”

开办第一家咨询事务所，和初恋结婚，创办自己的第一家公司，成交了第一份价值数亿的跨国交易……  
人生能有多少这样意义重大的初次？

这联系着实牵强，要不是黑袍使记忆力超群，将询问死者家属的情况连人带地点完完全全记录在纸上，这个几乎称不上是线索的线索也根本无法被发现。

赵云澜好歹身为特调处处长，自然也发现了这一条略显勉强的线索，但从宏观上对比又没有任何可联系这些事件的点，就被他完全抛在脑后了。

“可以啊！”赵云澜赞许地晃晃手里的文件，“你们两个要不要考虑加入我们特调处？”  
“你们说了一样的话。”  
“搞大事，你们居然都会这么说，默契啊两位。”

特调处处长摆出征兵海报的美国大兵姿势，“那这些大事有什么关联呢？”

关联的点……  
之前浏览的网页适时地跳入脑海，朱一龙想起开机片场的烟雾缭绕，等着被掀起盖头的摄影机摆在中央。

“他们会不会去求了签运什么的?”  
越是至关重要的大事，人总会情不自禁地去寻求神灵的庇佑，就算是最后以失败告终，还有神明来推脱责任，“天灾”正是人类想出的绝佳借口。而赵云澜和沈巍，镇魂令主和黑袍使特殊的身份让他们本能地忽视所谓“天命”，每日和地星海星穷凶极恶之徒斗法的日子哪容得下求经拜佛，与其寄希望于虚无缥缈，还不如多看一份卷宗，多批一份文件。

“那这寺庙香堂也太可怕了吧？谁还敢去啊。”  
赵云澜默默将“可能存在”的共同点记下，遗憾的是一切抛开地星海星实际状况的推测永远都只能是空谈，他们被困在一个和他们有莫大联系的世界，无从寻找回家的路。

不约而同的沉默将气氛降到冰点，无论是谁都没办法再以天真乐观的心态面对时空给他们开的这样并不有趣的玩笑，被打断的日常危机四伏。他们完全处于被动位，谁也不知道凶手会什么时候会心情好了白送给他们送一个线索，或者是更加匪夷所思的难题。

——直到沈巍在各处布下的黑能量检测术式突然启动。

“是片场的地下室。”  
运转已经充沛的能量，沈巍吃惊地发现探测到的能量源源不断，在幽暗的地下发狂地肆虐，撼动着压住血腥腐气的石板。

更像是一个活的地星人。  
还是黑能量暴走的地星人。

流淌的黑能量包裹全身，沈巍在瞬移之际瞟向白宇，对着赵云澜摇了摇头，得到了然的回应。

沈巍在眼前消失不见，白宇想不通他曾经演绎过的，就算是肉体凡躯也要跟着黑袍使去地星的赵云澜为何面对沈巍的离去如此镇定自若，被留下得心安理得，而赵云澜像是猜到他心思似的抿嘴一笑。

“没关系，我信他。”

沈巍叫他不要和白宇接触，免得再把一个无辜的人拖进他们世界的漩涡里，他更能理解。  
而他也是这么想的。  
尽管拥有昆仑神力会增加他们这边的筹码。

孤身一人回到翻搅过尸肉的老地方，沈巍更加明确地感受到石板下的波涛汹涌，不过对于黑袍使来说，应付这些绰绰有余。贴近石板，沈巍吃惊地发现缝隙间居然透出一丝微弱的亮光，撬开一边，那一隙光芒居然窜动着卷出烧焦的刺鼻气味，置于火焰中心的人惨叫着在尸肉中打滚，混着凄厉的惨叫还有噼啪作响的火焰声。

当机立断灭了火，沈巍的黑能量包裹下那人身上的狰狞伤口也不再大量流血。把差点死在尸堆中的可怜人拉上来，遍布烧痕的身体上几乎是贴满了的紫色符咒残片让沈巍瞪大了眼，有些符咒已经只剩下黑灰的残片，随着时间流逝散成灰尘，有些还只烧了一半堪堪挂在没被烧到的衣物上，符咒上的黑红是蜿蜒的血迹，扭曲着组成也许只有沈巍才能看懂的字样。

在小公寓里堆叠的古书中，某种古文的变体被尽数记录在案。

终于恢复了意识，烧伤严重的地星人发出一声哀鸣，扭动挣扎着想要脱离沈巍的桎梏，已经失焦的眼神布满血丝，望向沈巍的那一瞬间居然恢复了清明，滚动着掉下几近干涸的泪水来。仿佛见到了救赎他的神明，他干瘪的手扯住沈巍的裤腿，出于本能地祈求神明恩典。

“救救我……救救我……”

而在下一刻，像是看到了什么不可名状之物，那人居然哀嚎着抠挖起本就脆弱的眼珠来，嘟囔着求饶的话语意识混乱，直到沈巍催眠放倒他。

是癔症病人？  
把赵云澜折磨得不能安睡的案件里，正是有无数这样失了理智，丢了魂魄的受害者，在一日复一日的折磨下死去——而且大多是自杀。

眼前陷入昏睡，却依然在抽搐着哭泣的地星人身上充满了违和之处，也许案情在他们身处异世界的这一段日子里恶化成他们都不曾想象的可怖模样。正要带着伤者传送回去的沈巍一顿，顾及在场的两个“普通人”，还是尽心尽力地把眼前的躯体隐形，消去气息。

还记得自己在大战后不得不因为能量的亏损休养生息，几个班里的学生顶着探望的名号去敲沈巍家门，却发现他们的教授早就搬到了隔壁，还是一个胡子拉碴的陌生男人趿拉着拖鞋开的门。当时赵云澜不愿让他受累去特调处，把证物中“容易腐烂的那一部分”拿来和他讨论分析，让他的学生吓得差点心跳骤停，甚至有女同学直接哭着报警，闹出不小的动静。

那之后他们学生看赵云澜的眼神都变了，简直就像他囚禁了他们教授。

当沈巍拎着地星人出现在朱一龙家里，赵云澜的眼睛都直了。

“我操！沈巍！”  
赵云澜从沙发上一跃而起挡在朱一龙和白宇面前，外科医生看了都发怵的人，沈巍居然敢直接往这里带？

“云澜，默契呢？”  
无奈地叹了口气，沈巍皱紧眉头, “他们看不到的。”

白宇正想扒开赵云澜看看到底是何方神圣，他们居然看也看不得，赵云澜就像触电一样躲开他的手，还一副松了口气的样子。  
沈巍手里除了一把空气什么都没有，白宇眯紧了眼睛盯也盯不出个花来，他戳戳身边的朱一龙，只对上同样迷茫的一双眼睛。

“咳。”赵云澜故弄玄虚地咳一声，凑近沈巍手中无力垂下的人，“只有聪明的人才能看到。”

被沈巍黑能量包裹着恢复的人居然看起来有些眼熟。

“嗯？这不是那小子吗？”  
事件的第一个受害者，赵云澜只在照片上看过的小伙子，虽然脸有部分烧伤，还是能勉强辨别出五官本来的形貌。

不过沈巍居然没发现？  
黑袍使的记忆力有目共睹，除非有什么让他忽略关注这一点……

“这是个地星人？”  
想起沈巍曾经提及的能量波动一说，赵云澜一惊，事件的第一个受害者早就确认过当地公安是海星人，也没有在烧毁殆尽，留下大滩血迹的咨询事务所找到任何黑能量使用的痕迹。

那沈巍自然不会想到自己救下的地星人会和案件的受害者是同一人。

被黑能量包裹着，地星人的皮肤依然在不停渗血，从乌黑的灼痕中密密沁出来，如果没有专业的药剂帮助，很难活过这些天。

地星人，第一次案件的受害者，癔症病人，身为活人却降落在尸体间，本应腐烂在这个世界的不速之客……  
多重的身份让案件更加扑朔迷离，他们在这里收集线索终究是治标不治本。

必须要想办法回去，不能再有更多受害者了。  
手下渐弱的脉搏像一锤锤砸在赵云澜心口，再一抬头却看见沈巍划开自己的食指，黑能量凝成的利刃勾出血珠，笔尖一样停在指尖。

“云澜，你的符纸，我用一下。”  
在地星书店顺走的纸一直埋在赵云澜的夹克内兜，没想到在这个时候派上了用场。

在纸上划下古文，符纸泛起黑雾又散开，沈巍把符纸贴上桌前划满了线索的一张纸，一个响指后纸张凭空燃烧起来，连带着那一张纸消失不见，不留下一点痕迹。

“我一直不知道符纸触发传送的条件是什么，古书上只提及了符样，没有提及方法。”眼见赵云澜的胡子都要惊得翘起来，沈巍露出一个不甚符合形象的得意笑容。

“那个人恰好拍在你背上，我没能看见，今天终于知道了。”还剩下了一半的符纸飘到赵云澜眼前，他一把抽过，看见上面蜿蜒渗入的血迹。

“再加上我的异能‘学习’，我们可以回家了，云澜。”

赵云澜很难形容自己现在的心情，不能说是柳暗花明又一村的惊喜，倒是有莫名其妙躺赢通关的茫然。关于古书古文沈巍都只和他提过一嘴，虽然赵云澜很有自知之明地知道自己看不懂，还是生出一点埋怨来，他保证，只有那么一小丁点。

“你呀，你呀。沈教授。”  
胡茬蹭上沈巍的下颌，沈巍脸一红想推开，腰间却被赵云澜死死扣住，怎么也挡不住毛茸茸的脑袋往他颈边埋去。

赵云澜深吸一口气。

他们终于可以反击了。

终于想起来这里不止他们两个，赵云澜恋恋不舍地离开沈巍，对着石化的白宇努努嘴。  
看见没？学着点。

但传送进朱一龙家的凶手还是一大隐患，沈巍和他回去之后必须速战速决，不能再波及这边世界的人。他们也许还可以摸清楚传送的机制，幸运的话还能摸出一套规则来，让朱一龙和白宇避开危险。

不断掉血的地星人提醒他们刻不容缓，简单交代了情况，沈巍就照着暗算者的做法，把符纸拍上赵云澜的肩膀，如约而来的拉扯感带着昏眩袭来，在模糊之际他还记得和朱一龙和白宇挥手作别。

“哥哥，龙哥，你还好吗？”  
白宇略带好笑地看朱一龙攥着沈巍留下以防万一的紫色符纸发呆，忍不住在他眼前晃了晃手。

“小白。”朱一龙轻笑着打掉在他眼前挥来挥去的手臂，“我好像做了一场梦啊。“  
要不是白宇切切实实地坐在这里，手机里还存着标注着为“赵云澜”，“沈巍”的电话号码，朱一龙打死都不会相信自己经历了这玄幻的一切，一年份的尴尬和无措好像都在这两天用完了。  
本来他还打算把那些留给一些采访和对话的。

不过好像还不错。

夕阳透过窗户照进来，所及之处染上一片橘红，白宇浸在这温暖的的橘色中，笑着对他说要是还能再次见到赵云澜，一定要和他掰个手腕，证明自己这几年的健身没有白费。

他只在梦中幻想过的场景，就切切实实地在眼前。

朱一龙的眉眼也染上颜色，深刻的轮廓在面孔上凿下阴影，却显得在光下的那一部分温和如水。  
——就像剧组给他过生日的时候买的橘子蛋糕。  
白宇默默在心里摹画难得一见的光影。  
连看一眼都像心底融化了橘子味软糖，酸甜而粘腻。

上一次还是在镇魂剧组，他们两个拍完戏溜出来，在剧里曾靠坐的长椅上难得懒洋洋地摊开，任凭落日染红他们的脸颊。衣料摩挲着，皮鞋碰在一起，也不知道是谁先开始咧嘴的，两人哈哈哈着笑成一团，白宇还记得光下朱一龙纤长的睫毛，扫在他心尖上痒痒的，当时的自己还无法解释这份情感从何而来。

而今天的晚霞似乎不同于常日。

朱一龙从没见过这样变化的光线，温暖的秋日颜色瞬间被浸染，刹那间其它颜色都被夺去，只剩下铺天盖地的鲜红与黑，他和白宇在其中，线条逐渐模糊着化开，地板上错综的石纹更像是血迹蔓延。

仿佛一切都是幻境。

“龙哥龙哥！“白宇晃着手机闯进他的视线，赤红的世界在白晃晃的手机屏幕灯下瓦解。朱一龙恍惚着定焦，发现署名“巍老哥”的联系人发来的消息——

传送地点固定，请暂时远离现住处。

再拨打回去已经是不在服务区的提醒，沈巍和赵云澜成功回到了海星，还来得及再一次时空跳跃警告朱一龙，不到一分钟又再次离开。

白宇满心莫名雀跃，那一句龙哥要不要来我家住已经到了嘴边，又被猛然响起的门铃声打断，两人齐齐望向门边的监控，心里疑问到底还有谁能这个时候来家里。

之前的袭击留下了不小的心理阴影，朱一龙不得不鼓起勇气走去应门，拿起监控旁的话筒接通画面，除了地星人，这个时间来敲门的一般只有走错的家政服务员了，这个时候只要好声好气地告诉对方自己没有预定家政服务……

而监控里赫然是他双亲的身影。

朱一龙心中卧槽刷满屏，一时间忘了动作。白宇还在茶几前叮哩咣啷地收拾着，那不小的一声“龙哥那我这些放哪”漏进听筒的缝隙被对面听得一清二楚。

朱一龙清晰地听见自己楼下屋门被粗鲁撞开，门把磕在墙上的声音震天动地，赵云澜小心翼翼拆开纱布的手猛地一抖，一片松松垮垮的白色垂下来遮住了面前人的眉眼。  
急促繁复的脚步声靠近，朱一龙勉强扒开蒙在眼前的纱布，满头大汗的白宇支在门前，沈巍紧随其后，口罩还掉了一半。

没想到会在这样的情况下见面，朱一龙看着白宇逐渐靠近的身影，只想把眼前沾上血色的纱布快点摘去，但是在急切的扯动下纱布像是缠在一起一般纹丝不动，让他徒生焦躁。

眼见他龙哥要上演暴力拆卸，白宇直接扒开了挡在身前的赵云澜，略带愠怒的神情在面对朱一龙的瞬间消失得一干二净，只剩下满溢出来的关切。轻柔地拆下触目惊心的绷带，白宇生怕碎了一样捧起朱一龙的脸，巡视一样绕看了一圈，直到手下的皮肤开始发烫，才触电了似的撒开，把无处安放的双手揣回外衣兜里。

朱一龙后脑处的头发虽然被血液浸成一缕一缕，却看不到明显的外伤，隐约间还有能量的痕迹。

简直像是用黑能量治愈后的伤口。  
沈巍流转着黑能量的手靠近朱一龙，雀跃的黑能量却像是找到另一个归宿盘旋着缠上，还没褪下的湖蓝光芒在指尖若隐若现，连带着沈巍的黑能量开始恢复。

猛地退一步，沈巍感受着体内突然间充盈流转的黑能量，冲开滞涩的经脉以江潮之势撞进心脏，把碍事的瘀血粗暴挤出——尽管沈巍拼命忍耐，还是咳出泛黑的血块，指缝间黑红的痕迹蔓延，鼻尖虽然弥漫着血腥气息，体内顺畅流动的能量却让沈巍轻松不少。

不过看起来好像是挺吓人的，沈巍暗暗想。

刚刚还在赵云澜揶揄眼神下耳尖泛红的两人已经惨白了脸色，直直盯着他手上骇人的血迹，仿佛沈巍已经半截身子入土，影视剧喜闻乐见的便当FLAG高高竖起。

在那一抹血迹隐入衬衫袖口之前，赵云澜眼疾手快地拽住沈巍，拿用剩的绷带狠劲擦了擦，眼睛也不眨一下地把染上星点黑红的布料抛进垃圾桶，就像那是什么见怪不怪的事情，应付起来得心应手。

短短时间内接受三次冲击的白宇盯着沈巍嘴角残余的血迹出神，被朱一龙扯了一下袖口才回过神来，那抹惊心动魄的蓝色已经埋在层层筋骨之下，白宇颤抖着握住那只手，除了汗湿的掌心再没有异常之处。在这低头抬头之间，沈巍嘴角的那一抹殷红也消失在了赵云澜的指腹。

“沈巍，你没事吗？”  
朱一龙还是第一次看见自己身边的人吐血，和他自己含过的各种古怪味道的血浆仿品不同，真切弥漫着的铁锈味揪紧他的心脏，但赵云澜云淡风轻的态度又让他怀疑自己是不是自作多情。

“他啊，没事，真的。”赵云澜内心深处叹一口气，俗话说久病成医，他这可算是久看成医，甚至能从沈巍的神色和血样得出八九不离十的诊断结果来。  
“可能是刚刚那个，帮沈巍恢复了黑能量吧。”

得到沈巍的首肯，赵云澜无奈地摊摊手，一副“老子就是这样冰雪聪明”的样子，又一把拎起在地面上趴着看好戏的大庆，晃面皮似的折腾着黑猫，揽过沈巍的肩膀向房间外走去，美其名曰要梳理线索，在不知不觉中带上屋门，还在缝隙合死之前向白宇比了个“加油”手势。

这个世界的“我”啊！可要好好珍惜眼前的机会呀。  
赵云澜一人一猫在手，心里美滋滋。

被留下的两人面面相觑，白宇这才意识到他攥着他龙哥的手腕有好一阵子，心中暗骂着自己松开手，却发现朱一龙双眸一滞又恢复如常。

活跃气氛的角色总是由白宇扮演，奇迹般恢复伤口的能力在这样尴尬的时刻似乎是个绝佳话题。

“龙哥，你那个……那个是魔法吗？”

说完白宇就后悔了，受尽唯物主义熏陶的三好青年朱一龙肯定觉得自己傻得冒泡。

没由来的一句话让朱一龙嗤笑出声，眼角弯出月牙弧度，他想起好久之前的一个采访，主持人问他最想要的超能力是什么，他还和白宇认真讨论了一阵子，简直像看了七龙珠幻想各种逆天技能的小学生，加起来不超过十五岁。  
他当时想要沈巍的超能力——学习。

现在超能力似乎是有了，但是作用不明，连赵云澜都说不上来那是什么，唯一能确定的是和沈巍的黑能量有天然的呼应。

“应该不是吧，好像是什么能量。”  
白宇因为他突然笑出声而四处游走的眼神并不让他尴尬，只是莫名地让他坐立难安，连宽大的房间都显得逼仄。在时间和空间的距离已经消失的现在，隐藏对于专业演员也显得困难。

还不如把脑袋撞坏了忘掉这些，朱一龙绝望地想。  
“我们出去帮忙吧，他们对这里不熟。”

门把转动的吱呀声让滔滔不绝的赵云澜一个停顿，对着沈巍长叹了一口气，满满恨铁不成钢的老大哥心态。  
卷成长筒的打印资料敲在赵云澜的手背上，沈巍对着一脸惋惜的赵云澜神情严肃：

“切莫心急。”  
各种意味上的。

他们在异世界能搜查到的最多线索大概最多也就是眼前这些了，除了被传送而来的尸体，他们实在没有其它线索可以追溯。  
据大庆找来的野猫“目击证人”所说，可怜的受害者来到这个异世界还吊着最后一口气，却在警察闻讯而来之前变成了尸体。他们有幸在尸体被警察收走后找到被附近的野猫埋藏起来的受害者手机，在它不幸关机之前赵云澜只来得及草草记录一遍通讯记录，里面果不其然躺着和女友的聊天记录，只有寥寥几句，看得出情况十万火急。

和猫收集线索？？？？  
白宇绕过赵云澜看向懒洋洋地摊在沙发上的肥猫，在大庆向他开口用标准的普通话打招呼之前还能稳坐在沙发上，而不是扒住朱一龙的肩膀向后缩去，一副见了鬼了的样子。

赵云澜看着眼前的一串数字，总觉得在哪里见过，把大脑搜刮了一遍也想不出究竟是在哪里。  
死者的手机里足足有二十通电话打给了一个手机号码，却从未被接通，这样的反复拨打开始于死者遇害的三天前，在遇害前一天中止。

而沈巍翻找尸体的详细描述更是让旁听的两位演员青白了脸色，白宇清楚地认识到自己在搜查中岂止是拖后腿而已，光是沈巍爬出来后没有散尽的一身血腥气就差点让他吐在当场，那遇上摆在眼前的腐烂尸体岂不是会精神恍惚当场昏迷。

除了按照概率应当出现在那里的第一具尸体消失不见，在阴暗的地下室堆积的都是“死物”——失去了生命的人类只是一团骨与肉，和凶手实验符咒所用的其它无魂之物堆叠在一起在人声鼎沸的剧组地下悄悄地腐烂。

如果沈巍和赵云澜没有被凶手暗算，他们也无从得知这些消失的尸体的去向。  
更何况凶手的。

关于第一具尸体的消失，在有限的条件下推测不出原因为何，只能推断他被凶手传送时也产生了和第五次案件一样的“特殊状况”，而受到重伤的受害者或许早已在这个世界不知某处的太平间蒙上白布，也没有一只猫儿看到他血淋淋地从天而降，也永远不会被沈巍和赵云澜找到。

他们还能依仗的只有对卷宗的记忆，纵使细节之处有模糊，赵云澜和沈巍还是把堆叠在家里的案件记录恢复了个大概，而除了比对已发现死者的信息，这份卷宗在异世界能提供查证的太少太少。

在攻击中碎裂的茶几被沈巍用能量拼接起来，虽然伤痕累累，但也勉强是曾经的模样，赵云澜把最后一叠纸敲上茶几，发出清脆的一响。

连袭击朱一龙的凶手，除了白帽黑衣再没其它的身份信息可言。

以沈巍的能力本应能在朱一龙身上发现黑能量的残存印迹，而可喜又可悲地，朱一龙身上确实没有任何黑能量的侵入痕迹，也无法解释他在对峙过程中几乎将大脑烧穿的剧烈疼痛从何而来。朱一龙试探性地捏住自己地太阳穴和颧骨，也只能感觉到扣紧的钝痛，根本无法再现让他失去意识的撕心裂肺感。还没等他再用力尝试，旁边伸出的手直接扣住他的手腕强迫着他松了力道。

“龙哥。”  
捏着他腕部的手在他印象中没有这样用力的时候，朱一龙茫然地眨眨眼回头，手却被握住按进沙发里，白宇的掌心贴在他的手背，温热透过皮肤传过来莫名使人心安。

案件的线索分散在两个不同的世界，根本无法连成完整的链条。  
赵云澜揉了揉脸，之前的案件也从来没有像这样，让他迫切地想含一口棒棒糖。

回也回不去，找也找不到……  
都可以堪称除大战之外特调处历史最大困境了。

赵云澜打起精神靠回沙发，腿在沈巍瞬间严厉的瞪视下没敢搭上眼前的茶几，盯着和自己颇为相似的背影，期待着白宇能语出惊人，点出他们都没注意到的惊人线索来。

“小子，你有什么发现没有？”

白宇暗暗吐槽，明明我演你的时候比现在年轻，我还为什么要被你叫做“小子”。

——也可能是昆仑山圣的人设作祟吧。

“发现倒是有，不过可能没什么用吧。”白宇拍拍眼前的复印件，“就是他们搞大事的时间点正好是按死亡顺序排列的吧？”

“搞大事？”  
沈巍疑惑不解，是他没听闻过的表达方式，“那是什么意思？”

白宇挠了挠头，看着朱一龙突然亮起的眼神，吞了吞口水。  
“就是他们干一件……怎么说呢，值得记录进档案的人生大事的时间，好像是按死亡顺序来的？”

开办第一家咨询事务所，和初恋结婚，创办自己的第一家公司，成交了第一份价值数亿的跨国交易……  
人生能有多少这样意义重大的初次？

这联系着实牵强，要不是黑袍使记忆力超群，将询问死者家属的情况连人带地点完完全全记录在纸上，这个几乎称不上是线索的线索也根本无法被发现。

赵云澜好歹身为特调处处长，自然也发现了这一条略显勉强的线索，但从宏观上对比又没有任何可联系这些事件的点，就被他完全抛在脑后了。

“可以啊！”赵云澜赞许地晃晃手里的文件，“你们两个要不要考虑加入我们特调处？”  
“你们说了一样的话。”  
“搞大事，你们居然都会这么说，默契啊两位。”

特调处处长摆出征兵海报的美国大兵姿势，“那这些大事有什么关联呢？”

关联的点……  
之前浏览的网页适时地跳入脑海，朱一龙想起开机片场的烟雾缭绕，等着被掀起盖头的摄影机摆在中央。

“他们会不会去求了签运什么的?”  
越是至关重要的大事，人总会情不自禁地去寻求神灵的庇佑，就算是最后以失败告终，还有神明来推脱责任，“天灾”正是人类想出的绝佳借口。而赵云澜和沈巍，镇魂令主和黑袍使特殊的身份让他们本能地忽视所谓“天命”，每日和地星海星穷凶极恶之徒斗法的日子哪容得下求经拜佛，与其寄希望于虚无缥缈，还不如多看一份卷宗，多批一份文件。

“那这寺庙香堂也太可怕了吧？谁还敢去啊。”  
赵云澜默默将“可能存在”的共同点记下，遗憾的是一切抛开地星海星实际状况的推测永远都只能是空谈，他们被困在一个和他们有莫大联系的世界，无从寻找回家的路。

不约而同的沉默将气氛降到冰点，无论是谁都没办法再以天真乐观的心态面对时空给他们开的这样并不有趣的玩笑，被打断的日常危机四伏。他们完全处于被动位，谁也不知道凶手会什么时候会心情好了白送给他们送一个线索，或者是更加匪夷所思的难题。

——直到沈巍在各处布下的黑能量检测术式突然启动。

“是片场的地下室。”  
运转已经充沛的能量，沈巍吃惊地发现探测到的能量源源不断，在幽暗的地下发狂地肆虐，撼动着压住血腥腐气的石板。

更像是一个活的地星人。  
还是黑能量暴走的地星人。

流淌的黑能量包裹全身，沈巍在瞬移之际瞟向白宇，对着赵云澜摇了摇头，得到了然的回应。

沈巍在眼前消失不见，白宇想不通他曾经演绎过的，就算是肉体凡躯也要跟着黑袍使去地星的赵云澜为何面对沈巍的离去如此镇定自若，被留下得心安理得，而赵云澜像是猜到他心思似的抿嘴一笑。

“没关系，我信他。”

沈巍叫他不要和白宇接触，免得再把一个无辜的人拖进他们世界的漩涡里，他更能理解。  
而他也是这么想的。  
尽管拥有昆仑神力会增加他们这边的筹码。

孤身一人回到翻搅过尸肉的老地方，沈巍更加明确地感受到石板下的波涛汹涌，不过对于黑袍使来说，应付这些绰绰有余。贴近石板，沈巍吃惊地发现缝隙间居然透出一丝微弱的亮光，撬开一边，那一隙光芒居然窜动着卷出烧焦的刺鼻气味，置于火焰中心的人惨叫着在尸肉中打滚，混着凄厉的惨叫还有噼啪作响的火焰声。

当机立断灭了火，沈巍的黑能量包裹下那人身上的狰狞伤口也不再大量流血。把差点死在尸堆中的可怜人拉上来，遍布烧痕的身体上几乎是贴满了的紫色符咒残片让沈巍瞪大了眼，有些符咒已经只剩下黑灰的残片，随着时间流逝散成灰尘，有些还只烧了一半堪堪挂在没被烧到的衣物上，符咒上的黑红是蜿蜒的血迹，扭曲着组成也许只有沈巍才能看懂的字样。

在小公寓里堆叠的古书中，某种古文的变体被尽数记录在案。

终于恢复了意识，烧伤严重的地星人发出一声哀鸣，扭动挣扎着想要脱离沈巍的桎梏，已经失焦的眼神布满血丝，望向沈巍的那一瞬间居然恢复了清明，滚动着掉下几近干涸的泪水来。仿佛见到了救赎他的神明，他干瘪的手扯住沈巍的裤腿，出于本能地祈求神明恩典。

“救救我……救救我……”

而在下一刻，像是看到了什么不可名状之物，那人居然哀嚎着抠挖起本就脆弱的眼珠来，嘟囔着求饶的话语意识混乱，直到沈巍催眠放倒他。

是癔症病人？  
把赵云澜折磨得不能安睡的案件里，正是有无数这样失了理智，丢了魂魄的受害者，在一日复一日的折磨下死去——而且大多是自杀。

眼前陷入昏睡，却依然在抽搐着哭泣的地星人身上充满了违和之处，也许案情在他们身处异世界的这一段日子里恶化成他们都不曾想象的可怖模样。正要带着伤者传送回去的沈巍一顿，顾及在场的两个“普通人”，还是尽心尽力地把眼前的躯体隐形，消去气息。

还记得自己在大战后不得不因为能量的亏损休养生息，几个班里的学生顶着探望的名号去敲沈巍家门，却发现他们的教授早就搬到了隔壁，还是一个胡子拉碴的陌生男人趿拉着拖鞋开的门。当时赵云澜不愿让他受累去特调处，把证物中“容易腐烂的那一部分”拿来和他讨论分析，让他的学生吓得差点心跳骤停，甚至有女同学直接哭着报警，闹出不小的动静。

那之后他们学生看赵云澜的眼神都变了，简直就像他囚禁了他们教授。

当沈巍拎着地星人出现在朱一龙家里，赵云澜的眼睛都直了。

“我操！沈巍！”  
赵云澜从沙发上一跃而起挡在朱一龙和白宇面前，外科医生看了都发怵的人，沈巍居然敢直接往这里带？

“云澜，默契呢？”  
无奈地叹了口气，沈巍皱紧眉头, “他们看不到的。”

白宇正想扒开赵云澜看看到底是何方神圣，他们居然看也看不得，赵云澜就像触电一样躲开他的手，还一副松了口气的样子。  
沈巍手里除了一把空气什么都没有，白宇眯紧了眼睛盯也盯不出个花来，他戳戳身边的朱一龙，只对上同样迷茫的一双眼睛。

“咳。”赵云澜故弄玄虚地咳一声，凑近沈巍手中无力垂下的人，“只有聪明的人才能看到。”

被沈巍黑能量包裹着恢复的人居然看起来有些眼熟。

“嗯？这不是那小子吗？”  
事件的第一个受害者，赵云澜只在照片上看过的小伙子，虽然脸有部分烧伤，还是能勉强辨别出五官本来的形貌。

不过沈巍居然没发现？  
黑袍使的记忆力有目共睹，除非有什么让他忽略关注这一点……

“这是个地星人？”  
想起沈巍曾经提及的能量波动一说，赵云澜一惊，事件的第一个受害者早就确认过当地公安是海星人，也没有在烧毁殆尽，留下大滩血迹的咨询事务所找到任何黑能量使用的痕迹。

那沈巍自然不会想到自己救下的地星人会和案件的受害者是同一人。

被黑能量包裹着，地星人的皮肤依然在不停渗血，从乌黑的灼痕中密密沁出来，如果没有专业的药剂帮助，很难活过这些天。

地星人，第一次案件的受害者，癔症病人，身为活人却降落在尸体间，本应腐烂在这个世界的不速之客……  
多重的身份让案件更加扑朔迷离，他们在这里收集线索终究是治标不治本。

必须要想办法回去，不能再有更多受害者了。  
手下渐弱的脉搏像一锤锤砸在赵云澜心口，再一抬头却看见沈巍划开自己的食指，黑能量凝成的利刃勾出血珠，笔尖一样停在指尖。

“云澜，你的符纸，我用一下。”  
在地星书店顺走的纸一直埋在赵云澜的夹克内兜，没想到在这个时候派上了用场。

在纸上划下古文，符纸泛起黑雾又散开，沈巍把符纸贴上桌前划满了线索的一张纸，一个响指后纸张凭空燃烧起来，连带着那一张纸消失不见，不留下一点痕迹。

“我一直不知道符纸触发传送的条件是什么，古书上只提及了符样，没有提及方法。”眼见赵云澜的胡子都要惊得翘起来，沈巍露出一个不甚符合形象的得意笑容。

“那个人恰好拍在你背上，我没能看见，今天终于知道了。”还剩下了一半的符纸飘到赵云澜眼前，他一把抽过，看见上面蜿蜒渗入的血迹。

“再加上我的异能‘学习’，我们可以回家了，云澜。”

赵云澜很难形容自己现在的心情，不能说是柳暗花明又一村的惊喜，倒是有莫名其妙躺赢通关的茫然。关于古书古文沈巍都只和他提过一嘴，虽然赵云澜很有自知之明地知道自己看不懂，还是生出一点埋怨来，他保证，只有那么一小丁点。

“你呀，你呀。沈教授。”  
胡茬蹭上沈巍的下颌，沈巍脸一红想推开，腰间却被赵云澜死死扣住，怎么也挡不住毛茸茸的脑袋往他颈边埋去。

赵云澜深吸一口气。

他们终于可以反击了。

终于想起来这里不止他们两个，赵云澜恋恋不舍地离开沈巍，对着石化的白宇努努嘴。  
看见没？学着点。

但传送进朱一龙家的凶手还是一大隐患，沈巍和他回去之后必须速战速决，不能再波及这边世界的人。他们也许还可以摸清楚传送的机制，幸运的话还能摸出一套规则来，让朱一龙和白宇避开危险。

不断掉血的地星人提醒他们刻不容缓，简单交代了情况，沈巍就照着暗算者的做法，把符纸拍上赵云澜的肩膀，如约而来的拉扯感带着昏眩袭来，在模糊之际他还记得和朱一龙和白宇挥手作别。

“哥哥，龙哥，你还好吗？”  
白宇略带好笑地看朱一龙攥着沈巍留下以防万一的紫色符纸发呆，忍不住在他眼前晃了晃手。

“小白。”朱一龙轻笑着打掉在他眼前挥来挥去的手臂，“我好像做了一场梦啊。“  
要不是白宇切切实实地坐在这里，手机里还存着标注着为“赵云澜”，“沈巍”的电话号码，朱一龙打死都不会相信自己经历了这玄幻的一切，一年份的尴尬和无措好像都在这两天用完了。  
本来他还打算把那些留给一些采访和对话的。

不过好像还不错。

夕阳透过窗户照进来，所及之处染上一片橘红，白宇浸在这温暖的的橘色中，笑着对他说要是还能再次见到赵云澜，一定要和他掰个手腕，证明自己这几年的健身没有白费。

他只在梦中幻想过的场景，就切切实实地在眼前。

朱一龙的眉眼也染上颜色，深刻的轮廓在面孔上凿下阴影，却显得在光下的那一部分温和如水。  
——就像剧组给他过生日的时候买的橘子蛋糕。  
白宇默默在心里摹画难得一见的光影。  
连看一眼都像心底融化了橘子味软糖，酸甜而粘腻。

上一次还是在镇魂剧组，他们两个拍完戏溜出来，在剧里曾靠坐的长椅上难得懒洋洋地摊开，任凭落日染红他们的脸颊。衣料摩挲着，皮鞋碰在一起，也不知道是谁先开始咧嘴的，两人哈哈哈着笑成一团，白宇还记得光下朱一龙纤长的睫毛，扫在他心尖上痒痒的，当时的自己还无法解释这份情感从何而来。

而今天的晚霞似乎不同于常日。

朱一龙从没见过这样变化的光线，温暖的秋日颜色瞬间被浸染，刹那间其它颜色都被夺去，只剩下铺天盖地的鲜红与黑，他和白宇在其中，线条逐渐模糊着化开，地板上错综的石纹更像是血迹蔓延。

仿佛一切都是幻境。

“龙哥龙哥！“白宇晃着手机闯进他的视线，赤红的世界在白晃晃的手机屏幕灯下瓦解。朱一龙恍惚着定焦，发现署名“巍老哥”的联系人发来的消息——

传送地点固定，请暂时远离现住处。

再拨打回去已经是不在服务区的提醒，沈巍和赵云澜成功回到了海星，还来得及再一次时空跳跃警告朱一龙，不到一分钟又再次离开。

白宇满心莫名雀跃，那一句龙哥要不要来我家住已经到了嘴边，又被猛然响起的门铃声打断，两人齐齐望向门边的监控，心里疑问到底还有谁能这个时候来家里。

之前的袭击留下了不小的心理阴影，朱一龙不得不鼓起勇气走去应门，拿起监控旁的话筒接通画面，除了地星人，这个时间来敲门的一般只有走错的家政服务员了，这个时候只要好声好气地告诉对方自己没有预定家政服务……

而监控里赫然是他双亲的身影。

朱一龙心中卧槽刷满屏，一时间忘了动作。白宇还在茶几前叮哩咣啷地收拾着，那不小的一声“龙哥那我这些放哪”漏进听筒的缝隙被对面听得一清二楚。

朱一龙清晰地听见自己咽口水的声音，看门前的二老皱着眉认真凑去听，他只觉得芒刺在背。

搞突然袭击实在不是他爸妈的作风，想必有那天刷爆网络，铺天盖地的热搜推波助澜。

要是世界上还有人比朱一龙自己清楚自己的长相五官，那就是他爸妈了。  
工作室的声明和他打去的电话根本入不了他爸妈的法眼，绝不如眼见为实。

抱着视死如归的态度，朱一龙按下了开门键。  
——心里默默祈祷着白宇舌灿莲花，给他的双亲辟个谣，附带说服二老转移去自己的另一套公寓。  
咽口水的声音，看门前的二老皱着眉认真凑去听，他只觉得芒刺在背。

搞突然袭击实在不是他爸妈的作风，想必有那天刷爆网络，铺天盖地的热搜推波助澜。

要是世界上还有人比朱一龙自己清楚自己的长相五官，那就是他爸妈了。  
工作室的声明和他打去的电话根本入不了他爸妈的法眼，绝不如眼见为实。

抱着视死如归的态度，朱一龙按下了开门键。  
——心里默默祈祷着白宇舌灿莲花，给他的双亲辟个谣，附带说服二老转移去自己的另一套公寓。


	7. Chapter 7

这简直是人生中最漫长的一分钟。

电梯到达的“叮咚”声像行刑的号角，白宇缩在沙发上占据小小一个角落，手中的卷宗已经被揉出皱褶。不停踱步的朱一龙等着敲门声终于响起，才匆匆去应了门，门前拖着两个登机箱的新潮老人神采飞扬，看不出一丁点的舟途劳顿。

“爸，妈……”

还僵硬着的朱一龙被妈妈拉进一个温柔的拥抱，家人久违的温暖安抚了这两天脱离日常疲惫，只是“突然袭击”的阴影还笼罩在心头，让他违心地松开双臂，恨不得在父母面前咬起指甲缓解焦虑。

还好白宇从沙发上挪了屁股，适时地出现了。

“叔叔阿姨好，我是白宇，龙哥的朋友。”不好意思地挠挠头，白宇已经做好了心理建设，想当然树了个“朋友”的人设。

——来好哥们家里坐上一坐又不是什么见不得人的事情，有什么可紧张的？  
白宇在心里嘀咕嘀咕。

又不是男朋友见家长。

虽然自己确实抱着那一点见不得人的小心思，和龙哥在明面上还是兄弟情深的。

视频中另一个主角的出现也没有让二老表现出任何不满来，反而是朱一龙像极了小时候淘气罚站的神情让妈妈忍俊不禁，姣好的眉眼垂下可怜兮兮，眼中波光流转，仿佛他俩就是来兴师问罪来的，瞧着就让人心软内疚，只想疼爱眼前的大男孩。

她不过和老伴来北京看大病初愈的同事，也没想到还没等启程，宝贝儿子就捅了个大篓子出来，本来也不怎么关注网络世界风风雨雨的二老终于被七大姑八大姨的夺命连环call惊动，拿起手机一看赫然是她儿子在大马路上和一个陌生男子亲亲我我缠缠绵绵，以私奔浪迹的架势跑进小巷。

当时可吓了二老不轻。  
在朱一龙打电话来之前，他俩甚至都戴着眼镜捧着花茶，在网上看起LGBT科普来了。

这一来二去，身为双亲也终于明白了这终究乌龙一场，只是实在解释不通那相似度高达百分之九十九的“冒充儿子”从哪里来，念着孩子可能是有什么难言之隐，他们搞突然袭击就是为了给朱一龙吃个定心丸，毕竟来自家庭的支持在这风雨中弥足珍贵。

只不过他们也没想到白宇会出现在这里。  
按娱乐圈那一套来，现在绝不是白宇出现在这里的最佳时机。  
不过只有白宇在还是比较幸运的，要是沈巍的力量没有在阴差阳错中恢复，二老也许还会奇遇活了一万年的“儿子”，甚至白送一个狂酷霸拽的机车男友。

“呀，小白呀。”  
白宇自来熟的活泼性格自然讨喜，只不过玄关到客厅的距离，他已经把自己介绍了个七七八八，还不忘见缝插针夸夸他龙哥，就差把自己的生平户口也顺带着抖出去，小嘴抹了蜜一样逗得二老笑个不停，让跟在后面的朱一龙从心底舒了口气。

还好有小白在……  
等待父母“拷问”的朱一龙自认嘴皮子不那么顺溜，再加上要编个谎言隐瞒沈巍和赵云澜的身份，他怕不是还没开口就要露馅。  
再加上白宇见他父母，总觉得有一丝紧张感游走不停。

登机箱中格外沉重的那一个被老当益壮的爸爸抬上四分五裂却被勉强拼凑的茶几，因为沈巍力量的消失而摇摇欲坠，对上爸爸疑惑的眼神，朱一龙只能慌忙解释：“是我不小心……”

“龙哥回来之前就变成这样了，我也正奇怪呢！”  
白宇直接打断想“解释”的朱一龙——

再怎么不小心也不能打碎大理石茶几啊！！！！

行李箱被扣开，五颜六色的包装像是炸裂开一样从行李箱间溢出，堆在茶几上。白宇一眼就看到了埋在各色武汉特产下的真空包装面，一回头他龙哥居然涨红了脸颊，定在原地动弹不得，听自家妈妈开始细数箱子里的那一堆食物。

“这家辣鸭脖你之前老喊着想吃，这回给你带了个够，翅啊藕啊什么的也有一点，就是你可别老吃这么辣啊，对胃不好——家门口那家又开始卖麻糖了，我就给你再买了点，也不知道你现在爱不爱吃了……”也不知道白宇什么时候被划进了自己人的范畴，他青眼有加的真空包面也被塞进怀里，“听说小白喜欢吃面啊，武汉热干面尝过没有？这家做得可好吃了，我家儿子每年回去都吃，这次好不容易弄了个真空包装带过来……”

朱一龙从小到大喜欢吃的零食被数了个遍，妈妈才停下来，利索地把剩下的热干面塞进冰箱，摆摆手挥停红着脸要端茶倒水的自家儿子。

“我们这就走了，妈去看看你刘阿姨，顺路给你带点吃的——”  
妈妈可不忘抛下定心丸，“还有。”

“你做什么决定我和爸爸都百分百支持。”

儿子成为演员后的生活他们出于信任不去过问，没有任何事业是能一帆风顺的，儿子爆火之后的不骄不躁他们看在眼里，只是为他日渐消瘦的身体担心。明星的情感生活所谓爆料太多真真假假，只要是坚定地追逐真心，作为父母的一定是百分百支持，就算那传得沸沸扬扬的视频是真的，儿子若是已经准备好了承担责任，他们也不会去阻碍。

“妈——我没有……”  
“好了好了，不打扰你们了，我们走啊。”

临近道别，白宇站在玄关口，听着一句又一句体贴的嘱咐，正感叹龙哥的性格真是遗传，就被电梯前的妈妈叫住。  
“我们家龙龙给你添麻烦啦。”

一声“龙龙”又让那不争气的红晕爬上耳尖，朱一龙埋怨地看自家妈妈一眼，她却了然于心的样子笑笑走进电梯。  
“龙哥人美心善，是我在给龙哥添麻烦啦！“

在电梯缝隙合拢的前一秒，白宇的彩虹屁震得朱一龙想反手堵住他的嘴，被对方嘻嘻哈哈着躲开。

“其实龙哥，你想啊。叔叔阿姨见过你本人，肯定就知道那个视频不是你啦！”  
白宇溜进厨房，看着朱一龙忙东忙西收拾自己的行李，打开净水器倒出一杯水来递给他。

不适时的疼痛在脑内炸开又平息，朱一龙晃晃头，掩盖不适的神情。  
“为什么？”他其实心里有了答案，但他觉得白宇会希望他这么问。

“其实嗯……沈巍和龙哥你现在差别还是有的，仔细看能看出来。”  
白宇嘿嘿嘿笑不停，朱一龙也跟着魔性的声音笑起来，锋利的下颌线更加明显。

“我发誓，龙哥，我没有任何说巍哥圆润的意思！”

  
身在地君殿的沈巍打了个喷嚏。

无视摄政官谄媚的嘘寒问暖，眼前人间地狱般的血腥场景让沈巍忍不住皱眉。地星癔症病者被关押治疗的牢狱，已经只剩下十余个挣扎着哀嚎的人，即便是在医师的镇静药剂下陷入昏迷，也无意识地抓挠着身体，痛苦不见丝毫减轻。

而他们的证人也在其中，理智意识早已散尽，空留躯体在痛苦中挣扎，身上的灼伤虽然已经被治愈，但又露出其下更早的疤痕。

感受到赵云澜的气息出现在家中，沈巍隐去身上沾染的些许血腥气，不顾挽留瞬移回去。刚回到家的特调处处长急匆匆打开蒙尘的笔电，随着启动的嗡鸣跳出林静传来的一封封讯息，“科技界的国民男神”果然名不虚传，随着网站注销封藏的信息以查案名义被挖掘出来，以时间顺序排列的名单滑动向下，赵云澜一顿，屏幕荧白的反光下，眼瞳中倒映出他已经分外熟悉的名字。

“居然还真的是这样……”

从一开始就不在特调处名单中的人，居然和每一桩传送案都密切相关。

是啊，在海星鉴记录中标明“死亡”的人，谁会想到案件会和他有关呢？  
朱一龙的推测确实和事实相差无几，只不过“风水卦象”代替了“求签算命”，被害者手机里反复拨打的电话几经查询，是早已因老板去世关门大吉的风水咨询事务所的办公电话。

也难怪赵云澜只对号码留了一个印象而已，筛除无关信息时这个号码曾经出现在他的眼前，又被他无情丢进角落，几乎忘了个干净。  
——那正是传送案中第一个被害人的事务所电话。

从第二个被害者开始，按咨询的时间顺序排列，事务所的客户一个一个被砍杀后传送到异世界，在片场的地下室堆积腐烂，只剩下一滩恶臭的血肉。  
赵云澜推测，凶手也许和被害者的风水事务所结仇，从店老板开始，到咨询的客户，以大清扫之势被凶手一个不留杀了个干净。

临死前反复拨打着事务所电话，最后一名可怜的死者兴许是发现自己已然在追杀名单的序列上，只求唯一能够联系到的事务所给他一个解释，怎料最终还是以死告终，还留下关键性的线索。

只不过还是有诸多解释不通的地方，那第一名被害者为什么又会被贴满了符纸烧灼着传送到异世界呢？他如果是第一个被传送到异世界，他又是怎么回来的？还是说他压根就没被传走？

所有的疑点都集中在第一名被害者——风水店老板身上，他正是本案的“不寻常”所在。如果说最后一名死者是利用凶手的失误造成的“不寻常”，那店老板的“不寻常”则是凶手故意造成的。因为店铺的烧毁和资料的丢失，赵云澜无从得知这个无亲无故隐居海星的“伪”海星人还藏着些什么秘密，而他本人也已经——

“他怎么样？能问话不？”  
赵云澜阖上笔电，仰倒在沙发上，感受着清冽的气息靠近再靠近。

“不行，已经完全失去意识了。”

“早知道趁他之前还能说话问问他——”  
医院里嘶嚎发狂的病人在赵云澜眼中若隐若现，而那老板现在也变成了那副摸样，收容在地君殿底，没日没夜地注射镇定剂。

他们不久前才回到原本的世界，直直砸在特调处的长会议桌上，差点把那可怜的桌子压塌。老楚还好死不死地坐在桌前摆弄他的傀儡娃娃，一针一线的精密活被沈巍和赵云澜砸了个扁，要不是黑袍使在楚恕之心中自带圣光特效，赵云澜怀疑自己都能被他的铁拳打出去。  
祝红嚼着肉干迈进特调处大门，两人叠在桌子上有伤风化的样子也没刺激到她，只是轻轻抛出一句“禽兽”，无情地砸在赵云澜的脑门上。

特调处众人一副波澜不惊的样子，整间屋子还是洋溢着赵处不在的懒散气氛，好歹这回林静没搞出一个爆米花机消遣，只不过他本人一头扎进环绕的电脑里睡得正香，全然不像赵云澜他们失踪了一天的模样。

一看时间，嗬，离他们被传送走只过去几个小时。

两个世界的时间流速并不同，这也是赵云澜和沈巍马不停蹄搜查的原因。  
他们必须速战速决。  
他们晚一步抓住凶手，另一个世界的朱一龙和白宇就危险一分。

“现在只剩第二个受害者没有当面确认过了。”  
还没到晚饭时间，现在赶着去调查也还来得及。

赵云澜深叹了口气，捏了捏眉心，这两天要他们操心的事情太多，两个案件莫名地拧在了一起，他们到现在连一个犯人都还没抓到。

沈巍的瞬间移动技能在这样赶时间的时刻不知道能帮多少忙。  
身周漆黑笼罩着烟雾样旋转，赵云澜上前拥住沈巍，漆黑也将他裹挟，预料之中的寒气袭来，赵云澜环在沈巍腰身的手也紧了紧，还没等他喊冷，就已经在陌生的单元门前站定，楼道间满是潮湿尘土的气息，年久失修的小区楼只剩下它唯一的住客。

他们上次登门拜访时受害者的母亲去了乡下休养，因为儿子和儿媳妇的死亡精神几乎精神失常的老人也是在不久前才回到住处，整日烧香拜佛，不出一步家门。

婚后的一场车祸夺走了受害者妻子的生命，不久后他自己也身殒于离奇的砍杀，身首异处，埋藏在异世。

赵云澜的处长证才堪堪掏出来，破旧的木门就吱呀着打开，隔着一层铁栏门，一对浑浊的眼睛从缝隙中透出来，幽幽注视着门外的不速之客。  
老人的鬓间早已苍白，浓重的死气让沈巍几乎感觉不到对面站着的是一个活生生的人，门内飘出浓烈的佛香刺痛神经，隐隐传出的佛经咏诵连绵回荡在寂静的楼道间，灵异气氛也因此而起。

老人的目光在沈巍身上稍作停留，布满皱褶的脸起伏着勾动肌肉，枯枝般的手颤抖着拧开了铁栏的锁，竟是不问一句，就请赵云澜和沈巍跨进门间。  
“您好，王阿姨，我们是……”赵云澜环顾四周想打开屋内的灯，却找不到一个开关，“来调查您儿子的案件的。”

摸黑走进屋内，只有里屋神龛前的蜡烛昏暗地摇曳着光芒，身前老人的烛影随着火焰跳跃在磨掉了皮的石灰墙上，老人没回答赵云澜的问题，只是念念有词，声线微弱。

尽一切恶得须陀洹，然后布施远离诸苦，受苦众生令得解脱，怖畏众生令得远离。

“也许正是解脱之日……”  
老人颤抖的声音散在空气中，干瘪的嘴唇翕动，泄出一声叹息来。

屋外刮起的狂风卷进楼内，铁栏门甩出一声巨响，蜡烛转瞬间熄灭，沈巍感到一双手扯住了自己的衣衫下摆，那位老人竟是跪在了他的面前，匍匐着低下头去。

“那一切都是他种下的‘因’啊……我的儿子。”  
“一命偿一命，是他罪有应得……”

赵云澜连忙俯下身扶住老人，却发现形容枯槁的老人保持着膝跪的姿势咽下了最后一口气，干枯的手指扣死了沈巍的衣物，像是祈求他的宽恕。

抑或是祈求他将她带入地狱。

拨打了救护车，赵云澜打开手电环顾起房内来，阴暗昏沉的房内几乎不存在人类生活的痕迹，也不知道老太太究竟是怎样活过这些天的。佛经小山一样摞在房屋的角落，书下是早就蹭得发灰的布料，赵云澜四处翻动着，不足四十平米的小屋内也再没多少痕迹。

“一命偿一命是怎么回事？他儿子害死了谁吗？”

拉开一扇隐蔽的小门，是一个只能供一人勉强起居的房间，房间看来陈灰已久，赵云澜拉开门的一刹那扬起尘土呛得他直咳嗽，狭小的房间自然藏不住东西，只需一小会，赵云澜就在床底发现一把沾满了鲜血的砍刀，用黑色塑料层层包裹着，上面甚至沾了一层丝状的蛛网，看起来是使用了一次就永远地尘封在这里，没能被及时处理掉。

“小巍，把这个送给鉴定科鉴定血迹。”  
像是灵光一闪，本不应该出现在这里的砍刀，让赵云澜想到一个更加可怖的推测。

“鉴定一下是不是和那个风水店老板的血液记录，是相同的。”

他一直以为这五起案件的凶手是同一人，毕竟作案手法是那样的相似。  
“被害者是模仿犯”——这样离奇的真相就算赵云澜再神通广大，也不会出现在他的最初判断里。

凶手是，又不是和风水咨询事务所结仇的人……  
送走倒在地上的枯槁老人，赵云澜去调了这个街区的监控。

在第一名受害者出现的那一天，小小的事务所火光漫天，引燃了旁邻的小公园的树木，几乎照亮了龙城傍晚的天空。消防车拉着警报呼啸而过，谁也没有注意藏匿在黑暗中的真凶，已经手持包裹的凶器走在大路上。

监控的画面算不上清晰，路上行人被连成车队的消防车吸引了目光，只有一个男人没有转头看向街道，只是木然地移动着，右手提着一个垃圾袋，被重物扯得变了形，赫然是赵云澜送去鉴定的砍刀形状。

案发当时的第一现场是龙城年岁已久的街道，监控探头立在那里除了威慑半点作用都没，为此赵云澜还骂了街道办一通，只图一时方便，不顾日后安危。

风水事务所的年轻老板，被失去了妻子的客户找上门，却对上向他挥舞的砍刀，几乎剔尽他的筋脉血肉，所幸被自己的异能所救，在奄奄一息之际传送到一个漆黑的异空间，石板严丝合缝阻挡所有可能的光线，他也只能在一片漆黑中等待黑能量缓慢地治愈自己，谁也不知道在在这样濒死的经历中他的心态发生了什么样的变化——

也许是被杀人者的恨意浸染，他疯狂地向曾经的客户复仇。杀了一个还不够，万一还有一个把降临的不幸都算在他的头上……  
仇恨的转嫁对谁来说都太过容易。

被害者一个又一个出现，又在异能下消失得一干二净，谁也没有发现最初的凶手早已命丧黄泉，只剩他漆黑恨意的感染者挥动屠刀。

赵云澜觉得自己的猜测八九不离十，这样所有的疑点都被梳理了个清楚。围绕在第一名受害者身上的迷雾也散开，只不过在受害者的身份掩盖下，没有人曾怀疑他是凶手。  
想来他也是个可怜人，赵云澜不禁唏嘘，因为传送地点固定，在他的眼中朱一龙和白宇所处的异世只是一片漆黑的空间。他没有机会见识异界的红灯酒绿，更没有办法藏身于他们寻也寻不到的繁华城市，反而是为他们的查案提供了决定性的线索。

只能说人各有命吧。

而且癔症确实只会在穷凶极恶之徒身上发作，这样一来也算是没有疑点……吗？

那袭击朱一龙的那个人是谁？  
赵云澜听过朱一龙的描述，和凶手的形象绝不相似。

传送到异世界的符纸只有凶手和沈巍能写出来，那难道是有什么人得到了凶手的符——

“啊！！”  
赵云澜猛地一拍大腿，吓了一旁的工作人员一跳。  
那个时间点，或许认出了凶手，还能做到抢夺凶手绝不可能泄露的符纸的，还有一个人。

也正是那个人，把凶手推向了万劫不复的深渊。

“云澜，你说的没错，那个血迹确实是……”  
沈巍推开门大步流星地走进来，却被赵云澜箍住肩膀，面前的人神色紧张，冷汗渗出额头顺着鼻尖滑下，眼中是许久未见的极度忧心。

“云澜？”

“快回去，小巍。”

刻骨的冰冷旋转着蔓延在赵云澜的胸腹，泛起阵阵恶心，恐怖的猜测逐渐成型，医院中惨嚎着的身影逐渐和朱一龙相重叠：深邃的眉眼空洞无神，一道道渗出鲜血的伤口在脸上狰狞，指甲里是新鲜的血肉。

“他们两个可能有危险。”

  
身为当事人之一的白宇对即将袭来的危机一无所知，扯扯胸前绣着繁复浪纹的西装外衣，他趴在车窗前看着高挑修长的身影一个个踩过通向会场的红毯，在镁光灯下展露完美的姿态。

他已经在门口的车子里待了十五分钟了，就是不见朱一龙走过。

暗暗吐槽按自己的衣品居然还能受邀参加时尚盛典，白宇想松松扣得严实的领口，却被小助理一巴掌拍下手，只能撅撅嘴继续对着漆黑的车膜。反光下车内的景象居然比车外更清楚，对着车窗理了理特意卷起的头发，白宇只觉得今天的自己帅气逼人，灰蓝色的一身西装居然被他穿出了时尚界名流的味道。

亏他还想特意在他龙哥面前花枝招展一回。

他都能想象到朱一龙真诚的微笑——就算他西装底下配的人字拖他龙哥都会这样笑——他们也许还能在红毯前合个影，再不济也能被拍到走在一起。也许是因为所谓“避嫌”，他和他龙哥总是以一副王不见王的架势错开几乎一切出席活动，今天终于有了能一同参加盛典的难得机会，白宇想着趁热打铁发挥一周前相处的余温，和朱一龙走得再近一点，他发誓就一点。

“哎哎哎来了来了！”  
白宇差点直接拉开车门冲过去，被助理一把按在座椅上，拉过他的脸补补底妆。

“朱老师是不是又瘦啦，哎呀我的大老板你就别去凑热闹啦。”

被卡着脸上粉的白宇转头也困难，只能徒劳地在助理手下挣扎，隐形眼镜加成的他清楚地看到朱一龙在阳光下接近惨白的脸色，红黑色西装勾勒出的身形似乎比白宇记忆中的还要瘦削得多，眉眼在妆容下尽力地扯出神采，还是掩不住精密演技下仍然透出的疲累。

龙哥这是怎么了？

朱一龙也似乎在不停呼喊着他名字的记者中急切地寻找着什么，回头看个不停。签名板前已经有主持人在等候，笑容满面地伸出话筒递向他。白宇细致入微地观察着，发现朱一龙在面对伸到眼前的话筒时不甚明显地一缩，手指轻颤了一下才握住，和主持人的距离也拉得过分地远，在恍惚之际差点把自己的名字签在别人的签名上。

终于走过黑压压的记者，白宇今天风姿飒爽的造型吸引了不少媒体的目光，闪光灯在他眼前留下一片闪烁的绿色。  
只是签名板前的人木讷着不为所动，像是没看到他一样转头就走——

“龙哥！！”

他说出来了，他终于说出来了。  
在公开场合，他终于叫了他龙哥，近一年来两人在大众眼中降至冰点的关系终于在此刻回温。

而接下来的一幕，白宇觉得自己一辈子都不会忘记。  
朱一龙惊诧地回过头，以巧妙角度投下的光线在抬头的瞬间照亮泛着波光的眼眸，眉头以微不可察的角度蹙起，面部肌肉的微调在一瞬之间是白宇永远不会想到会在朱一龙本人身上见到的表情。

在剧组，他们身在虫洞时，朱一龙的“沈巍”也对他的“赵云澜”表露过这样的神情。

泛红的眼尾在白宇心脏处烫出灼伤，作为演员的他无比熟悉。  
——那是一个快要哭出来的表情。

在镜头包裹的海洋中，他们如孤岛相望，白宇第一次如此无措，身周的快门声逐渐模糊，只能听到他混乱撞击着的心跳。

他只想冲到他的身旁，搂着他的肩膀，把他埋进自己的肩颈，挡住只有他一人察觉到脆弱与痛苦。


	8. Chapter 8

最初只是不知名的耳语，微弱细小地几乎不可闻，埋藏在家居拖动的噪声里。

缺少人气太久的公寓终于被收拾停当，瘫在松软的沙发上,脸埋进毛茸茸的坐垫，在静谧得只剩下钟表滴答的室内，朱一龙终于捕捉到时刻不停的微小响动。

也不知道是谁在窃窃私语些什么，唇间发出的气音在隔音良好的室内清晰可闻，堵住耳朵，声音在一瞬之间消失不见，在那之后工作纷至沓来，让他忘记了听觉的那丁点刺激。工作室吵吵闹闹，问他为什么突然搬家，他只能敷衍道家里的水电出了问题，却被一眼看穿。

“龙哥！快说，你是不是和哪个小年轻幽会去了！”  
八卦都能从短短几秒的语音里溢出来，朱一龙捧着手机不满地嘟嘟嘴。

我难道不算年轻吗？还去约小年轻？

直到蜷进被子，黑暗中屏幕的亮光照亮身前的小小区域，自然有“小年轻”通过电波和他“幽会”，白宇发了一长串语音，无一例外都是关心他，甚至还附赠居家小贴士，以防万一他龙哥一个不小心炸了厨房两眼熏黑。消息一个挨一个，前面还是正儿八经的体贴问候，越往下划白宇就越是肥了胆子，讲的那话是越来越骚，以表情包一一怼之，朱一龙耳尖绯红却乐此不疲，爆满的表情包终于有了用武之地，和白宇你来我往好不痛快。

龙哥你什么时候有空咱们一起喝一杯？  
龙哥咱能不能在时尚盛典合个影？  
龙哥什么时候来我的首映礼看看呀？  
……

朱一龙嘴角咧得酸痛，机械性地打下一个个“好呀”，不知道的还以为他是个只会回一句话的自动回复机器人。

龙哥你不要只回好呀行不行？  
好呀。

闷在被窝里笑出声，白宇咬牙切齿深吸一口气的无奈模样活灵活现，朱一龙笑得肝痛，在被子里打了个滚捂住腹部，尽力压下笑意等待疼痛平息。

半夜自己一个人笑得跟个傻子似的。

而且也没见得有多好笑的事情硬是戳中了他深埋在表情管理下的笑点，可能是因为是白宇吧，朱一龙默默想，镇魂剧组确实是他大笑最多的地方。

谁都不舍得停下久违的聊天，眼看左上角的时间又开始从零起数，他在朦胧之际点出去一个词不达意的表情包，不到几秒白宇的语音跳出来，附赠一个“澜澜睡觉”表情。点开语音，只是短短的一句话，却让他惊得困意甩出去十万八千里，从被窝里腾地坐起来——

龙哥，你可以把你的身体给我吗？

语气阴森至极，甚至让他毛骨悚然，但是那确实是白宇的声音。

颤着手指再点一次，那短短几秒的语音只是一句简单的“龙哥晚安“，末了还带着白宇的半个呵欠，慵懒温暖。

是我幻听了吗？  
揉着隐隐作痛的头缩回被窝，室内重归安静，只剩下自己的呼吸声清晰可闻。  
毕竟沈巍确认了传送地点固定，他倒也不担心恶徒突然袭击，以他对剧本的了解，赵云澜和沈巍一定能在另一个世界和往常一样摆平一切疑难悬案，可他就是没由来地升起一丝来历不明的不安来。

直到他被拖进不同寻常的梦魇，这份不安才迅速地扩散侵占开来。

做梦的人一般都不会觉察自己在做梦，可这次是如此异常，朱一龙明确地感受到自己身处光怪陆离的诡异梦境，却无法转醒逃脱。  
色彩流转，旋动扭曲着汇集到漆黑的中心，他身处其中动弹不得，双脚像是陷入了泥沼，双手却被链状物箍住卡在背后的石柱上，随着拉扯铁链响动着，只是卡得愈发紧实。自己身处此处的原因方法未知，只能闭上眼睛遮挡眼前的迥异景象，色彩的旋转混合让他头晕恶心，身上缠绕的铁链绞紧腹部，一口闷气卡在胸腹下不去也上不来，让他呼吸不上空气。

也不知道过了多久，在不间断的拉扯下，他几乎适应了铁链的存在。在绝望的等待中，他想起盗梦空间的一个设定——梦中时间流速和现实并不相同。他被捆在这里至少有十二个小时，现实中的闹钟早应该响起，把他拉出这个奇异的梦境。

带着极寒之气的刀尖抵上面颊，他才从胡思乱想中脱身，而睁眼不是流淌的鲜艳颜色，而是一人投下的阴影。那人身着黑衣伫立在他眼前，和印象中不甚相似的繁复花纹在衣袍上盘旋而上，黑色兜帽下的眼眸像是结了冰霜，是地星斩尽万物生灵的黑袍使模样。

“沈……巍？”

干涩的声带勉强振动，对面却像是没听到一般，刃尖不挪离一寸。

偏头躲开锋利的长刀，脖颈上的铁链却收紧一分，直直嵌进皮肉压迫气管，黑能量聚起的地狱业火在他身周开始灼烧，火舌盘上他的身体，不带火焰的高温，却在所及之处留下一片片焦黑的灼痕。

皮肉在烧灼下收缩变形皱缩，疼痛随着脊柱盘旋而上，在大脑爆裂开来。咬紧牙咽下声音，黑袍使的面目早已在剧痛下模糊变形，冷汗流下混进嘴角扯开的腥甜，铁链在火焰的炙烤下收缩着压进炭化焦黄的皮肤，终于逼出他的痛呼。双腿的存在不再明显，只剩下裂在神经深处的灼痛，模糊的声音像是隔着水膜传来，但他无力分辨那是火焰划开空气的啸鸣还是自己发出的无力呼喊。

他为什么要在这里承受这些？

这样钻心剜肺的疼痛也无法将他带离这个梦境，梦总应该是有缘由而无厘头的，可朱一龙没有任何的理由被绑在这里，黑袍使在他的印象中从没有这样无情的一面，神情冷若冰霜，欣赏他人的痛苦挣扎。

他感到有什么在他模糊之际侵占着他的意识，自己在血色模糊之间仅剩的思考被什么挤占着排斥。

这样不行，不行。

黑焰燃烧带来的痛心切骨几乎夺去了他的全部注意，他艰难地夺回自己的意识，他越是集中，火焰也随之烧灼得越是猖狂。兴许是被识破了真正的目的，或者是终于到了梦境结束的时限，眼前的黑袍使的利刃透过火焰穿透胸膛，极寒的刀刃捅入心肺，一瞬之间的痛苦竟是让这个世界扭曲起来——

“额啊——”

冷汗早已浸透衣衫，黏在身上留下寒冷的湿意，静谧的室内只有他深重的喘息声。  
噩梦席卷而来气势汹汹，朱一龙在一瞬之间分辨不出自己究竟在哪里，逐渐聚焦的眼睛终于能看清室内的摆设，他掀开同样被浸湿的被褥，摸索着开灯却一把扫下在床头的手机。

手机磕在地面上，屏幕亮起，时间还停留在半夜，离他睡着只过了三个小时而已。

站起身一瞬间的腿软差点让他栽倒在地，挣扎着一一拍开所有的灯，朱一龙才找回他的意识，栽倒在沙发上。刚才的梦境是那样逼真，若不是身上没有留下星点的伤疤，他都要怀疑自己已经因为重度烧伤瘫痪入院。

这觉肯定是睡不成了。

过速的心跳逐渐平息，他艰难地够到电视遥控，这样心有余悸的夜晚也许更适合电影频道——

“你愿意把身体给我吗？”

凭空炸响的声音让他僵在当场，他很确定他没有听错，而室内除了他没有一个活人。朱一龙这才意识到，前一天傍晚窸窣的耳语说的是怎样的一句话，那声音在他耳边柔声地询问着，询问着能不能把他的身体交给声音的主人……

“你是谁？”  
朱一龙问罢才觉得后悔，也许是撞到头魔怔了，他居然开始对着空气疯言疯语起来。  
演员总是下意识地回避自己精神方面可能的问题，他也不例外。

没有得到回答，也许是之前工作太累出现幻觉了，他默默自我安慰。之前拍戏也遇到过类似的状况，幻听幻视经过一段时间的休息，就会消失得一干二净，他自己需要做的只有调整状态。  
一周后的时尚盛典，是他空窗期的第一个活动，在那之前必须调整好。

可总是事与愿违。

黑袍使一次一次地用长刀贯穿他的胸腹，逼他从梦中清醒过来，梦境和现实交错着几乎击垮他的意识，每次梦境的痛苦愈发真实，残余的痛感沿着神经蔓延到四肢百骸，在他眼前泛起血色。  
硬撑着不陷入睡眠，朱一龙不是没尝试过。艰难地维持着清醒，打开淋浴，本应冲刷而下的冰凉水花却是一片鲜红，带着浓重的铁锈味划过他的脸颊，渗进五官的缝隙，金属落地在淋浴间泛出回音，喷头涌出的殷红鲜血浸染了硌在冰冷地面上的膝盖。

他跪在地上干呕，长久没有进食，他甚至连酸水都吐不出。

这一切异常的来源都来自那个诡异的声音，叫嚣着要夺取朱一龙的身体。  
所以一切从击溃他的心理防线开始。

他不得不绝望地承认，自己的五感出了很严重的问题。

眼前的鲜血来不及涌入下水道，在地面上汇成血镜，在涟漪中他看见自己的脸，在一片血色中扭曲着融化。

眼前的世界被搅得混乱，而他又清楚，他看到的感觉到的并非现实。  
医生的诊断一张张在眼前铺开，每一项数值都表明他除了缺少睡眠，其它一切都非常健康。

沈巍留下的符纸被他拿起又放下，朱一龙几乎确定自己的一系列症状和另一边的世界有千丝万缕的关系。而如果他真的如那人所言被夺取了身体，也不知道会招致怎样可怖的后果，一切对他来讲，全部都是未知。

他想起赵云澜语重心长的告诫。

至少当面和小白说清楚……自己将要去他们的世界的事。

一天后就是他和白宇难得同框的大型活动，新剧杀青不久，白宇在这一周忙得团团转，在主持人递来的话筒中流连，空闲之际还不忘在微信上和他贫几嘴。

那纠缠不休的声音和幻象也许终于决定大发慈悲，在时尚盛典放他一马，到达会场之前的一切都正常得不正常。噩梦还是如影随形，但他也坚持睡了两个小时补充精神，以免出镜时的自己憔悴不堪难以入目，就算是这样，化妆师还是吓得魂飞魄散，一遍遍用气垫拍打着在短短几日内凸出得过分的颧骨，忧心忡忡地担心他的身体。

镜中的自己除了瘦了些，也再没什么异常之处。  
再加上精湛的演技，朱一龙看着自己低垂疲惫的眉眼在镜前几经微调，还是能表现出曾经神采奕奕的模样，满意地抿了抿嘴。

一切的变故仅仅在一瞬之间发生，那是朱一龙下车的第二秒。

蓄足了力气卷土重来的幻象席卷过他身边的所有人，从身边的助理开始，爆发式地扩散到周边的人群，盛装出席的人类被打破重组，拼成一个个血肉模糊的模样。脚下的红毯鲜红得刺目，刺得他想闭上眼睛逃避，而闪光灯接踵而至，他只能露出标准的亲切微笑。

这简直是对演技的终极考验。

筋骨外翻的主持人将话筒递给他，他只能咬紧牙关接过，不出所料沾上一片粘腻。

这不是真的，这不是真的。  
深吸一口气扯出笑容，朱一龙一刻不停地暗示自己。

走过红毯时，那一片模糊中他认不出白宇，现在就算是方才新剧的合作伙伴和他打招呼，他都未必能认出对方是谁。

虚浮地签下名字，他都不太记得自己究竟写成了什么鬼德性，只记得主持人好像推了推他，巧妙地让他的笔尖滑出去少许。身后的惊呼像是从遥远的地方传来，快门声响个不停，应该是下一个明星走过红毯，他正要匆匆离开，却被那熟悉的一声叫住。

“龙哥！”

接下来的一幕，朱一龙觉得自己一辈子都不会忘记。

在幻觉铺下的一地殷红中，只有白宇，只有白宇还是原本的模样——就像绒布上的锆石——灰蓝色的西装妥帖，胸前繁复的浪纹和碎钻晃得朱一龙眼睛发痛，白宇的眉目在看到他的一瞬间舒展开来，是一个欣喜的笑容。

那一瞬间他鼻子直发酸。

他脑内的一隅之地终于摆脱了控制，勾勒出世界最原本的模样，在他崩坏之际伸下一根蛛丝，将他悬在深渊之上。

像是没料到自己会等，白宇噔噔几步跑上来，在他面前装模作样地伸出一只手来，一副“初次见面，请多指教”的模样，在镜头的死角挤眉弄眼，是经典的黄豆滑稽表情。

眼前的血腥被白宇遮挡了不少，朱一龙感觉自己硬扯着的嘴角放松下来，几天来时刻紧绷的神经也逐渐疏解，他用力回握白宇的手，一股暖流从交握的手掌汇向心脏。  
他顺势将白宇拉到身边，面对蠢蠢欲动的漆黑镜头，自然地揽住他的肩头，不着痕迹地向他靠了靠。

有白宇在，似乎也没那么难受了。

一直到演播大厅，白宇还在时刻关心着他的身体，从自助餐吧顺了不少东西塞给他，除了必要的采访场合，也倒是时刻不离地跟着他。也有媒体早就灵敏地嗅到了两人关系缓和的信号，还想着蹭蹭之前惊天热搜的热度，时而拦住他们两个闪光灯一通乱闪，幻觉侵蚀如影随形，但白宇在身边着实给了他最有力的支持。

“龙哥，你最近怎么了？”  
避开镜头，坐进无人窥探的漆黑角落，白宇揽过朱一龙的肩，他龙哥居然就那样顺势靠在他肩膀上，闭上了眼睛，深重地叹出口气，热气打在裸露的脖颈上，让白宇一个激灵。

“没事，小白，我……”  
意识到自己一瞬间的失态，但他还是流连于白宇肩头的淡淡温度，本已下定决心说的话到了实战居然卡在喉底，而他的状态和“没事”相去甚远。

“我可能，最近要去一趟他们那边。”

“为什么啊龙哥？你怎么了吗？”  
白宇注意到朱一龙交握在腿上的双手，指甲周际尽是结痂的血痕。

“我最近有一点……奇怪的幻觉，我觉得可能和他们那边有关系，我去问一下。”

但是沈巍不是说过龙哥身上没有黑能量残留吗？白宇不太相信黑袍使会看错什么。  
“那我也去，龙哥，我也去。”  
他龙哥总是那样一副云淡风轻的样子，他才不信只是因为“一点奇怪的幻觉”会让朱一龙惊动异世界的另外两人。

但朱一龙和他说，他需要在这边世界的一个照应，非他不可。

白宇咬牙切齿，也无奈人家确实说得在理，两个人一起莫名失踪了，算什么？  
也只能拍拍胸脯作下保证，附上狠厉的威胁——

你要是超过两天，超过两天不回来，我就……我就去找你！

效果立竿见影，朱一龙连声称是，默默祈祷自己的奇异症状能在地星神医手下药到病除。  
舞台上在他眼中是群魔乱舞，血肉飞溅，会场上觥筹交错，他熟悉的不熟悉的人都身处其中，马上他们占据的一席之地也要失守，再度暴露在猩红的地狱中。

眼见一个女人——应该是朱一龙新剧合作的女孩——举杯靠近，白宇肉眼可见朱一龙的脸色迅速灰败下来，身上肌肉紧绷如临大敌，甚至还向他的身后不自觉缩去。  
所幸他们背靠的正是会场的侧门，门外走过一个长廊，就是地下停车场的入口。

“走吧，龙哥，你身体不舒服。”

从善如流地挡住前来的娇俏女子，新剧拍摄在演员中是聊也聊不尽的话题，直到身后侧门合拢的声音响起，白宇才松了一口气，和女演员一起回头，那一抹瘦削的暗红色身影已经消失在会场。

离开白宇的每一步都是煎熬，无视前路的血色，朱一龙勉强摔进车座，后视镜中司机的脸对着他，又激起新一轮的恶心与不适。听不清司机的话，他只能捂紧抽搐的腹部，盲目地点点头，行驶时间在身体难过时拉得愈发的长，打开手机向经纪人交代情况就费尽了他的力气。

他好像在车后座昏了过去，等到司机摇他，朱一龙才恍然惊醒，自己居然在之前搬出去的公寓楼下，眼前的世界似乎恢复了原本的形状，司机师傅布满皱褶的脸也是那么和蔼可亲。

刚刚司机问他目的地，他胡乱点头，才被送到了这里。

不过他正好也有剧本落在房间，趁着这次机会拿了也好。

他离开家不过一周，房间还没来得及积灰，之前从剧组回来时，他总是忘了请家政提前收拾，总是能被一屋子的灰尘呛得连打一天喷嚏。茶几还是之前碎裂的模样，只是好像又垮塌了一点，白宇递给他的水杯还摆在台面上忘了收拾。  
一进卧室，朱一龙就忍不住床上倒，这几天的折磨终于消停了些许，虽然不知道什么时候又会卷土重来，但头枕在被子上就抵挡不住困意排山倒海地袭来，朦胧间是白宇在昏暗光芒下光洁的下巴，是他倚在肩膀上看见的角度。

去另一边之前，还有工作要交代……

理智与困意再次展开天人交战，双方战得正酣，楼下重物落地的巨响吓得朱一龙一个翻身坐起来。

又是幻听？

而楼梯上踏响的脚步声打乱了他的思考。  
那不是幻听，是人，一个可以凭空出现在他家的人……

那还能是谁？

黑衣男子对他发起攻击，铁钳般的手几乎压碎他的头骨，炸裂神经的疼痛给他留下了持续七天的幻象折磨，而那男子如今又出现在他的身边，其目的还是全然的未知。  
和异界超出常理的能量对峙，朱一龙也许有勇气正面迎战，但他深知他没有那个能耐，他的血肉之躯没办法再承受能量的摧毁。  
沈巍和他连结的能量随着他的离去消失得仿佛从未存在过，在逼近的死亡阴影前，摆在朱一龙面前的道路只剩下唯一一条。

太阳穴在紧张下突突直跳，朱一龙飞身而起翻箱倒柜，在抽屉内侧是他几年前买的打火机，还崭新的打火轮在汗湿的手下打滑，手指磨得发麻也点不亮火焰，荧蓝的火舌瞬间跃起时，他差点一个手抖烧到自己的手指。  
颤栗的指尖勉强展开贴身携带的符纸，纸张开始燃烧，涡转的空间从四面八方挤压着朱一龙，让他定在原地动弹不得。在视野被黑暗吞噬的前一秒，房门在重击下裂出横纹，碎屑掉落。

缝隙间是闯入者波澜不惊的眼眸。

龙城的后半夜还是一如既往地冷清，秋风瑟瑟卷起落叶，死死拍在街前昏暗的红灯笼上。圆月明照下不知道是哪个可怜人在风中瑟瑟发抖，一步抖两下，在街上磨磨蹭蹭踟踟蹰蹰。

特调处的夜班总是有人值守，除了夫妻联袂值班的两对狗男男狗男女，大家都觉得漫长的夜班难熬得要命，隔三岔五就有人为夜班闹得要死要活，就差一哭二闹三上吊。只有汪徵和桑赞两个幽魂圣母心爆棚地想永久轮班，却被赵云澜一口否决，美其名曰“关心下属的夜生活”。

郭长城在单薄的衣衫下瑟瑟发抖，手里捧着自动贩卖机掉出来的冰凉饮用水，形单影只地朝着特调处的大门缓缓蠕动——特调处的饮水机终于在半夜十二点正式宣布报废，干渴了三个小时的小郭终于决定顶着寒风出门，在半路被吹成人形木棍。

特调处的大门近在眼前，他却被什么软物绊了一下，瑟缩的身体没来得及维持平衡就惨烈地扑向地面，矿泉水瓶支持不住突然压下的体重，爆裂出水花溅了他一袖子。

吃痛地从地面爬起，郭长城被风吹得迷迷瞪瞪的大脑终于捕捉到了刚刚绊倒他的“东西”，那分明是一个人！  
——面朝下倒在特调处大门口，被郭长城绊了一下都没有恢复意识。

“啊啊啊啊啊尸体！”

他魂飞魄散，手脚并用仰面向后爬去，蹭出去几米远才堪堪回想起赵云澜拎着他耳朵给他灌进去的基本知识。

人被杀，不一定会死。

倒在门口的“尸体”穿着颇为正式，月光下西装上的暗纹清晰可辨，要不是半夜以这样凄惨的姿态倒在这，郭长城甚至会以为他是去结婚的新郎官。

手下脉搏的跳动让他长舒一口气，本着见义勇为的原则，郭长城勉强架起昏死的男人，两人在特调处门口左右打晃，硬是迈不出去第一步。

也不知道楚哥是怎么一脸不耐烦地背起烂醉如泥的林静的……

郭长城双腿直抖，特调处的台阶对他来说简直是漫漫征途。毫无意识的人随着他晃个不停，头部无力地垂在他胸前，在又一次失败的努力中，他似乎在特调处门口透出的微光中看到了一个熟悉的人脸。

小心翼翼地抬起身上人的头颅，此时面容轮廓清晰可见，郭长城倒吸一口冷气，差点把人摔回去。

“沈沈沈沈沈……沈教授？？？”

为什么沈教授会穿成这个样子倒在这里？  
不是说和赵处去查案了吗？

终于把人安顿在特调处的长沙发上，郭长城还不忘贴心地盖上一张毯子，而体贴背后却是满头的问号，被祝红按头看了太多言情剧的脑子在错误的道路上呼啸着奔驰，竟是脑补出十万字的伦理大戏来。

沈教授比上午见面的时候瘦多了，果然是爱情才能让人憔悴吗？

祝红咬着手帕在屏幕前流泪的样子历历在目，郭长城被她一把扯过，直直怼向屏幕里生离死别的两人，男人正以肉眼可见的速度枯槁下去。  
“那才是真爱！！！”  
他还记得祝红因为这个双杀结局萎靡了整整两天。

那果然……赵处是……是渣男吗？

被言情剧荼毒的好青年不忍心揣测自己的领导，他悲痛地点开手机，特调处的群里一片静寂，上次的对话记录还是大庆喊林静去打游戏。  
尽管特调处的室温不算高，蜷缩在沙发上的人却额头上布满了细密的汗珠，他在昏迷中依然皱紧眉，急促痛苦的喘息从牙缝中泄出，让僵在原地的郭长城更加手足无措。

而赵云澜的手机，在这时候却好死不死的关机。  
郭长城急得团团转，又不敢叫醒他，林静留下的治疗仪器他还没有熟练地掌握操作，束手无策的他只能洗洗毛巾，在热水里浸暖了敷上“沈教授”的额头。

在他第三次换水的时候，一滴水珠滑下，砸在身下人的眼皮上。被眼上的湿意唤醒，羽睫扇动着张开，不甚清醒的目光对上捧着毛巾卡死在半路的郭长城。

“小鹏……啊不是。”  
他露出一个半分羞赧的微笑，神情和郭长城印象中的沈巍大不相似。

“是小郭吗？”


	9. Chapter 9

因为不速之客的到来，深夜的特调处鸡飞狗跳。

赵云澜送走沈巍后急匆匆赶到，眼前就是这样一副生无可恋的场景。

楚恕之放出的傀儡丝还紧紧绑着倒在沙发上失去意识的人，祝红在一旁瞪红了眼守着，准备在他清醒的一瞬间用幻术放倒，郭长城缩在一边举着根电击棒，这次好歹是没有电到队友，而那个发誓永不加班的林静居然也在，皱紧眉头，用一个奇形怪状的仪器扫描着。

面对此情此景，赵云澜只觉得头皮发麻，快步冲上去。

“你们！放开他，放开他！”

他推开严阵以待的特调处众人，扯开捆在朱一龙身上的傀儡丝，去探他的脉搏，摸到一层细密的冷汗，近距离看褪尽血色的嘴唇也发着抖。

“他不是夜尊，他是……”

解释起来过于复杂的身份让赵云澜卡顿一下，他若有所思地抬起头，特调处众人却以一个微妙至极的眼神打量着他，就好像他犯了什么弥天大错。

在祝红一巴掌抽上来之前，赵云澜才终于明白他的下属们究竟脑补了怎样一出狗血肥皂剧出品的始乱终弃。

那个死猫大庆，滚去哪里看他赵云澜的好戏了？！

好歹特调处处长是个口舌精湛的好料子，在下属看他的眼神滑向不可挽回的深渊之前，终于解释清楚了事情原委，收获了惊到瞪成滚圆的一排眼睛，尤其是林静，差点一个激动碰上小郭的电击棒。  
大庆试图趁乱悄悄钻出沙发，被赵云澜一把揪住扔了出去。

“林静，他的状况怎么样？”

“心率过高，精神活动剧烈，再加上一点点营养不良吧……”  
科技界的国民老公摆弄着仪器，和他们海星人构造完全相同的身体还是让他暗暗吃惊，但是报告单上的一些异常数据眼熟到林静起了一身鸡皮疙瘩——

和在海星医院死去的癔症病人的数据是那样相似。

赵云澜也认得这份数据，他和沈巍的猜测没错，袭击者暗算了连续杀人犯，得到了可以穿梭两界的符纸，而袭击者正是包括连续杀人犯在内的癔症病人的来源。

碎裂的石块中瘫倒的身影在眼前闪过，赵云澜心中涌起自责，都是因为他和大庆出门调查，才会害他被袭击……

“赵处赵处，龙哥醒了。”

亚兽族的知觉比人类要灵敏，大庆感受到朱一龙苏醒的前兆。

他几乎是挣扎着醒来，一睁眼就看到头顶上围了一个圈的特调处众人，一双双眼睛都颇为担心地盯着他看。赵云澜抚上他的额头，他不禁一缩，而一股温热的暖流顺着太阳穴缓缓渗入，试图平息他的痛苦，让过于急促的呼吸缓下来。

来到龙城后的他差点被陡然加剧的侵蚀感夺去意识。

直直摔进冷清的黑夜里，他甚至无法辨别自己身处何处，凭着对片场的模糊记忆他终于找到了特调处的大门，而袭来的幻觉叫嚣着吞噬了他的意识。

他最后的记忆是自己的膝盖重重砸上了冰凉的水泥地面，特调处的木门在眼前旋转着陷入黑暗。

扫过一双双担忧的眼睛，他松了一口气。还好沈巍不在，朱一龙自暴自弃地想，见到一个在梦里以那样真实的触感杀死他千百次的人，他很难不有一点条件反射。

“我……我经常看到一些幻觉，还有噩梦。”  
“还有，那个人……他，追上来了。”

他有点组织不清楚语言，经受侵蚀的精神摇摇欲坠，就算是习惯了轻描淡写的他，也只能在特调处所有人的面前暴露自己的脆弱。

“这和我们在查的案子有关系，但是……还没有……犯人……”

他看见赵云澜拧着眉头说些什么，嘴唇张张合合，说出的话传到他耳朵里只剩下杂音的轰鸣。

眼前的景色在短暂的清明之后又开始崩塌撕裂，每一个裂缝都渗出黑气，笼罩住他身边神色关切的所有人，将他们的瞳孔染成密不透风的漆黑，抹平面部的所有凸起凹陷。就算他拼命告诉自己眼前所见并非真实，大脑也在视觉的刺激下迟钝得无法处理信息，只能断断续续地回馈密匝的刺痛与恐惧。

闭上眼睛也无济于事，经过反色的场景印在纯黑的视野中，就算他再怎么用力去抹，也无法从眼前消失。

手下流淌的能量受到明显的排斥，在能量作用下勉强安定的心神又激起波涛，赵云澜一把扣住自残一样粗暴地按向眼睛的手。刚刚还能说出话的人这时突然失了神智，在赵云澜手下挣扎起来，额头的青筋暴起，以不可思议的力道拉扯着他没有松开的手。

“林静！！”

应声而来的针尖刺破已经凸起血管的脖颈，微量的冰凉液体注入，朱一龙猛地一颤，瞬时间松了力道，在赵云澜手下瘫软进沙发里，连呼吸都微弱下来。

林静手持着针管重重叹息，他手中的药物仅仅是能让肉体的活动被抑制，而对癔症导致的异常精神活动完全无效。

这样治标不治本，又能撑得了多久呢？

接过郭长城递来的毛巾，赵云澜轻轻拭去在刚刚的发作下渗出的冷汗，衣衫早已被浸透，手下的身体全身都泛着冰冷的湿意，没有规律地阵阵轻颤着，微弱地反映着依然剧烈的精神活动。

除了沈巍浑身浴血倒在地君殿的那一天，赵云澜还从来没有哪一天，感觉到这样的无力。

过分谨慎的犯人在沈巍和他的手下潜逃自如，又无缘无故让身处异世界的两人陷入危险。

而过分自责没有任何用处，现在他们能做的只有做好完全的准备守株待兔，等待追杀而来的袭击者终于发现特调处，在他不论是什么的目的达成之前将他捉拿。  
如此追踪一个人并不是袭击者的风格，过分谨慎的行事方式下，从前只有地星海星增长的病人数能证明他的存在，而朱一龙身上又有什么特别之处值得他如此冒险……

除了和沈巍能量链接，还有什么？

“那，赵，赵处，沈教授会不会有办法？”

郭长城的声音在令人窒息的沉默里响起，特调处众人的目光微亮，无声地询问着赵云澜。

“他……”

手机屏幕上的数字刺痛了他的神经，在时间流速不等的时间里，沈巍已经待了很久了。

“他过一会来，你们先去调卷宗。”  
强行压抑下漫起的不安，赵云澜在心里一巴掌抽醒差点陷入悲观情绪的自己。

毕竟朱一龙在这，沈巍连接不上能量，找起来也困难不少吧？

他强作乐观地想。

  
赵云澜的乐观猜测也确实没错。

白宇是在凌晨惊醒的，回到家后，他甚至都没来得及上床，就睡死在了软垫上。

他手里还握着手机，屏幕里倒映着他惺忪的睡颜，按了按完全没有任何反应，大概是没电关机了。

昨天的时尚盛典让白宇疲惫不堪，朱一龙的离去让所有好奇的媒体都向他一人集火，冲着两人许久不见的“再会”疯狂提问，恨不得从突然升温的关系中窥探出什么惊天八卦来。就算他巧舌如簧，能回答得面面俱到不失分寸，也挡不住接二连三的媒体涌上来发问，几乎把话筒吃进他的嘴里。

好好一个时尚盛典，欣赏着装华丽的帅哥美女的盛会，硬生生被这些媒体搞成了记者招待会。

等他回到家已经很晚，他念着他龙哥身体不适，没有打去电话，微信小窗敲了几下，果然没有得到回复。

朱一龙突然提及去另一边的事情完全出乎他的意料，只不过在当时那样的状况下，他也不好多问什么，只能跑回家自己胡乱猜测原因，窝在垫子上捧着这几天的聊天记录试图推理。但白宇这几天跑通告忙得脚不着地，自然唠嗑的机会就少，一时间也看不出个所以然来。

他也不知道什么自己什么时候就睡着了，再一起来时针早就指向了四。

家里一片漆黑，白宇只想挪到床上睡个漫长的回笼觉。他勉强摸到床头的充电线插上，就算困意铺天盖地眼皮直打架，他还是想瞄一眼朱一龙有没有回复他，即使他知道那个可能性大概是小的可怜。

撑到手机开机，朦胧的意识在看到手机屏幕的一瞬间炸裂，困意在一瞬间扫得一干二净。

署名为“沈巍”的未接电话密密麻麻，从凌晨两点多开始直到五分钟前，几乎是每间隔十分钟就有一通。

出事了。

白宇脑子里只剩下一句话盘旋，和他们保证若无特殊情况再不打扰的黑袍使沈巍，除非情况危急，怎么会来找他。

那龙哥呢？他没事吗？

他现在只想抽当时信誓旦旦保证沈巍随时可以联系的自己一巴掌，不但在关键时刻掉链子，掉的链子都快生锈了。种种可怕的猜测浮现，朱一龙在盛典上苍白的脸色更是加剧了他的不安，他慌忙回拨电话，对方没有在第一时间接起他的电话，反而是他家的大门发出咚的一声，又归于安静。

全神贯注的白宇被这一声惊得差点扔了手机，沈巍没有接听，他的电话依然响着忙音，就在他以为那声巨响自己听错的时候，有节奏的敲打声从同样的位置传来。

白宇深吸一口气，在居住区域几乎严格到变态的安保下，从来没发生过凌晨有人无缘无故敲他门的事情。  
这简直就是恐怖片中的开场杀。

他鼓起勇气挪到门前，点开门前的监控，只有一个包装严实的人形黑影站在门前。白宇自称西北硬汉，还是不禁心跳加速，沈巍和赵云澜临行前的警告在耳边轰鸣，而现在活生生的危险找上了他，沈巍不停联系他，也许就是为了提醒他危机将近。

可门前的黑影低头摸索了什么，像是松了一口气似的垮下肩膀，把自己包得密不透风的伪装拉开一条缝，在微弱的光线下下露出倒映微波的双眼。  
这双眼睛白宇熟悉得很，几乎是在一秒之内，一个离奇的猜测砸中了他的脑袋，他慌忙按开门锁，让房门大敞。

“沈教授！！！！！”

对方似乎也被白宇突如其来的开门吓了一跳，准备敲门的手还顿在半空。

“是我。”  
类似的对话似乎之前也有过，沈巍从头到脚扫视了白宇一遍，像是在确认什么事情。

眼前的黑衣怪盗进门拉下伪装，露出板正的风衣皮鞋，白宇一时间还没有从沈巍突然来访的震惊中缓过神来，木然地看着对方颇为严肃地盯着自己。

“对不起沈教授，我没有听见铃声……”  
也不知道沈巍究竟是怎样突破层层安保来到他家门前的，但是白宇觉得还是不问比较好。

“我和朱一龙的连接断了，不能瞬移找到你，只能出此下策。”

链接断了，为什么？  
白宇还记得，直到沈巍离开，他龙哥血管间隐隐透出的湖蓝色能量才消去。

那岂不是……

“我猜测他在云澜那里，他联系你了吗？”

朱一龙和他保证离开之前会告诉他，但是看目前的情况，他没有，或者说，他没来得及。

他还清楚地记得他和朱一龙在时尚盛典的对话。  
白宇摇摇头，“龙哥说他产生了一点幻觉，所以……”

“一点幻觉？！”

沈巍的神情突然异常地紧张起来，他扣住白宇的肩膀：“他是这样和你说的吗？”  
最坏的情况已经出现，他和赵云澜的猜测被证实，而朱一龙一声招呼都没打就离开，一定是遇到了前所未有的紧急事态。

“白宇，你接下来方便和我走吗？”  
只能尽可能简短地向白宇说明情况，袭击者神出鬼没目的不清，保不准也会将他卷入危险之中。

他暂时无法完全理解沈巍突然严肃起来的缘由，但他下意识觉得龙哥和他说的“一点幻觉”绝对没有他说的那么简单。  
朱一龙在时签名板前发红的眼眶跳入视线，那时的他完全还不明白事态的严重性，还拍着胸脯保证会帮他在这边的世界做个照应，如果他那时态度再强硬一些，不由分说地要和他一起去，是不是就不会……

不，他还是没办法阻止这让沈巍都严阵以待的事情发生。  
他根本就没办法那时在朱一龙身边，和他一起面对。

“我和你去。”

但至少现在，他现在还能追上去。

“那里的时间流速比这里要慢，白宇，你在这一段时间是失联的。”

时尚盛典结束后，他和经纪人聊工作聊到回家，为了尽力支援朱一龙，他硬生生挤出了几天时间，只不过支援还没开始，支援对象已经先行离开了。  
连沈巍临行前留下的纸符他都随身携带，可计划还是赶不上变化。

“没问题，快走吧。”

沈巍和他交换眼神，拥住他的肩膀点燃符纸。从燃烧的瞬间开始，空间在他们的身周坍缩，白宇只觉得自己眼前一片晕眩，身体沉向深渊的路途中被甩来甩去，像是被扔进了洗衣机还按了甩干键，不停震荡旋转。

他简直无法想象他龙哥自己一个人是怎么穿过这片黑暗的。

直到眼前一片微弱的光亮，白宇才感受到自己四肢的存在，他浑身无力地挂在沈巍肩膀上，一只手还扯住了沈巍的风衣，拉出了不少难看的皱褶。环顾四周，是熟悉又不熟悉的场景，地君殿大致的轮廓和剧组的别无异处，只是少了经费不足的廉价感，翻涌的岩浆和鬼火作为为数不多的照明衬得殿内更加阴森，四面八方透来的寒气逼得他打了个颤。

但是好像比印象中的地君殿荒凉了一些，白宇抬头，发现地君座前的屏风已经撤去，也没有人永不停歇地伏案批阅，曾经绑过朱一龙和他的柱子也还立在那里，只不过上面的雕纹也更加精致，还在一些地方伸出些尖刺来。

看着就痛，意识还不甚清醒的白宇想，也不知道这个世界的夜尊有没有那么丧心病狂。

他还没来得及多想，就被沈巍的黑能量裹住，再一回神已经在龙城大学的“门”处，清冷的晨风吹得他清醒了不少，再一眨眼就已经在他无比熟悉的特调处室内，他们来得无声无息，根本没有惊动埋身于卷宗的所有人。

“这样的数值就算危险，那也不可以用……”

赵云澜抓着一沓纸，从实验室快步走出来，一抬眼就看到黑能量刚刚散去的两人，沈巍的一边衣服皱巴巴，白宇看起来倒是很正常，似乎没有被袭击者做什么手脚。

“老赵，你看什么呢？”祝红随着他的视线转身，一眼看见立在一旁的白宇，直接喷出一口蛇族脏话。

又一个赵云澜！

还是没有胡子的那种。

祝红的惊呼吸引了特调处所有人的视线，一时间万籁俱寂，所有的视线都集中在白宇身上，他发誓连楚恕之的眼里都有那么一丝好奇。

林静摘下观察仪，也被白宇的突然出现吓得不轻，不过没过多久他就冲出来，一把拉住他拽向实验室，把稀奇古怪的仪器往他身上凑，打出半个人长的表单才松一口气，拍拍白宇的肩膀。

“龙哥……朱一龙在哪里？”  
他终于有时间喘一口气，但是林静没有回答他的问题，而是避开了他的视线，露出一个复杂纠结的表情。

朱一龙在治疗中，但是症状还完全没有找到缓解的可能？  
这样的话他怎么说得出口。

身侧一人长度的小型舱体猛地一抖，内部传来碰撞声，林静连忙冲过去打开舱门，舱门缝隙中随着开启程序喷出的水雾弥漫了整个实验室，机器一侧还是响着不规则的警报声，屏幕上抖动前进的曲线也依然处在危险的高位。

浑身湿透的人被捞出来，额间的水珠划过眼眶，顺着面部轮廓流下渗进衣物中，毫无血色的嘴唇颤抖着紧闭，没有了时尚盛典剪裁得体的西装支撑，白宇才发现他比从前瘦了多少，衬衫外支棱的骨架尖刺一样扎入他的心脏。

直到林静把朱一龙移到平台上，浸透的衣物也在仪器的作用下渐渐褪去湿度，他也没能说出一句话，只是钉在原地，眼前只剩下那一具苍白无力的躯体，呼吸间胸膛微微起伏。

“失败了，没办法抑制精神活动。”

林静压低了声音的报告在他耳边震响。

什么失败了？精神活动？

往常像深潭一样平静无波的双眸紧闭，因为白宇而快活地泛起点点涟漪的时刻似乎未曾存在过，时尚盛典时本是释然的微笑再次回味，眼中却多了无法言说的痛苦，白宇痛恨自己的迟钝，习惯了做情感上的主动者却更是依靠者。

抖动的指尖轻轻抚上还在轻颤的眼睫，皮肤相触的一瞬间白宇明显感到遍布手下身体的颤抖停了一瞬。

手指顺着颧骨的轮廓下移，自己曾肖想过的面容近在咫尺，白宇心里只剩下满满的疼惜，赵云澜的声音像隔了一层膜传来，他大概捕捉到了他所说的残酷事实——

他的龙哥，精神活动在变得愈发不可控，没有治疗的良药。

“赵，赵处，外面有人找……”

朱一龙的睫毛不规律地拍打着，是苏醒的征兆，手指交握处传来条件反射的一颤。

“谁？这么早！”

白宇俯下身拨开他额前的发丝，轻轻揉开紧蹙的眉头，安抚性地按压着太阳穴，“精神不可控”本应该是个令人恐惧的词汇，但是他面对着朱一龙苍白的躯体，没有丝毫畏惧。  
他能感觉到林静在他身后靠近，私心作祟，他希望龙哥睁开眼睛第一个看到的是他。

陌生环境下的苏醒让他猛地一弹，却被一双手轻柔地压制，刺目的光线下是自己格外熟悉的轮廓，泛青的胡茬冒头，眼底的青黑在咫尺的距离下清晰可见。

“小……白？”

他想不明白身边的赵云澜怎么就换成了白宇，甚至分不太清自己究竟身处幻境还是现实。

眼前俯视他的人皱出一个难看的微笑，指尖温热的触感隔着衣料传来，居然是那么地真实。  
“龙哥，是我。”

而真实在他异常的感知中是那么易碎。

在他被侵染的精神领域，白宇是唯一的净土——时尚盛典的血肉横飞中，他就像摩西分开殷红的海洋，径直向他走来，将他拉入一个温暖的拥抱。  
侵占他精神的人少见地给予仁慈，给他留下一个还尚能证明自己身处现实的参照，让他在梦境的世界见不到白宇，真实的白宇在他眼中一尘不染。

而他现在明白了，那只是为了给予他致命一击。

煞费心机留下的一个缺口，仅仅是为了在他以为抓住了一线蛛丝时残忍剪断，让他更加无力地跌入深渊。

随着血肉搅动的声音，他眼前炸出一团团血花，混合物顺着头骨下陷，有温热的液体滴落在他的唇角，恶臭腥甜缓缓顺着纹理渗进口腔。

面前已经看不出曾经是人的“东西”似乎在流泪，黑红鼓动着从两眼的空隙中汩汩流下。

“都是你的错。”  
他听见白宇的声音。

那不是真的。  
朱一龙绝望地反复提醒自己。

但在一瞬的冲击下，他的意识，似乎不再受他的控制了。

“龙哥？龙哥？”  
白宇清楚地在朱一龙的眼眸中捕捉到了波澜闪动，牵动着他的心神一同雀跃，但只在一瞬之间，那一点光亮就被吞噬殆尽。鼓动的心跳还没落下，死水一样平静下来的眼眸就淹没了他，无机质的冰冷刺得他脊骨发颤，死去的光芒在他的注视下沉入深渊。

但是朱一龙只是那样看着他，目光像是穿透了他的身体望着什么，对他的呼唤没有任何反应。  
白宇抬手，却被面前的人拦下，瘦削到骨节分明的手抵住他的胸膛。

爆裂的能量击中了他，在一瞬间拉开了他和朱一龙的距离，眼中景色疯狂倒退，直到肩胛骨重重砸上身后的玻璃幕墙。  
实验室的玻璃在剧烈的撞击下破碎，裂痕蔓延的细密声音在背后疯狂生长。

喉中一片腥甜涌上呛到鼻腔，胸腔到后背的疼痛相连漫到全身，白宇脑中嗡嗡作响，呛咳着撑起身体，眼前天旋地转，蒙着黑雾却无法散去，在隐约中似乎听见自己的的声音断断续续地传来。

啊，应该不是自己，是赵云澜。

朱一龙攻击了他，白宇包裹在眩晕中的头脑勉强理出一条信息，而无法找到缘由为何，他颤抖着手臂撑起身体，而模糊的视野中有一道白光穿过。

特调处的不速之客行迹诡异，罕见地清晨来访却不发一语，只是站在门前漠然注视着在场的所有人。  
直到能量波动卷起气流，重物撞击下的破碎声响起，他才露出一丝微笑，如释重负地叹出一口气，在众人被吸引注意的一瞬间展开一团莹白缠绕的轻雾，那雾像是有生命一样，穿过迅速反应的黑袍使的长刀，冲向实验室内的朱一龙，融合得悄无声息。

“我的使命完成了，夜尊大人。”

夜尊，又是他妈的夜尊？  
赵云澜冲向实验室，但平台上空无一人，只剩下白宇倒在满地的玻璃碎屑中。

弥漫着寒气的刃锋直指入侵者的胸膛，在相触的一秒被一片湖蓝色的屏障弹开，从刀尖盘踞而上的能量咬死了沈巍的长刀。  
和自己相似的面容毫无波澜，虽然被称为“夜尊”，沈巍也无法在他脸上找到一分一毫的嚣张跋扈，像是残缺了一部分，只有空壳在外支撑。

而就是这样一副空壳，居然可以全方位地压制黑袍使的能量，让他动弹不得，只能眼睁睁看着他们瞬移消失，才被归还了全身的能量，四肢在能量的流动下恢复知觉。

只剩下特调处一片狼藉。

在能量压迫下的众人瘫倒在地，呻吟与咳嗽声此起彼伏，沈巍支住长刀长喘一声，勉强站稳身形，向实验室的方向奔去。

白宇俯在地面上喘息着，祝红已经扫掉了他身上所有细小的玻璃碴，被那样强度的能量击中，一个普通人没有可能全身而退。沈巍俯身，用黑能量仔细检查过过经脉，与另一种流淌的能量相触，赵云澜及时发动的神力治愈了大半的伤口。

“龙哥是怎么了……”  
一句话没能讲完，白宇就爆发出一连串的咳声，喉间的血丝喷到地面上。

沈巍的手间燃起鬼火，是摄政官紧急联络时使用的信号，火舌间传达着又一桩坏消息。

“地君殿因人犯自焚失火，速来。”  
简直是雪上加霜。

鬼火收入掌心，一切事情的因果在方才的骚动中明晰。

特调处的不速之客，正是朱一龙的袭击者。而他的目的——  
只是在“某种程度”上复活早已死在赵云澜和他手下的夜尊。

怪不得他没能在朱一龙身上感受到任何黑能量的痕迹，植入他身体的从不是任何一种黑能量，而是在大战中本应灰飞烟灭的灵魂碎片。  
朱一龙身上，除了能和沈巍能量相接，还有什么可图之处？

一人分饰两角的他，无疑也是另外一个角色灵魂与能量的最佳载体。  
而在他“能量增幅”作用下，夜尊残缺的异能也能得到超乎寻常的发挥。

而之前那些癔症病人，也许只是在寻找夜尊灵魂载体的过程中，报废掉的容器罢了，没有人管他们是否在排异反应中痛苦死去。  
穷凶极恶之徒，死就死了，连特调处都曾经对这个案件失去了信心。  
而现在，已经找到合适的容器，直接了结还在地君殿底关押着的容器们无疑是很好的选择，尤其是还能以自焚的方式再引发一场夜尊殒命之地的灾难。

而以他们本身的力量，几乎没有办法和朱一龙属于异世界身体的“能量增幅”相抗衡。

“让我去，把龙哥带回来。”

白宇直起身体，胸腔处的闷痛还持续地刺激着他的神经。  
他从来没有预想过这样的事态，但是只有他，身为异世界的来客，现在只有他能做些什么了。

他怎么能，他怎么会把朱一龙丢在这里？

就算他只剩下一个躯体。

缓慢抬起的，没有起伏的平静眼眸深深烙在了他的记忆中，在他闭眼的间隙无间断回放，他想起朱一龙和他还没有开机的新剧，在他们的书架上一层一层摞起的剧本。  
他必须要去拼一把，不论结果如何，白宇安慰自己，就算他根本不敢想象他失败的那个结局。

赵云澜伸出手，白宇接过，掌心相接之处他能感受到昆仑神力的流淌。

但它只是在那里，只是赵云澜本身的能量，白宇无法驱动，更不用说操纵，那能量只是安静地流动，他怎样触碰都无法感受到它的连接。

那几乎是他唯一的筹码，连接不上能量，他永远都是异世界战斗中的旁观者，徒增累赘。

直到沈巍轻按他的肩膀，白宇才突然惊觉自己的失控。  
他徒然垂下手，指节擦过地上细碎的玻璃，留下尖锐的刺痛。


	10. Chapter 10

——是钟声吗？

黏稠的黑暗依然包裹着他的肢体，挣扎和叫喊通通被四面八方压迫而来的介质吸净，七窍凝滞的异感下心脏的鼓动也是噪音，奔腾而过的血液冲刷每一寸神经，自我的存在如此鲜明，也同样如此模糊。

就像这黑暗就是他本身——朱一龙数着自己的心跳，直到听到一声又一声闷响，越过鼓膜震至颅骨，打乱了他的节奏。

声音的频率比心跳要快，像是秒针停过钟面。

他不认为异动会将他从这一潭无尽泥沼中拉出，每一个浸透了冷汗的夜晚都是如此，作乱狂暴的意识几乎将他扯成碎片。耳边鼓动的两种声音的频率逐渐拉向同步，是逐渐加快的心跳，镶进血肉之中的寒铁，滑落指尖的滴滴腥咸，翻搅肋骨的尖利长刀，他的幻境带给他的只有这些让他愈发麻木冰凉的勾刺，刺进他的每一寸思考，再扯得面目全非。

这次也应当会是如此，节奏分明地逼近，又是一次只有自己经历的灾难。

而他唯一能做的只有绷紧身体，等待大脑为自己量身定做的酷刑，他记起在黑暗吞噬的前一秒，走马灯一般浮现的记忆——是白宇还没有在自己的眼前化成一滩泥泞的脸庞，眉毛拧在一起，眼里满满是关切，映着他苍白的倒影。

记忆就像冬风凌冽中的火柴，在他的手心划出火光又转瞬熄灭，可那一瞬的光芒像是暖阳，解冻了他的心脏，就好像在漫天冰雪中也能火热地跳动下去。

沉滞的响动明明已经接近轰鸣，却没有任何休止的迹象，反而混入另一个尖啸凄厉的呼喊，不断地重复着一个音节，又被扯得断断续续支离破碎。

那声音好像再叫他，又好像不是，听不出意义的音节刮擦着紧绷的神经。

“醒过来——”

有人在呼唤他。

笼罩他的黑暗被撕开了一个裂缝，让一丝光落下，朱一龙死死盯住那一道刺眼的纯白，直到双眼发涩发痛，水雾涌出模糊了视线，拉扯他的介质才像是被刺痛般松了手，手脚也逐渐听从他的意志。

裂口处的光明崩塌坠落，他眨眨眼，透出的青玉色中黑白错落有致。

是一个棋盘。朱一龙勉强辨认出黑白子软润的色泽，他的头倒在棋盘的一角，玉石的冰凉安抚了还在突疼的太阳穴，挣脱黑暗时浑身的冷汗也逐渐回温。

方才敲击在耳边的轰鸣钟声是棋子敲击的轻响，从对侧沿着石纹一路直达他的头颅，幻境侵蚀下脆弱敏感的知觉马上意识到除了他还有一人，挣扎起身时却扫掉了桌上半边黑白，在一侧急雨般噼啪落地。

摇晃不堪的身子甚至做不到在棋盘上支住，双肘在重压下颤抖不止，还不甚清明的视线扫过对侧，朦胧中好像是他自己的脸庞，昏暗光芒下的白袍依旧晃眼，如瀑般的银灰发丝垂落在青玉棋盘上，敲击棋子的声音居然稳而不乱。

夜尊——

朱一龙想开口，干涩的喉咙却只漏一丝气音，臭名昭著的地星犯人在他身前悠闲地下棋，他却一时间分不清楚这是他的意识作怪还是现实正如此。

“别慌啊，你看到的只是幻象。”

对面和他长着同样脸孔的人终于看向他，一针见血地戳穿他心中所想，他摆了摆手，看棋子没有如他所想地回到原位，啧了一声。

“这里可以说是你的意识，以及……”他突然抬手伸向朱一龙，在对方紧缩的瞳孔前转过手掌，而手指穿体而过，只在惊魂未定的脸上流下水波轻扰。

“我碰不到你。”

在他的幻境里，这还是第一个会正常说话的人，发出的也不是破碎的呼唤和音节。

朱一龙伸手抚过被穿过的额头，那里触感平平，没有任何异常。

地君殿金柱高耸，他坐在大战前赵云澜和夜尊对酌一处，鬼火幽幽围绕。棋盘一侧的男人云淡风轻，像是全然未觉自己的肉身早已烟消云散，浑身煞气也褪得干净，一袭白衣更似遗世独立。

可这些都不重要，朱一龙努力压下过速的心跳，面对夜尊，他想知道的只有一件事。

——是你做的吗？  
连日的血海蔓延，连日的梦魇折磨，一步一步吞噬仅剩的那一线清明，是你做的吗？

也许是他探究的目光太过明显，夜尊沉敛了目光，无声之中默认了朱一龙的问题，他当然知晓他寄宿躯体的异常，而这异常也同他有着千丝万缕的联系，他既是也不是始作俑者，可灵魂碎片是他散落于尘世，就算从未预料也是他一手牵扯的因果。

夜尊的默认刺痛了朱一龙，他一切痛苦的源泉坐在他眼前，可他心中涌动的除了愤怒还有浓重得几乎折骨的无力感——就算他知道了是夜尊又如何？他没有办法做出任何抵抗，甚至无法逃出这棋盘一隅。

“我也不想把你困在这种……地方。”弥漫的愤怒下夜尊斟酌词句，“把我们困在这里的是我的灵魂碎片，我最丑陋原始的吞噬欲望。”

“那也是你——”

“不。”夜尊扣下最后一颗棋子，就算是缺少了一半，纵横交错下黑色依然狰狞蔓延，不断侵蚀着占据天元的一抹孤零素色，“我并不能控制它。”

“如果我能掌控它，我又怎么会走到这一步呢？”

一切都是他肆意妄为的自作自受，他罪有应得，可也无法否认他也是被那无底欲望拖入深渊的其中之一。

“我能这样地出现在这里，很大程度是多亏了你。”不顾朱一龙讶异的神情，夜尊自顾自说下去，“你演的那部戏和我的亲身经历……先有鸡还是先有蛋的问题暂且不论，总之，你的意识深处还留下了一部分的‘我’，和我亲爱的哥哥一起。”

“你以为那只是——角色，你们都会这样想，可那些共鸣对我们来说可不仅仅是角色。”

“那是我们链接的结点。”

朱一龙猜“你们”说的是他和白宇，他们世界几乎所有的演员们。无数的角色在他们的意识中居住停留，留下独属他们的理解与交流，所以那一刻他们就是角色，角色便也是他们，他们可以选择就此别过，让自我重新回归。

——或是选择一个更危险的做法，在别离时伸手挽留。

从那以后，自己的身体又会多了一个居客，安静地蛰伏在角落。

夜尊的灵魂碎片，和因为不可言说的私心留下来的“结点”，交错缠结成一个近乎完整，却只会存在于朱一龙意识中的人格。

“……”

某种意义上，也是自作自受。朱一龙嘲讽地想。  
和沈巍突然相连的黑能量也应当是如此，只是因为他……

只是一瞬间，一个恐怖的猜测雷劈一样轰入他的意识。  
来到地星的不仅仅是白宇，还有沈巍。

狂暴的灵魂碎片不会放过任何吞噬的机会，如果沈巍和他相接的能量被利用，那将会是无可比拟的一场灾难。

他会毁掉他身边的一切。

明明仅是虚无幻境，冷汗却在一瞬沁透了他的身体，他必须夺回自己的意识，他必须——

可他无从寻找去路。

鬼火昏暗，乌木直通混沌，脂香刺得朱一龙头发昏，他探遍殿内的每一个角落，可只有槛墙连绵一周，甚至窗间也透不出一丝光亮。

就像方才夜尊敲击棋子的脆响唤回他的神智，有可能是需要什么媒介……

他力竭地捡起一枚棋子，指尖颤抖着几乎捏不住那样微小的重量，夜尊仍在青玉一侧神闲而坐，看着他俯身捡起一地的黑白，又被突然轰响的震动惊得让满怀棋子尽数落回地面。

巨响余波未散，方圆之上轻颤未息，朱一龙在恍然中听见一声轻笑。

“还挺能干的啊，那个臭小子。”

“看来留下了‘结点’的，可不只是你啊。”

一波未平一波又起，白宇在漫天火舌中穿行而过，背侧骤然爆裂的梁木只差一寸就击中他的肩肘。

鎏金的光芒似纱衣包裹，皮肤上轻盈流动的能量翻绕指尖，支住在烈火下摇摇欲坠的檐椽，四处张望，浓烟中却寻不到他熟悉的身影。

夜尊灵魂碎片的无用容器被生生用作人肉炸弹，黑能量过载引发的爆炸从地牢的实验室蔓延至主殿，几乎将古老的建筑全部置于火海之中，就算是经历兵戈互兴的万年古迹也不堪如此重负，乌木哀鸣催折，不可熄灭的赤色席卷至终年不见天日的殿顶。

沈巍的长刀顶住那罪人胸膛时，只是在眉目相接的一刹那，夜尊的狂热信徒冲向浸透黄泉寒气的刃尖，在黑袍使讶异的目光中露出一抹狠戾的笑容，唇角流下汩汩殷红。

那人借刀贯穿了心肺，死得痛快，仿佛已经完成了一个重大的使命。

信徒的死亡就像是打开了一个开关，暴涨的能量直接将他们轰出了地君殿的范围，白宇眼前一晃身周就换了景色，仰面摔在尘土间，却没感到丝毫的痛感，两股能量缠绕身侧，是沈巍和赵云澜护住了他。

可其中黑色的那部分微弱得几近消散，白宇挣扎起身，沈巍在他的一侧跪倒在地，捂住心口咳出一口凝滞的黑血，长刀立在身侧却几乎无法化形，在掌心炸出一团黑气化作了尘雾。

“沈巍！”

他的身体支持不住倒向赵云澜，相接的黑能量在一瞬间被夺取至另一具身体，经脉因无法适应毫无预兆的损耗亏空而叫嚣着钻人的疼痛，一时间神经嘶吼着无法平息，他只能咬紧牙关默默等待剧痛平息，可瞬间损耗殆尽的能量并没有如他所想回到体内。

“是龙哥吗？”  
白宇也在一侧扶住沈巍的身体，弯下的脊背随着一声声呛咳颤抖不止，直到又一股黑血落向地面，沈巍才吐出一口浊气，沉重地点了点头。

一方的消耗必然意味着另一方的亏损，沈巍深知此理，可就算是他也没有想到，身为黑袍使几近神格的能量会以这样的速度耗尽。

正如他们所想，能量增幅，是异世界来客的能力之一，现在的他和赵云澜，还真的未必能轻易平息这一场灾难，而就算是能完全压制暴走的灵魂碎片，他们也无法保证在这一过程中不会伤及朱一龙。

可也不如他们所想，白宇在那样千钧一发之际链接了赵云澜的昆仑神力。

越过一处残垣，还不甚熟悉的能量在脚下爆裂，白宇借腾空之余环视少去了遮挡的视野，终于寻到漫天赤色中一闪而过的青。

“龙哥——”

心脏的鼓动在那一刻加速，流淌在身周的能量也因为掀起波涛的情绪激溅，他加速冲过横竖支错的断壁，不熄的火焰在他的身上只留下呼哧划声，深黑的岩石在耳边碎裂，他知道那只是自己接近失控的能量撞击。

赵云澜的告诫没有错，他还不能很好地驾驭这份暴涨的力量，可昆仑君还是在他执着炽烈的目光下服了软，把重任交付给他，并约法三章，若是相连的能量有些微的异常，他便会前来增援，再不管白宇的意志如何，强行压制狂暴的灵魂碎片。

可他们也心照不宣，也许只有白宇才是能让朱一龙在陌生的世界夺回意识的关键。

再绕过一块青石墙体，就是他在高处看到的最初地点，脚下的沙石飞溅，白宇横穿过又一个摇摇欲坠的梁柱，却又发现那身影早已消失不见，只在地面上留下一处向外扩散的深痕，而瞬间头顶轰隆一声，支离破碎的瓦片掉落一地，白宇抬头就被一股极强的能量撞了个结实，对冲的能量冲击身体，让他的双脚几乎陷进地内。

如果不是赵云澜的力量护身，他现在就是一团肉泥。

就算是满目赤红火光也照不进眼前伫立者的瞳孔，他的龙哥，漠然地站在残破不堪的地君殿内，能量在掌心搏动飞溅，下一秒直冲而来的拳风让他几乎招架不住，脊背狠狠装上身后的墙壁，发出碎裂的细响。

他们终于近距离对峙，可那一双眼依然滞如死水，那一刻白宇翻涌心中的只有针刺般的疼痛，时隔几年，他们玩笑话一样的“相约打拳”以这样荒唐的方式成了真，可他连哭笑不得的心情都失去了。能量冲击时的轰鸣震得他几乎鼓膜撕裂，可他还是紧紧攥住击向他要害的拳头，让距离近一点，再近一点。

“我们回家吧，龙哥——”

浑身的肌肉在重压下绷紧，白宇发出的声音近乎咬牙切齿，可他确定朱一龙听见了他，在他话音落下的一瞬间，极近距离下颤抖的睫毛他看得清楚，就算不明白他的话也好，可最起码对他的声音有基本的反应。

有用。白宇默默想，有用就值得他去不断尝试。

他还记得沈巍说起“结点”时，闪过他意识的一个猜测——他的“角色”，名为赵云澜的，只存在于荧幕中的人物。可等到他真的走近他的角色，链接到赵云澜的昆仑神力，他的猜测成了真，却忍不住红了眼眶，原因不为其他，只是为他封装在意识角落中的小小宝箱，有人同他一样珍视着那一份不可多得的记忆，他以为的自作多情都有了铿锵的回音。

甚至比他还要珍视得多。白宇想着，那不然他的哥哥，怎么会仅仅是因为一次触碰，就链接到沈巍的能量呢？

他们同这个世界的“结点”越多，意味着牵挂便是越深沉。

朱一龙对那年夏日的珍重，也许比他想的要多得多。

可那份牵挂也被人利用——白宇目眦欲裂，一遍遍呼唤着他珍而重之的名字，他不愿看到仅是残缺的灵魂就把一个鲜活的人撕扯得再不复从前，曾经倾注的感情反而成为了自己的枷锁，是“结点”，是朱一龙藏在记忆深处珍重的角色，给了侵入者肆意张狂的机会。

只是一瞬，挣脱钳制的手掌就攥住了白宇的喉咙，以凶狠的力道将他按上了石壁，能量在颈间爆裂收缩，缠成一个又一个禁锢，他张开嘴却只有模糊的残音泄出，他猜是自己的呼唤惹怒了仅剩下吞噬本能的灵魂，指尖收缩挤出他仅剩的空气，他的眼前阵阵发黑，模糊的视野中无机质的双眼好似欣赏着他的无力挣扎。

他明明可以攻击的，昆仑流淌的力量也不断地在血脉中叫嚣着让他爆发，可他知道那样无济于事，能唤醒朱一龙的从来不可能是拳头。

可现在他连说出一句完整的话都做不到，他能感觉到赵云澜一侧能量汹涌，他的力量将会被夺回，没有人知道接下来会发生什么，沈巍和赵云澜也许能唤醒朱一龙，也许不能，但是白宇知道他们必定不会让一个扰乱地星的祸患肆意妄为。

灵魂碎片的链接只会随着时间推移更加难以破除，如果现在白宇不能唤醒他，那之后也不会再有更好的机会。

他就要没有机会了。

“哥哥——”

白宇不确定自己是否发出了声音，双手胡乱地够向近在咫尺的人，颈间的手又收拢了几分，喉结顶住气管的异感愈发浓重，他甚至觉得自己的颈椎要被生生捏断，好像有冰凉的液体划过脸颊，指尖也在那一刻碰到了一片肌肤，他卸下在指尖缠绕的神力，任由流淌的能量冲过，发出烧灼的嘶嘶声。

不再是隔着一层能量保护，是白宇真正地触碰到了朱一龙。

脚下的大地战栗哀嚎，地君殿在不具名的力量下分崩离析，从外侧开始坠入无尽的深黑，骤然开裂的地面纹路纵横蔓延，而只有那青玉棋盘岿然不动，朱一龙听见深渊狞笑着逼近，他明白如被吞噬将会是万劫不复。

占据他身体的灵魂像是狂怒，发疯的野兽般吞噬着“异类”。

“没时间了。”

只有一个人这时候还能云淡风轻，就好像在外作乱的不是他的意识。夜尊在朱一龙愤怒的目光下露出一个无奈的表情，“别这样看我，我也没办法。”

朱一龙的理智告诉他迁怒在这时没有一点用处，可罪魁祸首在眼前悠然自得，他也提不起精神来礼貌相待，地君殿的每一处都被他探尽，除了一次次地告诉他无路可逃也没有丝毫的用处，仅仅是意识中的身体感觉不到疲累，可每一寸神经都在尖啸接近崩溃。

又是一次直达殿顶的震动，碎石落入脚下的深渊，朱一龙猛退一步摔倒在地，再睁眼却发现自己手上多了一样东西。

是一柄尖刀，绝非铸造之物的流光流淌在刃尖，更像是由能量凝结而成，灼烧着手心，是他熟悉又不熟悉的温度。

“为什么……”

身后棋子敲击的声音不知何时停下了，空旷的殿内只剩下轰隆震颤和自己颤抖的吐息声，他的手指触碰锋利的刃侧，没有鲜血流出，也没有丝毫痛感，只是一个空洞的划痕，内侧隐隐透出苍白的光泽。

他转过身，发现夜尊立在青玉旁，白袍泄下，两臂垂在身侧。

“那小子做得不错，那把刀是他给你的……离开这里的媒介。“

“是时候告别了。”

夜尊指向他手中的利刃，再指向自己的胸膛，两眼一弯， “我可以说，没有眷恋了。”

双手的滚烫不知是来自鎏金的刀锋还是血管中奔腾激荡的血液，朱一龙深吸一口气，那一抹白色晃得他眼睛发涩，一部分神经叫嚣着兴奋，仿佛他终于抓住了一丝光明，可那双手却不停地战栗，像是承受不住它的重量。

他觉得自己一定是疯了，因为他觉得他不能把这刀，这把白宇给予的刀刃刺向夜尊。

朱一龙隐约知道自己应当做些什么，而他也这样做了——仅仅是一个动作，却像是一帧一帧在眼前慢速播放，刀尖在他手中转过一个角度，他看见夜尊从容的面具崩裂，钉在原地，像是从未料到事态会如此这般。

“是啊，是时候了。”

刀刃刺入胸膛，皮肉撕开如他所料没有任何疼痛，触及皮肤依然是一片灼烫，他只感觉心脏在燃烧。

黑袍使在他每夜苦痛至极时刺出斩魂刀，翻搅的疼痛将他摔进柔软的床铺，他慌乱地摸索身上虚无的伤口，直到急促的喘息逐渐平息而下，现在想来尽管手段残暴难忍，没入肋间的尖刃在梦境中取他性命，只是为了将他扔回现实。

而这刀刃没有带给他任何疼痛，他只需要将刀尖刺入，白宇就会在另一端等着他。

世界塌入黑暗，双手的触感却鲜明得可怕，像是紧紧攥住了什么，夜尊惊讶之余如释重负的表情还在眼前闪烁，朱一龙努力瞪大眼镜，直到眼眶干涩发痛，眼前依然只是满布的赤红，他似乎听到了熟悉的呼唤，可他没办法做出回应。

——直到指尖划过一道温热的水迹。

一切感官在霎时间回归，乌木尖啸断裂的声音直直刺入他的耳朵，浓烈的烟雾呛得他鼻间剧痛，有泪水从他抽痛的眼角滑下，被血色覆盖的视野逐渐回归，铺天盖地的刺眼光芒下他只能看见自己的手，青筋交错，死死掐住了谁的脖颈。

“……”

他听见一丝微弱的气音，双手在一瞬间收了力道，支持不住身体向下倒去，可鼻尖撞上一片温热，是心脏鼓动的轰鸣。

是白宇。

比那一抹笑容先撞进朱一龙眼中的是红肿可怖的伤痕，交错在颈间，像是被什么东西钳制住许久留下的，他颤抖的双手告诉他那些痕迹来自于他，来自于他的双手。剧烈的咳声响在耳边，终于唤醒他依然朦胧的意识，他的视线跌进泛着水光的湖泊，那里满满是他的倒影，残暴凶戾褪去后只剩下无尽的茫然与不知所措，背景被火光染得通红。

“……龙哥。”

他做了什么。

他刚才差点杀死白宇。

温热的手抚过他的面颊，也无法抑制他的胸膛泛起刺骨冰凉，他甚至不知道自己应当作何反应，在他几乎亲手弑去他珍重的伙伴，他隐秘地仰慕的爱人时，只能伸出手指触及交错的红痕，机械颤抖地重复着模糊成气音的对不起。

身为演员的他曾经手刃戏中的对手，自我在一侧冷眼相观，而亲手触及时他才发现死亡并非他能接受的恐惧，尤其是当这恐惧来自于白宇。

但是被他这样伤害的人，不顾自己浑身伤口，扯出笑容安慰着他。

朱一龙胡乱摸索着白宇的脸颊，触及的湿痕刺痛他的指尖，他无法相信在明如繁星的眼中看到无可掩饰的惊喜，在他的掌间展开的笑容又是如此真切，他不知道自己现在是什么一副表情，但他觉得那一定会是扭曲至极的。

他从嘈杂的耳鸣中听见身后刺耳的哀啸，燃烧坠落的殿顶直落向他们的身体，一切发生在电光火石之间，白宇伸出手一拍他的后背，灼热的温度靠近时空间随之扭曲收缩，熟悉的拉扯干将他再次拽进震动的黑暗。

最后一刻他只来得及握紧白宇的手。

——t.b.c.

感谢还能看到这里的朋友，给予我如此的耐心φ(゜▽゜*)♪


End file.
